Disavowed but Not Forgotten
by mcc25
Summary: (Sequel to 'The Elite Task Force') Captain Price and Captain MacTavish find themselves abandoned and betrayed by what they thought were their allies. Fighting against the tide, disavowed Task Force 141 along with the Elite Task Force, brace themselves for World War III. Will they manage to overcome the odds and complete their objective? (MW3) (Soap x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To my old readers: welcome back! To my new readers: Welcome! First things first; this is a sequel to the fanfic "The Elite Task Force". I suggest you read that first or you won't understand how the story developed and you will get confused resulting in not enjoying this fic; something that I definitely do not want to happen to you!**

**All of you who have stuck with the Elite Task Force and Task Force 141, thank you from the bottom of my heart! You have inspired me to write a sequel :3**

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome. There is always room for improvement and that is why I urge you to list your concerns or positive remarks in the reviews.**

**This is the first chapter for "Disavowed but Not Forgotten". Enjoy it :)**

* * *

The sound of a helicopter echoed in the background as the soldier felt himself being heaved and settled on some kind of surface. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a bright blue sky with clouds floating peacefully. A man was looking back at him and nodded. That beard and boonie hat was familiar. He knew him from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. The soldier felt himself moving and realised that the surface he was lying on was a gurney and he was being pushed into a building. But who was that man?

"_It's the FNG sir. Go easy on him sir, it's his first day at the Regiment."_

"_Right... What the hell kinda name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass Selection?"_

Captain Price!

Soap tried to call out but felt a huge pain in his abdomen and looked down to see the bandages soaked in blood. He groaned in pain and tried to talk but his mouth felt dry and could feel spittle at the corner of his mouth. The building was dark and there were several soldiers on the side. A soldier was shouting for the doctor with a heavy Russian accent – Nikolai...

He couldn't stay awake for long. There is an image of a woman stuck in his mind. She had long, light brown hair and light green eyes. He felt in seventh heaven thinking about her. Everything was fading away.

"Price, we've got vital signs but they're weak. Soap won't last without proper attention!" said Nikolai, panicking.

"He's a hard bastard," said Price, determined. "Trust me, he'll make it."

The safehouse was situated in Himachal Pradesh, India where the buildings were beautifully built with their unique style in architecture. Nonetheless, they were not there to admire the colourful culture.

An old doctor with tufts of white hair on the side of his head and naturally sad eyes was wearing a white apron smeared in blood. He changed his rubber gloves and started observing the soldier on the stretcher and started working on him.

"Nikolai! Our perimeter has been breached!" yelled a Loyalist soldier.

"We've got company," said Nikolai gravely.

"It's Makarov; he's tying up loose ends," replied Price rubbing his forehead. "Who's your best man?"

Yuri; ex-Spetsnaz. Only man I know who hates Makarov more than you."

"Get him. They'll use the ridgeline for cover and fly in from the south."

"How do you know?"

"It's what I'd do."

* * *

"Let's go save New York gentlemen," said Sandman.

1st Special Forces Operation Detachment-Delta, more known as Delta Force, had Team Metal on standby at Bennett Field which was in the vicinity of New York. Master Sergeant 'Sandman', leader of Team Metal, was with three other soldiers sitting in a Humvee and bouncing around due to road bumps.

The city looked in total mayhem; buildings and skyscrapers were on fire or collapsing, the Harbour was filled with Russian submarines and the sky full of helicopters. Numerous units such as the 75th Rangers and the 2nd Marine division were sent in order to get the situation under control. The Russians have installed some kind of jamming tower on top of the New York Exchange. The mission was simple: destroy the tower, take New York back. However, all of the team knew that no mission is that effortless.

"Where are the 'Angels' when you need them huh?" asked Truck.

"What happened to the Elite Task Force anyway?" asked Grinch, checking his gear.

"Half the team is MIA; possibly KIA," replied Sandman indifferently, looking out of the window.

"If you ask me," started Truck, "they shouldn't have let women on the front lines. Let alone into spec ops."

"Come on man, that's not cool," said Grinch, scratching his neck.

"What? It's true! Science proved that women are less able than men in combat, both physically and mentally. What do you think Frost?"

Staff Sergeant Derek 'Frost' Westbrook was sitting in the corner of the Humvee, looking out unfocused. Frost was not the kind of guy to be in the spotlight. He is very laidback and prefers to observe and listen rather than be in the discussion itself. In spite of being silent, it does not mean that he is not alert of his surroundings.

He raised his eyebrow and turned his head slowly while chewing on a gum.

"I think that you are a chauvinistic asshole, Truck," he replied.

Grinch burst out laughing and Sandman smirked. Truck scowled and picked his Desert Eagle and started checking it out. Sergeant First Class 'Truck' was quite the teaser; his dark skin visible under the helmet. He was not part of those who agreed with women being on the front lines. Always playing it cool in front of his mates, he never admitted that he himself would be distracted in combat if there were women fighting near him because of being constantly worried about them.

On the other hand, Grinch may share the same rank as his friend Truck, but he marched to the beat of a different drummer. He approved of the new bill and was even favourable for Delta Force to open new posts for army women even though that never happened yet.

"Thanks for your backup dude," said Truck sarcastically.

"They have a woman Ranger on the team," said Frost, leaning forward. "Plus, the captain and the lieutenant have saved the President's son. I think that's saying a lot about them as soldiers."

"You're saying that because you like that blonde Marine," teased Grinch.

"Daniels was it?" Truck chortled.

"Guys, she's engaged to be married."

"You never know," winked Grinch.

They were soon interrupted by a huge explosion. Looking out of the window, they saw the remains of an Mi-24 collapse in slow-motion towards them.

"What the-?!" exclaimed Grinch.

"Look out!" yelled Truck.

The Humvee turned and rolled and so did the soldiers inside it. Dazed and baffled by what just happened, Team Metal tried to free themselves only to be interrupted by a loud bang and the next thing they saw was only darkness.

Blacked out by the sudden outburst, Frost started opening his eyes slowly feeling his head swim. The first thing he saw was Sandman in front of him fidgeting with the seatbelt. He grabbed his combat knife and slashed it off.

"Get switched on!" he said to Frost. "We have to move!"

Truck and Grinch were already outside observing the perimeter.

"The jammer's 500 meters north! We'll leg it from here! Let's go! Grinch, Truck, you up?"

"We're good!" replied Grinch.

"Move out!"

* * *

An Mi-8 piloted by the two Loyalists was carrying a number of soldiers to their safehouse in Himachal Pradesh, India. Among the Russian chatter, one can notice three soldiers speaking English; two of them with an American accent and the other one with a thick Russian accent. These three women stood near the door of the chopper, checking that everything in their gear and equipment was in place.

"Allen," said the Russian with flaming, red hair, "any news on New York?"

"Nothing yet Red," replied Allen. "Command's pretty busy right now."

"We should be there right now," said Daniels, checking her M16.

"Right now, the Loyalists need more help," said Allen, clipping a mag in her M21 sniper rifle. "I'm sure that they'll take New York back without any problem."

"I hope so," Daniels sighed.

Sergeant Clare Daniels was worried sick about her fiancé Derek who did not want to leave New York at any cost regardless of her endless warnings to get out of there. These last months, their relationship was not going smooth. They were supposed to get married months ago but with problems arising almost every minute, Daniels did not dream to take time off.

She smoothed her naturally blond hair which was tied in a tight bun at the base of her head. Her sparkly, light blue eyes scanned the horizon outside the helo as she clutched on to her M16; the choice of rifle by the United States Marine Corps.

"_My pochti tam; ETA 3 minut_," said the pilot.

(We are nearly there; ETA 3 minutes)

"_Rodzher_," said Red. "Three minutes ladies."

"Copy."

They could see the safehouse in the distance surrounded by helicopters and soldiers sliding down. Everyone had a puzzled expression on their face and gasped as they realised that the safehouse was under attack by Makarov's forces, the Ultranationalists.

"That's not good," gulped Daniels.

They arrived near the building and noticed that the top part was blasted off and could see someone looking down on the courtyard.

"Is that... is that Price?!" asked Allen, scratching her short, black hair.

"We'll stay in the helicopter and provide assistance from the sky," said Red, as the Loyalists started sliding down to get into the action.

Red tossed aside her AK-47 and grabbed a Dragunov SVD for sniping.

"Roger that," replied Daniels, grabbing an M40.

Allen peeked through the scope of her M21 and surveyed the area.

"They are being swarmed by enemy forces," said Allen. "If we don't get on it, they'll be dead within a few minutes."

"Let's get to it then," smirked Daniels. "Oorah?"

"Hooah!"

Daniel glanced at Allen and the latter shrugged.

"What? I'm a proud US Army Ranger. You won't hear an 'Oorah' from me sweetheart."

Daniels giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Less talking more shooting!" said Red who is already clipping a fresh mag in her Dragunov.

"On it!"

* * *

**I will continue developing and describing/explaining the characters in the following chapters. If you wish to ask or tell me something, do not hesitate to send me a private message :)  
**

** I hope you enjoyed it and take care :D xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I have uploaded a new cover image. Credits go to Zacharti and can be found here: _ ?q=task+force+141+non+disavowed/#/art/Task-Force-141-Non-Disavowed-36879 5848?hf=1 _**

**I thank you once again for giving me permission to use it as a cover image for this story. A job well done! :D**

**SunnyBennoda: I am a girl and dw I love you too :P**

**Sei-the-Saiyan and Guest (whoever you may be) Thank you for your kind reviews :)**

**For all you readers out there, this is Chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nikolai was carrying an unconscious Soap on his shoulders while Price and Yuri covered them. They managed to clear the safehouse's courtyard and are now in the streets. The firefight wreaked havoc as civilians ran panicked and terrorised through the streets taking cover behind broken down cars or collapsed walls from the buildings nearby.

Price and Yuri took point as they tried their best to provide some covering fire for Nikolai and Soap. Masses of Ultranationalists fully geared and prepared for the assault covered the streets. An Mi-8 helicopter hovered on top of them and Price felt a knot in his stomach. If that helo attacks them they're as good as dead.

"Captain Price!" yelled Yuri over the deafening sound of bullets. "Is that chopper friendly or not?"

Price gazed up while taking cover behind a broken down car. There were three soldiers sitting on the side of the helicopter holding sniper rifles, and Price couldn't confuse the unmistakable red blazing hair on one of them. He chuckled and shook his head.

"_They came back_," he thought, proud of his loyal mates.

"They're with us Yuri, do not worry. Just keep pushing forward."

"Shit... is that Nikolai carrying Soap?!" asked Daniels alarmed.

"Looks like MacTavish is wounded," replied Red.

"They need more boots on the ground," said Allen, putting in a fresh mag, housing 7.62x54mm cartridges. "We need to protect Captain MacTavish!"

"It's best if we stay here though," replied Daniels. "They need all the air support they can get even if it is just small arms fire. We'll protect him from up here."

"I agree with Daniels," said Red, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "even though we are in risk of being hit with an RPG."

"Yeah, and knowing you we are bound to attract one," teased Allen.

"I am _not_ an RPG magnet!" Red frowned.

"That's what Roach told you girl."

Sergeant First Class Alexandra 'Red' Petrov was born in Moscow, Russia. With only her father to rely on, from a very young age Red became quite independent. Her father, ex-Spetsnaz, trained soldiers and trained his daughter on the side as Russia did not accept women in Special Operations Forces yet.

She was part of the Army of the Russian Federation but was forced to leave when Makarov searched to recruit her father to lead part of the Ultranationalists. Declining his offer, both of them suspected that they would be hunted down so they had to leave Russia and lost contact with each other. Today, she is part of an American Task Force and uses her Spetsnaz training to help the Loyalists remove the Ultranationalists from their position of power.

"Nikolai, we're outgunned and outnumbered," said Price distressed. "We need some heavier firepower!"

"There's a weapon cache at the edge of the town!" replied Nikolai. "We have a UGV stored there!"

"Then we'll use that to get to the chopper. Let's move!"

Yuri was inside a house firing from a window on the second floor. A family of six was huddled together in a corner trembling and crying with the mother holding her little ones close to her. He did the best he could to calm them down and when he saw that the enemies were eliminated on the streets, he left hurriedly in order to not attract any more attention to the civilians.

On the helicopter everything was going well until the soldiers heard a beeping noise.

"What the hell is that?" asked Daniels puzzled.

"_Der'mo_!" yelled the pilot. "RPG!"

(_Shit!_)

The pilot managed to veer the chopper and the RPG just passed them by. Feeling their hearts in their throats, the three women looked at the pilots and saw that the co-pilot was clutching his heart.

"Nice piloting skills dude," yelled Allen, expressing a sigh of relief.

"That was so close," said Red, her eyes so wide they could pop out at any moment.

"We told you; you're an RPG magnet," said Daniels shrugging.

Red rolled her eyes and aligned the Dragunov against her shoulder. She searched for Price in her scope but couldn't find him. Instead, she saw like a small robot firing and throwing grenades at the enemy.

"Ah, the UGV," said Red, nodding in approval. "Unmanned Ground Vehicle including a Minigun and a Grenade Launcher."

"Sweet!" said Allen.

"Looks like Price and Nikolai with Soap are behind the UGV moving to that helo over there," said Daniels.

"Where's the hottie that was with them?" asked Allen.

"Probably managing the UGV from a console somewhere," replied Red.

"Price and Nikolai got to the chopper!" said Daniels relieved.

"Uh-oh; a drone took out the UGV!"

"And there's the hottie running," said Allen. "Let's give him some cover."

Yuri dashed into the narrow streets, panting and sweating while shooting his AK-47 planting 7.62x39mm in the enemies' skulls and chests. He didn't have time to aim down the iron sights. The enemy started catching up on him and if he didn't get to the helicopter, there is the risk that he would be left behind and he was not in the mood to turn into Ultranationalist chow.

He turned left and ran into a construction site while everything exploded around him. Yuri wiped off the dirt and dust from his face and tried swerve from left to right to avoid being hit. He jumped over a pile of bricks; however, there was no more surface to land on. Everything collapsed and he started sliding down along with barrels and pieces of concrete until he was freefalling into a river.

"_Yebat'_," thought Yuri.

(_Fuck_)

Air bubbles engulfed him and his hearing muffled as he tried to grab onto something to prevent being carried with the current of the river. Finally, he managed to grab on a tree root and pulled himself onto the river bank.

"There he is! There's Yuri!" yelled Nikolai frantically.

"Good," said Price determined. "We'll need him. We're going after Makarov."

"Who the bloody hell's Yuri?" asked Soap, half-conscious of his surroundings.

"Looks like everyone's in the air," said Daniels, putting down her sniper rifle.

"Hey man, where are we headed?" asked Allen to the pilot.

"Africa."

* * *

**I won't take long to upload Chapter 3 do not worry. In the next chapter we will learn more (for the new readers) ore refresh our minds (for the old ones) about the ladies of the ETF. Have a nice day :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there :D from the reviews I have been receiving I am getting an idea on what you would like to read. I am organising the story as I go. I do have a plan in mind but when you're writing, sometimes something else comes up and you change everything xD  
**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated; if there is something bothering, do not hesitate to inform me.**

* * *

_BLACK_VIKING_

_[Authenticated. Connecting]_

_G13: Operation Black Viking is inactive._

_G13: Who is this?_

_BO2: _

_G13: __Intel reported $ KIA_

_BO2: Don't believe everything you read_

_BO2: __Kingfish__ is still in play. $ out_

* * *

The Loyalist safehouse was located in the poor district of Bamako, Mali in Africa. The climate was hot and humid and the soldiers inside the building were already sweating profusely with their gear stuck to their skin. The safehouse was modest, nothing special; a basic kitchen, the living room was turned into a communications room with various laptops and a television to follow the news. Upstairs one finds a room with a few beds usually used for the injured where Soap is lying down in one of them and the other rooms with rusty bunk beds and some very uncomfortable mattresses on the floor. There were also bathrooms with multiple showers in them.

"Nikolai, are you sure we're safe here?" asked Price, looking out of the window.

"I hope so because I am sick of running around," said Allen.

Price turned around and beamed as he saw three women put their weapons down in the corner and walk up to him.

"I thought I told you to stay somewhere safe," he glared at them.

"If we had followed your orders, you would probably be dead by now," said Daniels getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

"And judging by your bruised up face, it looks like you needed all the help you could get."

"How is Captain MacTavish?" asked Red.

"He is resting upstairs."

"What happened exactly?" asked Allen.

"Stab wound in the abdomen. Shepherd's work."

"Bastard..."

"What about Shepherd?" Daniels asked calmly.

"Dead."

There was a terrible silence and tension hanging in the air.

"Good riddance," said Allen interrupting the silence. "Price, introduce us to your new friend over there."

Yuri was leaning against the wall while the other Loyalists were tapping away on the laptops. He turned around and observed the women. They were all lean, toned and of average height. From how they behaved they looked like soldiers and very well trained when he thought about their sniping skills.

Price motioned him to come over and he walked slowly towards them. One of them was eyeing him hungrily but the other two put a poker face on. They showed no emotions and he sensed that they did not trust him.

"This is Yuri," said Price. "He's ex-Spetsnaz and he will help us eliminate Makarov."

"Nice to meet you, Yuri. I am Sergeant Clare Daniels, United States Marine."

Yuri shook her hand and analysed her face as she grinned at him. Soft round face, light blue eyes, a button nose and a small chin. Her light blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun. His instructor had once told them that you can tell a lot by analysing the person's facial features for example, their personality. By her features, Yuri assumed that Sergeant Daniels has a docile personality but is very discipline. She is very loving but at the same time cautious.

"I am Sergeant Mackenzie-June Allen; US Army Ranger. You can call me Mac."

Yuri stared at her. Allen... It must be a coincidence. That surname is common in the United States.

"Is everything ok?"

"_Da_, I apologise," he replied. "I did not know that there are women Rangers."

"Yeah, there are very few of us."

Short hair and black eyes, to compliment her hair's colour. Yuri can make out a few faded violet steaks in her hair. Heart-shaped face, high cheek bones with a long nose and thin lips. Mac is an adventurous woman who does not turn away in the face of danger. Her eyes show pain as well as determination.

"You are strong," he said, pointing at her arm as she nearly crashed his as they shook hands.

"And _you're_ hot," she winked.

He stared at her, then at Price and back to Allen, taking aback by her comment not knowing how to react in this embarrassing situation. She laughed and walked to the side while Daniels shook her head. As Allen walked away, Yuri noticed that her pinkie was missing from her left hand.

"I am Sergeant First Class Alexandra Petrov but you can call me Red."

"You're Russian! I thought there was no rank as SFC in the Russian Army."

"There isn't," she replied. "I was promoted when I was working with the Task Force."

"I understand."

Yuri couldn't stop looking at her. Her red, fiery hair looked like she was on fire; her dark blue eyes seemed like she was looking into his soul; her square jaw and strong chiselled face probably reflected her independent personality.

"I don't mean to be rude but you stare too much Yuri," Daniels remarked.

"He's analysing us," said Red, smirking.

"Analysing?" asked Price, puzzled.

"Spetsnaz are taught to observe everything around them. For instance; Yuri has shaved black hair, light blue eyes, strong facial features, and a square jaw. That tells me that he must have been in prison."

"My face tells you that I have been in prison," he repeated, annoyed.

"No," she replied, "but the tattoos on your arms do."

She beamed at him and Daniels burst out laughing. Allen smirked and Price chuckled as he arranged his boonie hat. Yuri looked at his tattooed arms and shook his head.

"_This one likes to joke_," he thought.

"These soldiers are part of the Elite Task Force specialising in special operations," explained Price.

"Where are the other soldiers?"

The uncomfortable shifting in the women's position made Yuri realise that what he was about to hear was not going to be good news.

"They're KIA along with half of Task Force 141," said Price quietly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Let's get back to work," interrupted Allen.

As night fell, the soldiers wrote down what they've got in their armoury: weapons, ammo, gear and more. Furthermore, they decided shifts of guard posts to avoid a surprise attack from Makarov. The ETF took it in turns to check on MacTavish to see that he is breathing normally. They needed a doctor urgently as none of them were proficient in this kind of work. They only knew the basics and not how to stitch up a wound professionally. Everyone was scared in patching MacTavish up as they did not want to make a mess out of it.

Price was snoozing on the chair in front of the laptop when a sudden outburst from the guards woke him up with a jolt. He bounced from the chair and grabbed his M1911 and held it tightly in his hands.

"Nikolai, what is going on?!"

"They found two intruders," replied Nikolai.

"Locals?"

"I am not sure."

Daniels, Allen and Red ran downstairs fully dressed holding weapons in their hands. Yuri came out from the bathroom and grabbed his P99 all of their eyes fixed on the door. The Loyalists were dragging two soldiers appearing to be in full military gear, their face covered in camouflage paint and their hair covered under hats. They threw them on the floor and a grunt escaped their mouths as they hit the ground with a dozen weapons pointed at them. Price walked towards one of them, grabbed his hat and yanked his head upwards.

The women gasped as their expressions turned to disbelief. Price took a step back in shock not believing his own eyes.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. "It can't be..."

* * *

**There we go :) Thank you for following my story. Appreciate every support you guys provide. Love you :D xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter. I am feeling that the story is going slow I don't know why, maybe it's because I'm at the beginning. Criticism is always welcome, if there is something you don't approve of (even grammar or repetition of words etc) just tell me :)**

**Daninja666: It is explained in the prequel 'The Elite Task Force' in the last few chapters I believe. I am still explaining everything where I can for those who forgot a few thing from the previous story but if you still have any questions, just ask don't worry :)**

* * *

Delta Team was standing in the communications room at Fort West situated near West Point Academy in New York. Due to the recent assault, the majority of Fort West was lying in ruins. The mess hall along with the lodgings were rubble and half of the hangar was gone. The administration was the only block left standing as a whole building. All of the operations and intel are processed in this section. The comms room was adjoined with the debriefing room separated by a thick glass thus making both rooms soundproof. They sat in near darkness with only the multiple TV screens and computers to give them light. There were other soldiers with headphones chatting away urgently or typing furiously on the keyboards.

Sandman and Frost were checking the KIAs, both civilians and military while Truck and Grinch were checking out the reports on the current situation.

"It's not looking good," said Sandman, concerned.

"Neither is here boss," said Truck.

"There are a lot of dead civilians over here," said Frost, observing the endless names on the screen.

Frost entered a particular name into the database: Derek Groban. The name came up on the screen.

"Ah shit," he said, barely audible.

"What's wrong?" asked Truck.

"Daniels' fiancé... he's dead."

"Damn," said Grinch in a gloomy tone.

"You're gonna tell her?" asked Sandman looking at other names on the screen in front of him.

Frost did not reply but kept glancing at the name on the computer. He had always secretly wished that an opportunity would come to go out with Daniels years back when they went on a joined op between Delta and the Marines. When she got into a steady relationship with Groban, he dropped it and even stopped communicating with her. Now he has the chance, but not like this. He never wanted it to end like this.

"_A person died you idiot and you're thinking about going out with his woman?!_" he thought furiously.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" asked Grinch, resting his hand on Frost's shoulder.

"Yeah..."

A tall, well-built man entered the room. The soldiers stood in attention and the man nodded at them. He was wearing a green uniform and heavily decorated with medals and ribbons. The four stars on his shoulders showed that he was a General in the US Army. Even though his light brown hair was streaked with grey under the Green Beret, and his face wrinkled, he did not give the impression that he was soft. His green eyes observed the four soldiers standing in front of him. His moustache, under the long nose was the same colour as his hair and lightly tickled his thin lips.

"General Malloy," said Sandman, saluting.

The General saluted them back.

"At ease gentlemen," said General Malloy in his gruff voice. "The Russians destroyed half of New York and the death toll continues to rise. Alas, we wouldn't have managed to bring it back if it weren't for you and your team Sandman."

"Just doing our job, sir."

"It will take a long time to rebuild it but our main concern right now is to bring Makarov down," continued General Malloy.

"Captains Price and MacTavish are the most informed on the target sir," said Sandman.

"Yes, I know; but they're the most wanted men right now. I think they have problems of their own at the moment."

"Permission to speak sir?" asked Frost.

"Granted."

"How do we know for sure that they didn't go rogue and eliminated Shepherd for no reason?"

"I have known John Price for years, son. We worked together and he saved my life countless times. I am certain that he did not do it without a reason. I have my speculations why they went through with it but that's all they are right now, just speculations, nothing more."

"Understood. And the Elite Task Force sir?"

General Malloy expressed a half-smile.

"Leave them up to me Sergeant. Just concentrate on doing your work," he said, with a sparkle in his eye.

Sandman smiled and nodded.

"As you were."

* * *

"No bloody way..."

"Price?!" asked one of the women.

The dark-skinned soldier turned to her friend.

"This isn't an Ultranationalist base..."

"Oh, really? What gave it away?"

"Malloy, Williams, you can stand up," said Price.

The two women removed their black hats to reveal their hair tied back in a bun. The woman, whom Price called Malloy, went to her earpiece.

"Collins, this is Shadow; abort the mission, I repeat, abort the mission. Intel was way off. This base is friendly. Shadow out."

"Captain! Lieutenant!" said Daniels overjoyed.

"Hey ladies I am glad to see you," said Malloy beaming, hugging them.

Williams limped over to Red and fist bumped her.

"We thought you were dead," told them Red.

"There were problems with comms," said Williams, scratching her head. "Couldn't contact base or anyone else for that matter."

Another woman walked in the base, cautious of her surroundings. Her face lit up when she saw the rest of the squad and Price on the other side of the room.

"Hey there little girl," teased Mac.

"Mac, you look like shit," replied Collins as she hugged her mate.

"Lainey watch your language. You're too young to be using those big words," said Daniels, sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"What happened exactly?" asked Price in a serious tone. "What happened to Ghost, Roach and the others?"

Everyone put their weapons down and Yuri stayed in the shadows and holstered his weapon; he didn't want to attract any attention. Malloy, Williams and Collins removed some of their gear to be more comfortable.

"We arrived exactly when Shepherd shot Ghost and Roach. We managed to give them assistance as soon as possible."

"So, they are alive?" asked Nikolai.

"Last time we were with them they were fine... kind of," said the Lieutenant.

"Shot with a .44 magnum at point blank range is not going to be pretty," said Captain Malloy.

"Why didn't Shepherd kill you?" asked Price puzzled.

"We have no idea. He was surprised to see us there and actually stopped a soldier from shooting us. I guess we weren't in his plan."

"We were too concentrated on helping out Ghost and Roach to actually hunt him down," said Collins.

"Soap and I took care of him," said Price, half-smiling.

"We noticed," said Williams. "Your faces are plastered all around the world. Interpol, CIA, FBI; you name it, you're on it."

"Where's Soap by the way?" asked Malloy, confused that Captain MacTavish wasn't there to meet them.

"He's upstairs resting. He's fine," Price lied. "What happened to the rest of the 141? Scarecrow, Ozone?"

Malloy shook her head.

"They're all dead," she said in a small voice.

"Shite..."

"You are all tired," interrupted Red. "Go wash to get that camo paint off and get some rest. We will talk in the morning."

"Good idea," said Nikolai.

"I'd like to see Captain MacTavish," said Malloy determined.

"Follow me," said Price. "Charlene, you'd better come as well."

Williams looked baffled but followed them anyway. They went upstairs and entered the first room opposite the stairs.

* * *

MacTavish started opening his eyes and the first thing he saw was the dark, low ceiling. An old lamp was hanging from above. The room was small, the walls bare of any paint or wallpaper and the floor made up of wooden panels.

A flicker of light was coming in from the high windows behind him and landed on a head which was lying next to him. MacTavish couldn't see the face, just light brown, wavy hair. Whoever that was, assuming it was a woman due to long hair, was sitting on a chair and sleeping as she rested her head on the bed next to his side. He was confused and tried to rub his eyes but he felt his arm too heavy to lift. His abdomen wasn't burning with pain like before, probably he was under sedatives.

The head started to move and turned around. MacTavish gasped slightly as he gazed into light green eyes. The woman grinned as he saw him awake. He couldn't believe his eyes...

"Lisa? But... you're dead," he croaked. "Am I dead?"

"We're both alive, sweetheart," she replied beaming.

Malloy stretched and yawned and the door opened. Williams walked in holding a bag.

"Good morning sleepyheads," she said. "How are you feeling this morning Captain MacTavish?"

"Fox?" he asked. "What the bloody hell is going on? I thought you were-"

"-dead yes we know," said Malloy. "Comms were not working, we couldn't contact you."

"I came to give you a check up Soap," said Williams, resting the bag on a chair nearby. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shite."

Lieutenant Charlene 'Fox' Williams giggled as she took out and put on a pair of blue latex gloves. Next, she took out the stethoscope and started hearing MacTavish's heart while looking at her watch. Williams was a certified medic and usually took care of the Elite Task Force when they are wounded in action. Since they've been working with Task Force 141, she started looking out for them as well.

"Hmm," is all that she could say.

She rested the stethoscope around her neck and put MacTavish's t-shirt up to reveal bloody bandages.

"Damn," murmured Malloy.

Williams cut off the bandages exposing the stab wound. MacTavish had a wide gash but the skin was neatly sewn together.

"I am not going to touch it," said Williams looking in the bag for fresh bandages. "The doctor who did this did a great job. I am just going to change your bandages."

"How is he?"

They turned around and Price was in the doorway leaning against the wall.

"His heartbeat is weak, he's malnourished and the wound looks bad," said the Lieutenant, motioning MacTavish to sit up so that she could wrap the bandages around him.

"Is it that bad?" MacTavish groaned.

"You'll be fine Soap do not worry. All you can eat right now are fluids so prepare your body for a shitload of soup."

"Lovely..."

"How long will it take to get him on his feet?" asked Price.

"Do not rush him. The wound looks healthy with no signs of infection; that's always good but he needs to strengthen up. I'll give him two months."

"Aye, fine. What's your next move Lisa?"

Malloy was staring at the opposite wall thinking. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I managed to contact my dad before I got here. He tipped me off about this base," she replied. "I am guessing that he had an idea that this base was friendly but he didn't want to alert anyone in case they came to check and found you out."

"The bad news is due to General Malloy being Lisa's father, they denied him being the CO of the Elite Task Force after the death of Major Stevens," said Williams as she motioned MacTavish to lie back down.

"Who's in charge then?" asked MacTavish.

"The big heads," replied Malloy. "They do not trust us, seeing that we have worked with you in the past so they're keeping a close eye on the squad."

"So what is our next objective?" asked Mac who just entered the room.

"What the-? How long have you been eavesdropping?!" asked Williams heated.

"Quite a while," said Collins, appearing in the doorway.

"Red, Daniels we're waiting," said Malloy, rolling her eyes.

Red and Daniels entered the room like they had done nothing wrong and MacTavish shook his head, laughing. When Malloy noticed that everyone was settled she resumed her conversation.

"Well our objective is to bring in the two highly dangerous SAS operatives wanted by every organisation," she said quietly.

There was an ugly silence hanging in the air. Price's and MacTavish's eyes opened wide and everyone froze not knowing how to react. Malloy grabbed her Beretta 92 and pointed it at Price.

"I'm sorry Price... It's just business."

"You're bloody kidding right?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm kidding!" she said laughing, and holstered her gun.

"Fuck you Malloy! I seriously hate you!" shouted Mac storming out of the room.

Williams rested her face in her palm; how could this woman be the Field Commander of a Special Forces squad?

"Seriously though," she resumed, "that is our objective. It is an advantage on our side meaning that we are not tied down with any deadlines therefore we can help you unless they call us back in to assist in some other mission."

"That's great," muttered MacTavish satisfied.

"Well... or until they catch us that we've been helping two notorious army men who went rogue," added Daniels.

MacTavish chuckled but stopped immediately as he felt his abdomen was going to tear apart.

"By the way I want you to meet somebody new on the team," said Price. "He's downstairs; follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Dr Maragret Malloy was on a bus travelling on the way to Nalchik situated in South West Russia. On any other day, she would be going to the hospital to do her work as a surgeon, but today, she was on a mission. Her daughter informed her of two injured soldiers currently residing in the local city's hospital. With the help of her husband's position in the military, she will transport these men out of Russia and keep them under observation.

On her left, sitting beside her, was an undercover soldier who was assigned as her bodyguard. She could feel her heart pound against her chest and started fidgeting with her light brown hair which had streaks of grey in it. She rubbed her face, stretching away the wrinkles.

"_I am getting too old for this,_" she thought, slightly shaking her head.

If they got caught that they were Americans, they would be arrested and can forget freedom for a quite substantial amount of time. Another reason this particular lad was chosen is because he was fluent in the Russian language. The only words she knew was _Da _which meant _Yes_. Sergeant Fuhrman had wide shoulders, very muscular and well-built. His head was shaved and he had this monotonous expression on his face that would annoy you. Everything about him made you feel protected so Dr Malloy did not complain.

They were just driving in the city of Nalchik. It was a beautiful sight with the Caucasus Mountains covered in white in the background. Dr Malloy looked at her watch: 17:50pm.

"_Good,_" she thought, expressing a sigh of relief.

The plan was to arrive around six, extract the soldiers in the helicopter and get the hell out of there.

"Remember," she said to Fuhrman, "the men are listed under false names: Sergei Vasily and Vahur Kozlov."

"I got this ma'am," he replied with a hint of a smile, "you don't have to worry about a thing."

* * *

Downstairs in the living room/operations room, Yuri was cleaning his P99 and assembling it again. He rose from his chair as he noticed Price and the three other soldiers, the other half of the Elite Task Force which were presumed dead, were there to meet him. One of the women's face was familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he saw her. She did have a face with common features so maybe he was confusing her with someone else.

"So, you are Yuri right? I am Corporal Lainey Collins, United States Army," she said with a dazzling smile, enthusiastically shaking his hand.

"You may call her Little Collins," said Allen half-smirking. "She is the youngest, just 20 years old."

Collins glared at Allen with her brown eyes and turned back to face Yuri, her light brown hair splashing a cross her face.

"You call me that, I'll kill you," she said fiercely and left off without another word.

"Collins really changed," said Red.

"With what happened to her, who can blame her," muttered Daniels.

Yuri tried to listen and comprehend what they were saying but they stopped abruptly.

"I am Lieutenant Charlene Williams of the Marine Corps; codename's 'Fox', don't ask how I got the name," she said, annoyed.

"Williams is second in command of the ETF," said Price.

"Lieutenant," said Yuri curtly.

Williams had a dark complexion, with dark brown hair and eyes. She had hollow cheeks and an oval face with a small nose. Her eyes pierced through Yuri's which made him shudder.

Malloy did not introduce herself instantly but continued to stare at Yuri in a suspicious way and she knew that he could sense it because he stayed back and his eyes were alerted.

"Captain Lisa Malloy; codename's 'Shadow'; United States Army," she murmured.

Neither of them moved forward to shake hands, they continued to stare at each other. Price sensed that there was something wrong and fixed his gaze upon Malloy. Suddenly, Malloy went for sidearm, grabbed Yuri by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Yuri, wide-eyed, gritted his teeth and glowered at his assailant.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Yuri spat.

"Now I remember your face you son of a bitch!" she said furiously.

"Lisa, what is going on?" asked Price alarmed, pointing his M1911 towards Yuri without knowing why.

"This asshole was present when Makarov and Espinosa had a deal about a shipping of armaments," she snarled.

Yuri grimaced as the end of the barrel of Malloy's sidearm was pressed hard against his temple. That's where he saw her...

"And how would you know princess?" he asked half-smiling. "You are the enemy here if you were working with Espinosa."

Malloy slammed him again, holding back the temptation to shoot him. The Loyalists were already struggling to fight Makarov and if they had moles in their team, they already lost the war.

"Do you know someone by the name Allen?" she asked.

Yuri's eyes opened wide at that name.

"Yeah, that's what I thought... Mac, this jerk worked with your brother."

Mac clutched her Desert Eagle tightly with her forefinger touching the trigger lightly.

"You're Joseph's sister?" he asked in a small voice.

She nodded with angry tears in her eyes.

"If you were the one who helped kill my brother, I will not hesitate to shoot," she said with a surprisingly steady voice.

"I will explain," said Yuri, defeated. "Let me go please."

Malloy glanced over to Price where he nodded cautiously. Everyone put their weapons down but they were still on alert.

"I admit that I was working with Makarov for a period of time," he started, rubbing his chest. "What I thought was patriotic and 'for the greater good', turned out to be ruthless murdering and elimination of those who thought different than us."

He sat down, looking at the floor, ashamed to look them in the eyes. Yuri turned his gaze towards Allen.

"When Makarov recruited Alexei Borodin, the man had everything Russian about him, down to the tattoos. Unfortunately, Makarov had learnt of his true identity."

"He was in deep undercover how the hell did he manage to know of his true identity?" she spat.

"How did _you_ know about it?"

"Well," she stammered taken by surprise. "I didn't buy the 'insurgence attack in Afghanistan' so I searched here and there and ..."

"If you managed to find out so fast don't you think that Makarov, who has unlimited resources, would have managed to learn about Borodin's identity with any difficulty?"

"Unless someone put the info out there on purpose," murmured Williams and Price nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," continued Yuri, "I warned him, told him to get out when he had the chance. I confessed to him that Makarov's purpose was utter madness and that I wanted out. It took a lot of time to gain Allen's trust and when I did, it was too late...

"I decided to sabotage Makarov's assault at Zakhaev airport but he found me out. He shot and left me sprawled on the parking lot floor half-dead. I dragged myself to the elevator, somehow got to the first floor and managed to find a gun. I tried my best to kill him and to warn Allen but..."

There was silence in the room. Mac walked out without uttering a word and Malloy holstered her weapon. Price glared at Yuri fighting the urge to throw him a punch. Nikolai was the first to speak.

"I can vouch for Yuri. I trust him," he said, reassuringly.

"Good," said Malloy, "because I don't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter I didn't write anything as I was really busy. I apologize :'( Exams are next week so I'm swamped with work; however, I still find time to write and post for you lovely readers :3 Don't worry, I'll keep updating as regularly as possible. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Malloy was stroking MacTavish's hair as he slept peacefully. The moonlight beams lit his face. She sighed as she was thinking about the unforgettable times they had spent together. It's been years since they first met. MacTavish had required assistance as his squad was trapped in London and the ETF was the only team in the vicinity at that time. She giggled as she remembered how furious they were as they were going on leave, and instead of going home, they were rerouted in the middle of a battle.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and it started ringing. Cursing under her breath, she searched her pocket for her mobile nearly dropping it on the floor. There was a message from her mother and she opened it promptly hoping for good news.

"_Both of the packages are secure. M."_

Pressing the reply button, Malloy wrote:

"_Roger that. Thank you and good luck. L."_

Malloy expressed a sigh of relief and smiled as she felt the stress melting away and the knot in her stomach coming loose. She glanced down and noticed a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No, don't worry," croaked MacTavish. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Ghost and Roach are in a secure location."

"Excellent news!" he beamed, but his expression turned into a frown. "I thought I told you to go sleep in the other room."

"I feel more relaxed being near you and knowing that you're ok."

"I feel great; now go to sleep!" he insisted.

"Forget it," she replied, stubbornly.

"Fine..."

MacTavish pulled the covers back and smiled at Malloy.

"Get in, come on."

She did not need to be told twice as she got in bed and cuddled alongside MacTavish. He felt warm to the touch of her fingers as she slid her hand across his bare chest. Malloy snuck her face in his neck and took a deep breath. How she loved that particular smell of him and smiled as she kissed him lightly.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"Me too."

MacTavish kissed her lightly on her forehead and stroked her hair gently. He hugged her tightly to him as he planted kisses all over her face. Malloy giggled like a little girl and blushed. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go.

"You won't manage to escape, you little nugget. You're mine forever muahahaha!"

Malloy burst out laughing at the evil laugh.

"What the hell was that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I think the medication is going to my head."

"I hope so because I would have to break up with you. I don't date immature men," she said in a snob manner, sarcastically lifting her head up in the air.

"Come 'ere you twat," he teased, tickling her.

"You're supposed to be resting! You can't afford opening up your wound!"

"That would be embarrassing to explain to Williams. 'Well, you see Lieutenant, the wound opened when I was trying to get on top of Malloy'."

"Oh my goodness how did I ever end up being your girlfriend," nudged him Malloy.

"Do we really need to go over this again? It's because I'm fantastic and perfect," he replied winking.

"You're so full of yourself," she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Yet, here you are," he whispered, chuckling.

They both closed their eyes for what seemed a few minutes when the door burst open. Malloy panicked as she opened her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to the sunlight coming in from the windows. In the doorway she saw bright, red hair.

"Captain! We've got a problem!" exclaimed Red.

"W-What?" Malloy replied groggily.

"It's Daniels."

Malloy and Red sprinted outside towards the next room. They halted just in time as a chair flew by them and crashed against the opposite wall. They peered inside and saw Williams trying to calm her down without any success. Collins approached them looking alarmed.

"She went totally berserk after she hung up on the phone," said Collins, flinching.

"Who called her?" asked Malloy now wide-awake.

"It was Frost."

"Frost?"

"Derek Westbrook from Delta," said Red.

"Ah right, one of Sandman's men. What did he tell her?"

"Daniel's fiancé died in the New York assault," said Collins in a small voice.

"Fuck ..."

Williams got out of the room and rapidly closed the door behind her. She was breathing heavily and shook her head. Price and Allen had just come upstairs and the former stood at the end, frightened to approach the scene. Collins had explained to Price what had happened but he hadn't interfered. The truth was that he was scared in saying the wrong thing so he preferred keeping his mouth shut than blabber something that he would later regret.

"She lost it," said Williams distressed.

"What do you suggest?" Allen asked Williams.

"I'm a medic not a psychologist!"

"Let's leave her alone," ordered Malloy. "We'll talk to her when she's calmer."

"I can talk to her if you want."

They turned around and saw Yuri standing near Price. Their eyes, especially Malloy's, narrowed and automatically defended the door.

"Better not," said Allen, defensively.

Ignoring Allen's comment, Yuri pushed through them and went for the door. Malloy grabbed his arm firmly and glared at him.

"I don't think you understood," she said in a menacing tone, "she told you to get lost."

Yuri grabbed Malloy's hand and forced it away from his. He stared her down and then smiled slightly.

"I can relate to Sergeant Daniels," he said calmly with a hint of pity in his voice.

Without any hesitation, he went inside the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The warehouse was full with metal containers, some of them empty and other filled with cargo. That was not the focus in the place though. Soldiers were checking the assault rifles and ammo in the wooden boxes – P90, Five Seven, AK-47 and other weapons. Anatoly was massaging his neck. His work consisted of observing the handling of the cargo but he had been up for about twelve hours now and he was destroyed. He would have loved to go take a nap but nobody disobeys Vladimir Makarov's orders.

"_Come on, let's move it_," he shouted in Russian.

"Aren't we preparing a bit early for the summit?" asked one of the soldiers. "I mean it is taking place in a month."

"When Makarov orders something, we do it. Now go work!"

"_Da, da..._"

* * *

Daniels was sitting in a corner with her head buried in her knees. She only looked up when someone sat down on the floor near her. Yuri looked at her, smiled and offered her a tissue but she refused to take it. He observed how her hair which was once tied neatly back in a bun is now coming loose. Tears fell on her lap and her blue eyes were puffy and red.

"I know how you are feeling..." he said quietly.

There was silence. Daniels looked away from Yuri and stared at the opposite wall feeling helpless and weak. Why should she listen to him? He is a liar who had betrayed Allen's brother and who had worked with their enemy.

"... and I know that right now you are finding it hard to trust me," he continued.

His gaze fell upon Daniels' and she felt that he was reading her mind.

"Five years ago, there was a protest in Moscow."

Daniels waited for Yuri to continue. He had come here to help her; the least she could do was listen to him.

"This protest was something about a corrupted government. It was organised by the Ultranationalists; specifically by Imran Zakhaev. There were a lot of people walking through the streets minding their own business not wanting to get mixed up. Unfortunately, a fight broke out.

"A lot of bystanders were sucked in this fight. It turned into a nightmare; people were being stomped on, children were trying to find their parents. When the police finally got the situation under control, seven people were dead. My girlfriend was one of them."

Daniels gasped and looked at him in horror. She continued staring at him until she finally spoke.

"I am so sorry..."

"I am telling you this Sergeant, so that you realise that you are not alone. Your team is out there waiting to help you. You have support and people who love you. Don't throw it away. You're young, you'll heal. I promise you."

"Thank you for telling me Yuri."

"Of course Clare," he said. "Anything for a comrade in need."

He put an arm around her and comforted her until she stopped shaking and crying.

* * *

**After what happened last time, with Yuri being hated by everyone (who can blame them?) I tried to show a more sensitive side to his character. Tell me what you think :) See you next week xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daninja: Sergeant Clare Daniels is the same person. She was the one who had a break down :)**

**SJ648: We'll see how the story progresses hun :)**

**I was supposed to update on Friday but I was too busy. This week I finish exams and submit all the assignments so I'm supposed to be more relaxed. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Bad news, the president never made it to Hamburg for the peace summit," said Red, leaning against the wall.

"Looks like Makarov's played his next hand," said MacTavish groaning.

Williams was checking MacTavish' wound, as the ETF and the 141 were huddled together observing charts and papers with intel on their enemy.

"And I thought that the peace summit was going to calm things down," said Allen, looking at her missing pinkie.

"If Makarov puts himself back on the grid, he wants it to be known," said Price, thoughtful.

"So where do we start hunting?" continued MacTavish.

Williams sighed as she started putting bandages on MacTavish's abdomen but he stopped her.

"Lieutenant, I'm fully healed," he said, "There's no need for that."

"You're not hundred percent healed, Soap," she said, worried.

"He'll be fine," said Price.

"Captain Price, I suggest we start searching in Sierra Leone," said Yuri. "Makarov's using a local paramilitary group to move shipments from there, to Morocco and Spain.

Yuri circled they key places he just mentioned on a map that was lying around in front of them. MacTavish narrowed his eyes as she scratched his stubble thoughtfully.

"He's moving north..." he said finally.

"Right towards her majesty's doorstep," Price sighed. "What's the cargo?"

"No idea," shrugged Yuri, "but it's important to him."

"Then I want it."

"That's good and all but we need a plan," said Malloy.

MacTavish pointed at a river in Sierra Leone on the map.

"We can use the river to get in close. There's a factory in the camp where they store the shipments," he said. "The PRF's been waging genocide in the highlands for months. They'll be everywhere."

"Great..." Daniels groaned.

"Makarov wouldn't let this travel lightly if it didn't serve a greater purpose," said Price, loading his M14 EBR. "Chances are, the bastard will be there personally to see things off. If he's back on the grid, then so are we.

"Let's move out," said Malloy.

* * *

"Price, we're outside the village, east of your position; over," said Malloy in her earpiece.

"Copy that; we'll meet you at the factory. Price out."

"Ok ladies, stay low and keep out of sight."

"Copy that Shadow," they replied.

The ETF moved from car to low walls to barrels to stay hidden the best they could from the local militia. The place was a dump; trash covered the streets, houses looked like they were going to collapse any minute. People were running and screaming with the local soldiers in pursuit. The soldiers' age ranged from probably eighteen to over thirties, wearing maroon berets and sunglasses. Some of them had their AK-47 over their shoulder looking all high and mighty.

They were all disgusted by soldiers' behaviour and terrorist acts but they couldn't do anything. If they were compromised, the whole army would be chasing them down. Even though they were equipped with silenced M14s, they still had to stay sharp in order not to alert anyone.

After what it seemed like thirty minutes pushing through the village and eliminating the enemy silently, the ETF saw Price and MacTavish from a distance near the factory.

"There they are," whispered Collins.

"Soap, I can see you and Price; we'll be there in three," said Malloy.

"Don't bother," he replied, slightly panicked. "We've been compromised."

"Shit. Shadow, what do we do?" asked Williams.

"We go and help them! Fox, take Red and Daniels and cover the left flank. Allen and Collins, centre, on me. Let's move!" ordered Malloy.

"Roger," replied Williams.

They ran in a crawl-walk position, switching to their AKs and eliminated any hostiles that were into their way.

"Ah crap, a technical! Take cover!" shouted Allen.

The PK machine gun mounted on the vehicle was shredding everywhere with 7.62mm bullets. They had to wait for the gunner to reload before they could risk taking him out.

"He's reloading! Shoot!" yelled Malloy.

They eliminated the gunner and also the driver and other soldiers who got out of the vehicle. Civilians were crossing the street, panicked and alarmed. One of the boys stopped in the middle of the street and pointed north while looking at them to indicate the direction the PRF went.

"Get out of the street boy!" bellowed Collins, worried that the little boy might get caught in the crossfire.

As they moved up, they encountered more resistance. Allen and Collins threw grenades to thin out the numbers as possible. The soldiers looked panicked and it seemed that they were trying to concentrate on Williams' group as well as Malloy's.

"Shadow, Nikolai informed me about a possible location of the cargo at the militia's headquarters at the centre of town," said Price in her earpiece.

"Got it, we'll meet you there," she replied. "Fox, you heard that? Regroup on me at the headquarters."

"Affirmative, we'll meet you there."

They continued running through the buildings when they heard explosions not far from their position.

"What's that?" asked Malloy.

"Sounds like mortars," replied Collins.

"Soap you ok?" shouted Malloy in her earpiece.

There was no reply.

"Price? Yuri?!"

"We're fine Shadow," replied Yuri, half-yelling. "Just keep pushing to the church."

Malloy expressed a sigh of relief. They put on fresh mags in their assault rifles and kept moving to the south west.

"Yo Shadow! There's a fridge over here," said Allen amused. "Maybe you and Soap could use it for your new home when you get married."

Malloy gave her an annoyed look.

"We're not engaged. Now, keep your head in the game Mac and stop pissing me off."

"Roger that Cap'!"

They got out of an alley and saw the church in front of them and Soap, Price and Yuri on their right. Williams, Red and Daniels got out of the alley on the other side of the square.

"Price! There's the bird! They're moving the cargo!" yelled MacTavish.

"We're out of time! Get to that church, NOW!" ordered Price.

The problem was that getting to the church was not as easy as they thought. Hostiles were swarming in and surrounding the area. In the middle of the square, there was a lot of dumped furniture and tables which made it hard to locate the enemy.

The sound of the helicopter echoed in the air as the 141 and the ETF pushed forward to the church. Yuri and Red managed to get near the church's door. Suddenly the door slammed open and they were assaulted by the enemy. A dog attacked Red and tackled her to the floor. She struggled with the beast and held it by its throat as she searched for her Grach. However, she heard a loud pop and the dog lied dead on top of her. Red saw Yuri pointing his Five Seven at it. She sighed as she pushed the dead dog to the ground. Yuri offered her his hand which she gladly took and helped her off the floor.

"_Spasibo_," she told him.

(_Thank you_)

"You're welcome, Alexandra," he replied, beaming.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get to the cargo," smirked Daniels.

They ran to the back of the church and outside and saw a helicopter departing with the package.

"They're getting away with the cargo!" shouted Price.

They started shooting at the helo but knew that small arms fire won't affect it at all and watched it fly away until it became a small dot in the sky.

"Damn..." continued Price. "Nikolai, the shipment's gone. We missed our window!"

"What about Makarov?" asked Nikolai.

"Must've done a runner; just get us out of here."

MacTavish grabbed a crowbar and opened one of the crates. He glanced inside and with a puzzled look he glanced at Price.

"Empty. What do you think Makarov was after?"

"We'll ask the bastard when we find him," said Price, furious.

* * *

In the evening, disavowed 141 and the Elite Task Force were in a small country home in the island of Lampedusa situated between Tunisia and Malta. The safehouse in Mali was not longer safe and it was much secure to keep shifting places.

The house was situated in the middle of the island in a quaint place called Aria Rossa, enclosed in a forest making it hard to find. The building was originally built for five people but they managed to squeeze in just fine. The living room was turned into a comms room once again and Price was sitting at the table analysing every detail of the cargo. The kitchen was adjacent to the living room and had pale-coloured, old fashioned furniture and stainless steel appliances. The bathroom was limited in space with the toilet, sink and shower arranged in a way that only two tiles in the middle are free. The colour of the tiles was mint green and that of the ceramic was light brown. Whoever chose the furniture had very poor taste.

Upstairs consisted of one master bedroom, a guest bedroom and another bathroom. Every nook and cranny was covered with photographs of the large family of the renter.

"Yo Malloy," shouted Allen from upstairs. "I'm going crazy here. Can't we take all these pictures down? I can't even smoke without these people looking at me and judging me."

"No, we can't touch anything," she replied.

Allen groaned and went into the bedroom to rest. They had rented the house from a friendly and warm family native to the island. They even lent them their car which MacTavish and Collins took to drive into town to shop for supplies. Daniels and Malloy went into the backyard to smoke and talk while Red was in the upstairs balcony accessed from the master bedroom. She sat down on bench overlooking the marvellous view and greenery of Lampedusa.

"May I join you?"

Red peaked around and saw Yuri wearing casual clothes. To avoid attention, they all had changed into casual clothing. However, they still suspect someone noticed Nikolai land his Pave Low into the backyard.

"Of course."

Yuri sat down near her and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"We were so close in getting the cargo," he said, shaking his head.

"These things happen."

"True. So, tell me a bit about yourself Alexandra."

"First, I prefer being called Red and second, there is nothing more to say," she said, curtly.

"Come on, what about family?" he insisted.

"No family."

"When we met, you mentioned that Spetsnaz are trained to observe and record features of people. From where did you learn that?"

Red crossed her legs and arms and observed a flock of birds flying by.

"My father was a Spetsnaz Instructor. He used to train me and give me tips when I was part of the Army in Russia," she said.

"Smart man," said Yuri, grinning. "What was his first name?"

"Maksim Petrov."

Red was taken by surprise as Yuri cheered and laughed. She looked at him strangely and slid a bit far from him.

"Your father was the one who trained me and my platoon," he explained. "And you're his daughter... small world."

"You knew my father?!"

"A loyal and honourable man. I heard that Makarov was after him," he finished in a small voice.

"Your friend hunted us down," said Red in an unpleasant tone. "We went separate ways and I never heard from him again."

"I'm sorry."

"You saved my life so..." continued Red.

"We're comrades, that's what we do," she said, a smile reappearing on his face.

"I owe my comrade one then," she joked.

Yuri opened his arms.

"How about a hug?" he asked.

Red stared at him.

"You are too mellow to be a Spetsnaz," she finally said.

"We have feelings too regardless of what we do you know," he winked.

Red rolled her eyes and grinned as she hugged Yuri. He slipped his hand in her hair and could feel its softness between his fingers. He inhaled and could smell her natural scent from her skin. As they were breaking apart, Yuri stopped inches away from her face and gazed into her dark blue eyes.

From that close, Red could see small scars on Yuri's nose and cheeks. His blue eyes were sparkling and could feel his breathing on her face. Suddenly, she felt her face getting hot and looked down.

"I-I should g-go," she stammered, blushing.

"Alexandra, wait!" Yuri shouted after her but she was already gone.

Yuri put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It was a long time since he felt that way. He shook his head and forced himself to stay focused on the mission but every time he tried, an image of Red' dark blue eyes appeared in his mind. That red, flaming hair and pale, clear skin made his head spin. What would her father, Maksim tell him if he knew what he was thinking about?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it my soldiers :) See you in the next chapter! Follow the story to keep reading about the 141 and the ETF! :D xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**You lovely people, you make me so happy :3 Thank you for your kind reviews. Regarding the Yuri/Red pairing, I am still experimenting on it. We'll see how it goes :)**

**Bam! Another chapter is up! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Price was washing his face in the upstairs bathroom when he stopped and observed himself in the mirror. Water was dripping from his face, onto his neck and down his chest. He studied how his face has become wrinkled due to old age and how his eyes expressed determination... or maybe desperation? Desperate, to catch Makarov and to protect his mate Soap. He sighed and shook his head. Why did he feel helpless? They've eliminated Zakhaev, and even Teresa Espinosa, the notorious terrorist who worked with Makarov who was also Viktor Zakhaev's girlfriend. Yet, he felt no sense of accomplishment whatsoever.

He grabbed a towel, dried his face and put on his army standard t-shirt. He eyed annoyingly the casual clothing MacTavish has laid down for him to 'blend in with the locals'. Bright blue t-shirt and a pair of red trousers. No way was he going to wear those. MacTavish is an outstanding soldier but he was shite when it came to shopping. If blending with the locals meant wearing that monstrosity, he preferred be locked inside until the end of time. Price chuckled as he put on his boonie hat and went downstairs.

In the backyard, Daniels was smoking while sitting down on the ground. The grass felt cool and soft between her fingers and a thought snapped in her head. It was at the park, the first day she met Derek. She was lying down on the grass when a ball hit her on the face. She could never forget the way he was stammering apologies over and over. Suddenly, tears fogged up her sight and she quickly wiped them away as she heard the backdoor open.

"Hey there," said Malloy, grinning.

"Lisa," said Daniels while offering her a cigarette.

Malloy gladly took one and lighted it up with her Zippo containing the emblem of the Elite Task Force. She joined her on the grass and stared at the clouds bobbing in the sky.

"How are you?"

"I'm coping," replied Daniels. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Do you ever get over it? I mean, what did you do when you learnt your brother was killed?"

Malloy looked down in dismay. How can she forget about her brother Thomas?

"Tommy was killed in action in Afghanistan so we were kind of prepared of the risks he was taking when he enrolled in the Army. The fact that he was just eighteen years old fresh out of Basic made me so angry...

"I still got my older sister who will give birth any time now. And you still got your mother and father."

She then turned to Daniels and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will be lying if I told you that you will get over it and that everything will be fine. However, time will heal and you will feel better. That, I promise you."

"That's what Yuri told me," said Daniels.

"Well, then _Yuri _told something useful for once," said Malloy, with a hint of disrespect in her voice.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"The man worked with Makarov. I think that's pretty self-explanatory."

"Give him a chance," said Daniels nudging her.

"You Marines are getting too soft," Malloy joked.

"Getting soft my ass," said Daniels determined.

"Malloy, you've got a call over the laptop," said Williams, peaking through the door.

Malloy rushed inside and accepted the call on the laptop.

"Star?" said a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Texas," replied Malloy.

"Shadow, it's a pleasure to hear your voice. Please give us some good news."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any ma'am," said Malloy, motioning MacTavish and Price to stay quiet.

"We sent one of the best Task Forces after them," said a man's voice this time. "We expect results."

"And I understand that sir," said Malloy. "However, do keep in consideration that we are dealing with two highly trained SAS operatives. To hide and keep out of sight have been grinded into them."

"Very well," said the woman again. "Remember that we chose you Captain over other highly trained soldiers. We're pooling in resources to help you catch Price and MacTavish. They have eliminated General Shepherd and are accused of treason. This is of high priority. Don't make us look bad."

"We won't let you down ma'am," said Malloy, wiping her forehead. "One last thing; is there any news of Lieutenant Williams' sister?"

"Colonel Tamara Williams was last heard before going out on a mission in Afghanistan," said the man. "We have not heard anything from her. She is listed as MIA."

"Thank you sir," said Williams, worried.

"We're sorry Lieutenant. Keep us updated Captain. Base out."

Malloy expressed a sigh of relief and closed the laptop.

"You were not joking when you said that you were supposed to bring us in," said Price.

"Of course not," said Malloy. "For now, we'll keep stalling. I don't know how long I will be able to do so though."

"Let's concentrate on Makarov," said MacTavish. "Let's take this step by step."

* * *

Red walked along a dirt path in the middle of the forest holding two ice-cold water bottles. She loved the scent of dirt and humidity that hung in the air. She could hear the birds' wings flutter above her and the leaves move with the wind. Finally, she arrived at her destination; a clearing in the forest with a Pave Low in the middle. At the side of the huge helo, she spotted a sweaty man with a wrench in his hand.

"Nikolai!" shouted Red.

Nikolai looked up and smiled as he saw Red approaching him. She handed him the water and he downed it at once.

"_Spasibo_, I needed that," he said. "What brings you here?"

"Thought I might come here and keep you company," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"I am maintaining the Pave Low to make sure that she is always in the best possible condition when we fly out there."

Nikolai wiped the sweat off his face and turned to Red with an evil grin.

"What about you and Yuri?" he asked mischievously.

Red chocked on the water and glared at him.

"He told you?!"

"Of course he did," he replied casually. "He saves your life, he gets a hug; I save all of your lives and I get nothing!"

"You get our gratitude."

Nikolai scoffed. Red rolled her eyes, approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"That is not like you at all Alexandra. Do not get me wrong, I am not complaining," beamed Nikolai.

"You tell someone else about this and I _will_ kill you," she warned him.

"That's more like it," he chuckled. "Anyway, you want to get Yuri jealous?"

"I am not interested in him," she replied annoyed.

"Why don't you give it a try? We all need some love in this screwed up world."

"Looks like you have experienced 'love' numerous times Mr. Nikolai," she teased him.

Nikolai chuckled and winked at her.

"What I am saying is, that it is good to let loose once in a while, that is all."

"_Ya nenavizhu tibia_, Nikolai!" she said as she walked away.

(_I hate you_)

"I love you too," he replied, laughing on his own.

* * *

Malloy walked approximately two kilometres south west of the house. The sun was setting and the tress glowed red and orange. She patrolled the area to make sure there weren't any traps or places where someone can hide and spy on them. She was becoming a bit paranoid that they may be caught. The day before, Williams had argued that they should have moved to Sicily so that Williams could be near her boyfriend Ghost. It was too risky, she didn't want to attract a lot attention to neither themselves nor to Ghost and Roach. As long as they are being supervised by her mother at the hospital, she felt at ease.

A scrunching sound was coming from the bushes west of her position. She grabbed her Beretta and cocked the hammer, safety off and ready to fire. It could be just an animal but she wasn't going to risk it. Slowly, placing the tip of her foot first, she moved towards the bushes and raised her gun.

"Don't move!" she yelled.

"Shite! Lisa it's me!" cried MacTavish, toppling over.

"Goodness John! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm checking the perimeter like you told me to!"

"You were supposed to check the east side of the house," said Malloy, uncocking the hammer and holstering her weapon.

She offered him her hand, which he gladly took and helped him up.

"Found anything suspicious?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," he replied. "The place is secure. We're safe here."

"For now."

"Stop being paranoid sweetheart, we're fine," said MacTavish moving closer to her.

"You're right; maybe I'm getting too obsessed."

MacTavish hugged her closely and stroke her back. He nibbled playfully on her ear and she started to giggle. He started kissing her cheek and down her neck.

"We should be heading back," she whispered.

"Or we could stay here a little longer," he said, winking at her.

He pushed her against the tree with force. MacTavish had always like things that were rough and aggressive. He knew what he wanted and he always got it in the end. They started kissing passionately as he untied her hair. Malloy started unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"You naughty lass," he said, smirking.

MacTavish slid his hand under her t-shirt and she could feel his calloused hands against her pale skin. She couldn't remember the last time they were so close like this with each other. She removed his shirt and could smell the slight trace of his aftershave she loved so much. His torso was chiselled and there was a scar across his abdomen. Those wide shoulders made Malloy fall over him even more. The feeling of his bare chest against hers made Malloy grab MacTavish's hair and pulled him even closer.

"What if someone discovers us?" she asked, as he undid her trousers.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, nobody will find out lass. Now come over here!"

He grabbed her from her waist forcefully and they slid on the ground laughing quietly. Their movements started becoming more aggressive as MacTavish grabbed Malloy from her hair as he kissed and sucked on her neck going even lower. She gasped and moaned slightly at the touch of his stubble tingling against her chest.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered, in a seducing tone.

She slammed him on the ground and forced him to lie there as she got on top of him. They were all sweaty as it got more intense between them. They lost track of time as they rolled over in the grass, their hands moving all over, breathing hard and her hair brushing his face as she was on top of him.

"Bloody hell Lisa," he groaned in pleasure.

MacTavish squeezed her tightly to him and then his body relaxed. They were both feeling calm, sprawled naked on the ground next to each other not caring that someone might walk past them. They stood there panting and wiping sweat off of their bodies.

"Damn John, that was amazing," said Malloy, catching her breath.

"Aye..." he said, sniggering.

Malloy rolled to her side and rested her head on her arm.

"I love you John," she whispered.

MacTavish's expression turned serious as he looked at her. He smirked and winked at her.

"Love you too lass," he replied.

"Whatever happens, you will still love me, right?"

"Of course," he said, puzzled at the question.

She smiled and they started getting dressed.

"I need a shower," she said as she put on her t-shirt.

"Me too," he said, picking grass off his hair. "We could continue this in the shower you know..."

She giggled and nudged him. He put his arm around her and walked together back to the house.

* * *

**Ok there it goes :D I'll see you next time. Positive criticism is always welcome :) Have a nice day! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the long wait :( I am so mean.. I admit that I have been lazying around. **

**SJ648: Thanks for the review. That would have been awkward if Price walked in on them xD With regards to that strange 'review', I reported it so no worries. It doesn't bother me that much anyway :)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

His head felt heavy and he could hear muffled noises around him. A beeping sound with a constant rhythm, people talking, and clinking noises that sounds like clipboards are being thumped against a metal surface. What was going on? Where was he? He groaned as he tried to get up but the pillow was too comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a blurry image in front of him. As the view in front of him got clearer, he could see someone near him wearing royal blue scrubs. He tried calling out but no sound came from his mouth.

"_O mio Dio, si è svegliato! Chiama Dottor Malloy, veloce!_"

She is speaking Italian? Where the hell was he? The nurse did something with the IV drip and smiled at him.

"You are going to be ok, do not worry," she told him.

A moment later, another person ran next to him wearing green scrubs. She said something to the other nurses and they left her alone with him.

"Simon, I am Margaret Malloy, Lisa's mother," she said in a whisper.

"I remember you," said Ghost, weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're in a military hospital in Palermo, Sicily," she continued. "I used to work here as a guest surgeon years back. This was the best place I could bring you and your colleague here. I know these people and I trust them."

"Colleague?"

"Your friend, Gary, was in a worse condition than you."

He shifted his head to his right and saw his mate, Roach, with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and numerous wires coming out of him just like he was.

"Gary is still unconscious. Both of you suffered from a ruptured lung. The Elite Task Force took you to a nearby hospital in Nalchik near the Caucasus Mountains. I extracted you and transferred you here. No one knows you're alive except me, my husband, the ETF and Task Force 141. So you're in safe hands."

"Will we be ok?" asked Ghost.

"They performed surgery on both of you in Russia and managed to stabilise you. Nevertheless, you suffered a substantial amount of blood loss. You went into cardiac arrest multiple times due to loss of oxygen circulation and even though you managed to recover, we were still not sure if you were able to make it."

"What about Price and MacTavish?"

"They're the most wanted men in the world but they're still alive."

Ghost dreaded to ask her the next question but Dr Malloy read his mind.

"Charlene is safe as well, Simon, don't worry."

"I need to talk to her," he insisted.

"You can't," she replied firmly. "You'll compromise them and yourselves. I'll inform her that you have woken up. I'll try and find a way for you to communicate with her later on. Right now, you need to rest."

"Thank you for everything Doctor," said Ghost, half-smiling. "I appreciate everything you're doing for us."

She gave him a reassuring nod and walked away. Ghost looked around him and observed his environment. It was quite a roomy ward with a nurse station in the middle and beds placed in a semi-circle. Ghost and Roach were on the far right side of the ward with sunshine popping through high ceiling windows on their right.

Observing the patients and their state of wellness, Ghost assumed that they were in the Intensive Care Unit. Near one of the beds, there was a young girl, probably eleven years old. She had light brown hair and lively, chocolate brown eyes. She was staring at him with a lovely smile on her face. A girl of her age was not supposed to be permitted in the ICU. Probably the nurses closed one eye for her as they made a shushing gesture when they passed her. The girl was standing at the foot of the bed where an unconscious, middle-aged man was lying. The girl waved at him and Ghost raised his fingers slightly from his bed and waved back. She giggled and turned her attention to the man in front of her.

* * *

MacTavish was in the kitchen in the country house in Lampedusa and his head was buried in his hands. He could not believe that the consequence of them missing the cargo in the previous mission, was so devastating. Gas attacks were occurring all over Europe with an overwhelmingly high death toll both military and civilian. They had to figure out their next move and fast. He hoped that Price would find a solution.

"Bad news," said Price. "Contacted Tiger and Agent Nielson at the CIA told me that their hands are full and couldn't provide anything."

"I would never have guessed that the CIA would be ever at a loss," said Malloy, while sipping tea and reading a book.

Agent Nielson was Malloy's handler when she was part of Alpha Squad at the CIA. Her codename 'Shadow' stuck with her when she started working in the Special Forces even though the majority of the people calling her by that codename do not know its origin.

Codename 'Tiger' trained Malloy to blend in the espionage world as well as possible by teaching her the tricks of the trade. Nobody knows her first name except Price. Price and Tiger met on a mission in Ukraine and decided to be in a relationship. Unfortunately, love did not stop from Tiger disappearing one day leaving Price alone and confused. Years later, they met again through Malloy but did not attempt to give the relationship another try.

"Why are you so calm about this?! People are dying out there!" said Allen.

"It's war Mac, people die. No use panicking over it. We need a plan," said Malloy closing her book.

"We have to figure out Makarov's next move," said Nikolai.

"Yuri, anything you know?" asked Allen but Yuri shook his head.

"We'll figure something out in the morning," said Price and went back on the laptop.

Before parting ways, Malloy's mobile rang and everyone looked at it. She read the message quietly when an impatient Williams broke the silence.

"Well?!"

Malloy beamed and looked at them.

"Ghost woke up from the coma," she said.

They all cheered and started hugging each other. They needed the good news after all that has been happening. They were soon interrupted by someone calling on the laptop. Daniels got on it and checked it out.

"It's from an unidentified server," she said.

"Accept the call," ordered Malloy.

"Who is this?" asked Daniels.

"Sergeant Daniels, it's General Malloy. Is Lisa there?"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Honey, I've got some excellent news! Your sister Louise just informed me. She gave birth to a baby girl," he said ecstatic.

"What?!" asked Malloy in disbelief. "Is she ok? What did they name her?"

"Both mother and baby are fine. They named her Marilyn. I have to go though. I'm afraid that someone will identify my call. I'll talk to you when I can."

He hung up and Malloy was standing there with her mouth open, totally stunned by the news.

"You're an aunt!" beamed MacTavish.

"That sounds so weird," laughed Collins.

"I'm an aunt," said Malloy to herself.

Malloy really wanted to hold the baby in her arms. Price might have noticed what was going on in her mind and gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder.

"You'll meet her soon lass. That's why we're out here fighting a war, to build a better place for the coming generation."

He walked off laughing and cheering. MacTavish hugged her tightly and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

* * *

In one of the bedroom upstairs, Red decided to go and rest even though it was only half past eight in the evening. She was exhausted after training with Williams and Malloy and that overwhelming news so she decided to take it easy. Everybody else was doing what they were assigned to do. As soon as she closed her eyes there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Alexandra? Am I interrupting?" asked Yuri sitting down by her side.

"My eyes are closed, I wonder why? Oh wait, maybe it's because I'm trying to sleep!" she said annoyed.

"I apologise for disturbing you," he sighed and was getting up to leave when Red stopped him.

"Never mind, what do you want?"

"About last time-"

"Nothing happened last time," she hastily interrupted.

"Why are you shutting me out?"

"It's because that's what I do, don't take it personally."

"At least I got a hug so I'm not complaining," he winked.

Red rolled over facing away from him. She felt him removing hair from his face but not knowing why, she didn't stop him.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked.

"Because I think you are beautiful and we don't know if we'll still be alive tomorrow," he replied. "I am not asking you to be in a relationship with me. No commitment; no strings attached; nothing. What do you say?"

Red glanced at Yuri and observed him for a while. She perfectly knew what he meant. They both were lonely and needed someone to confess their worries to. Yuri was attractive, very alluring, had a daring personality and smart. On the other hand, he is very reserved, enigmatic and introvert. You never know what's going on in his mind and that is what intrigued Red the most.

She grabbed him from his t-shirt, slammed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"Very well Spetsnaz man," she said seductively. "I lead."

"I'm all yours," he smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Allen, Daniels and Red were in the kitchen chugging down buckets of coffee. Daniels was on guard the whole night with Collins and was exhausted. Red was tired for other reasons.

"So..." said Allen, looking at Red with an evil twinkle in her eye. "How was last night?"

Red slammed her mug on the kitchen and glared at her.

"How do you manage to find out about _everything_?!"

"Walls are pretty thin here sweetheart," said Daniels.

"Needed some venting off," said Red.

"Is hottie good in bed?" asked Allen, slightly bouncing.

"You have _no_ idea," winked Red.

Allen and Daniels squealed but were soon interrupted by a slightly panicked MacTavish.

"Have you seen Lisa?" he asked.

They shook their heads, puzzled at him being so agitated.

"She may have gone into town," said Daniels.

"Car's here," said Nikolai.

"Soap," called Williams from upstairs. "Her stuff is gone."

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the whole house changed. It turned cold and full of dread.

"What do you mean her things are gone?" bellowed Price.

"Collins and I were on guard and we saw nothing," said Daniels.

"I don't like this at all," said MacTavish, troubled.

* * *

Michael 'Ace' Vaughn was leaning against his mahogany desk in his enormous mansion situated near a wonderful lake in Storuman, Sweden. His office consisted of the most prestigious furniture and art one could get his hands on. Stolen Monet and Picasso paintings hung from the wall, sculptures with spotlights on them situated in the corners. He glanced at the mirror hanging over the fireplace. Slightly curly, black hair, eyes which looked like two chips of ice, little stubble around his square jaw and thin lips. He straightened his Versace suit and smirked as he thought about one thing. His life was perfect.

Hearing a ticking noise he had just realised that his life was going to become more perfect. The door opened and a woman stood there looking stunning in a skimpy red dress, black heels and red lipstick to match the dress. Her light brown hair hanging down slightly curled and her light green eyes lined with black eyeliner.

"I had to see it to believe it," he said with a smooth voice. "Lisa Malloy, always a pleasure to see you."

"That's it Mr Vaughn?" replied Malloy smirking.

She walked towards him and slid her arms around his neck. He grabbed her tightly around her waist.

"I missed this sexy body," he whispered, sliding his hands down her rear.

"That's better."

"I'm sorry I have to put you to work immediately sweetheart, but I have a shipping of armaments coming in tonight and I want you to supervise," said Vaughn.

"That's why I'm here honey," said Malloy.

He grabbed her from the back of her neck and kissed her fiercely. From her lips he moved down where he sucked on her neck. When he pulled back he noticed that he left a red and purple mark on her neck. He smirked and stared her down while still holding her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"No, you didn't," replied Malloy trying her best not to stammer.

"Good. Now get back to work. We'll continue when you get back."

"Yes," she simply replied and walked back out.

* * *

**I really want to hear your thoughts on this one :P I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I'll try not to take long to update :) Until then, take care xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I present to you the next chapter! I can't believe that it's already been ten chapters. Anyway, enjoy :) **

**missmayhem05: Hi there! :D I'm going to bring them back but I'm still working on it. I got ideas for the future chapters don't worry :) I look forward in reading your own fanfic and will offer you support :)**

* * *

It was early in the morning where the sun was rising and Red was on duty guarding the perimeter. Yuri stood a few hundred metres away from her. Despite the fact that she was supposed to be concentrating on her surroundings, she couldn't help but drift away and think about the night they had spent together. She was glad that she had accepted his request; there were no regrets. What she liked most is that Yuri didn't smother her and followed her everywhere; he talked to her normally as if nothing had happened but there was always that twinkle in his eye that suggested otherwise.

Her mind wandered off to that night they had spent together...

**...**

"Very well Spetsnaz man," she said seductively. "I lead."

"I'm all yours," he smirked.

She leaned in slowly and her hair slightly tickled his face. Their lips brushed against each other and all of a sudden, Red's exhaustion melted away to be replaced by a tingling sensation. Yuri's hands stroke her thighs and up her rear, slightly biting her lip. It felt so good that she let out a soft moan. He smirked at her response and decided to take over. He grabbed her from her waist and rolled her over. She giggled and got lost staring at his blue, sparkling eyes. Red stroked his head and could feel his prickly short hair that it tickled her.

She tugged on his t-shirt and Yuri got the message. He took it off revealing more tattoos but something else got Red's attention. As she observed his body, she noticed that it was faultless; chiselled torso, rock hard abs, wide shoulders with a muscled neck, well-built biceps.

"Wow," she murmured.

"I'm glad you like what you're seeing," he whispered back.

"And I'm glad I didn't turn down your invitation."

His heart started beating fast. Were they moving too fast, he asked himself as he slowly unbuttoned Red's shirt. But that question did not trouble him anymore as he glanced at Red's body. He stroked her neck and down onto her breast and he started to feel hot in his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her from behind her neck and kissed her firmly, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Yuri's hands were wandering over her back as he searched for the clasps to remove her bra. After successfully removing it, Red dug her nails in Yuri's back where he moaned in satisfaction.

In spite of the signs that Red doesn't seem to mind that much, Yuri still had doubts if what he was doing was hurting her. It was a bit ironical on his part seeing that he had suggested it, but he couldn't help wondering if it felt like he was taking advantage of her. They lied naked on the bed with his head buried in her chest inhaling the sweet smell of her natural body scent. Her skin was so soft that he could lie there for days.

"Is there something wrong?" she whispered.

Yuri looked in her deep blue eyes and stroked her cheek with his calloused hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Yuri. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have agreed on it in the first place," she reassured him.

He observed her body from head to foot and bit his lip.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he kissed her neck softly.

He started kissing every inch of her body that it tickled her. She started giggling uncontrollably which had Yuri laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You're tickling me!"

The laughs ceased as Yuri grabbed her firmly by her hips and pressed his body against hers. They kissed passionately breaking apart occasionally to gasp for air. It was getting intense and their bodies were covered in sweat but did not take any notice.

"Alexandra..." he moaned.

All of a sudden he grabbed her hair and grinded his teeth. He groaned as he fell limp on top of her. Red expressed a long satisfied moan. However, she couldn't breathe and tried to push Yuri to the side.

"Yuri, you're. crushing. me," said Red, breathless.

He rolled to the side, apologised and started laughing. Red shook her head. With everything that has been going on lately, this was the best night she had spent in the past months.

**...**

"Red, Yuri, come inside; there's news," yelled Collins.

As they walked towards the house, Yuri glanced at Red and couldn't help but grin. He winked at her as he checked her out but Red simply giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok listen up," said Williams, as everyone gathered around her. "I just contacted Base and informed them about Malloy. They didn't give her new orders and have no idea what happened to her but they're going to investigate. Secondly, I will be temporarily in charge of the Elite Task Force. Lastly, we've been transferred to Germany. Due to the gas attacks there has been a desperate need for assistance."

"That means that we're off the hook for now," said MacTavish.

"Exactly," continued Williams. "Ladies, go and pack up."

"One last thing," interrupted Price. "I contacted McMillan and he had intel on the freighter. It was delivered to a certain Waraabe situated in Bosaso, Somalia."

"You're on your own with this one Price," said Williams.

"Doesn't matter. We'll get the job done."

"I'm sure you will. We'll inform you about any developments."

Upstairs, Red was rolling up her clothes and placing her items in her duffle bag. She felt a hand slide around her waist and saw Yuri.

"Do you need help packing?" he asked. "I could start with your underwear if you like."

"Can you be more of a pervert Yuri?"

"I could but I don't like to exaggerate," he winked. "When will we see each other again?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "That is why I never commit myself to anyone."

"I don't blame you but you must live a very lonely life."

Yuri started playing with her hair while Red continued packing.

"When we see each other again, I'll give you a treat," said Red in a seductive manner.

"Oh? I can't wait then," said Yuri, smirking. "You're so alluring Alexandra."

Instead of packing, Red and Yuri found themselves against the wall embracing and kissing each other.

* * *

_24 hours later..._

Lieutenant Commander Adriana Johnson of the US Navy and Master Sergeant Tracy Castillo of the US Air Force, pilots of the Elite Task Force transported the soldiers to Ramstein Air Base in Germany. As soon as they touched down, they have been assigned a mission alongside Metal Team of Delta Force.

Their objective was to secure the Vice President of the USA who was part of the delegation in Hamburg. The mission was successful but the soldiers did not have any time to rest as Sandman was just contacted by Price.

"Thanks for the tip on Kingfish," said Sandman. "You should know Uncle Sam's got a kill/capture order on your head."

"Tell them to join the bloody queue," replied Price impatiently. "Waraabe talked. He told us about Makarov's bomb maker Volk currently situated in Paris. I can't make the window, but you can. The bastard used Fregata Industries as a front to distribute the WMDs, I'm en route to their European HQ."

"I'm on it. Got the ETF right near me," said Sandman. "Two teams will be better than one. Is it true about Captain Malloy?"

"She just bolted off. That's the only thing we know at the moment."

"Williams is doing a great job leading the team. Don't worry about Volk. We'll get to it ASAP."

* * *

"Metal 0-1 this is Angel 0-2, we are stationed approximately 1 click North West of your position," said Williams over the comms.

"Roger that Fox," replied Sandman. "Keep your eyes peeled. There are particular areas which are still toxic."

"Acknowledged. Listen up ladies; keep your gas masks on until we are certain that the area is free from the gas, understood?"

"Rog'" they replied lazily.

Williams could sense that they were not giving their hundred percent. It was apparent in their previous mission and it still shows that their minds just wandered off. They can't afford distractions. Volk was the key to Makarov and with the help of Delta, they will capture him at any cost. The last time they worked with Master Sergeant Sandman and his team was when the ETF was just at its beginning. Delta Force agreed to teach them the tricks of the trade. They wished that their reunion would have occurred under better circumstances.

"Contact front," Collins warned them.

Allen took out her M21 equipped with silencer and observed the surroundings. The soldier was patrolling the shop and Allen had a perfect shot through the broken window glass. She took out the soldier silently. A yell from the store showed that he was not alone and it appeared that the other soldiers were masked by the shelves.

"That's not good," whispered Daniels.

"We've been made! Go loud!" ordered Williams.

They engaged the hostiles but they all felt uneasy. To be compromised such early in the mission was never a good sign. Nevertheless, stranger and worse things have happened.

"Let's move up," ordered Williams, after clearing the shop.

"Angel 0-2 this is Metal 0-1; we have regrouped with the GIGN squad and are going through the catacombs. Volk is believed to be there," said Sandman.

"Roger that. Moving to your position," replied Williams.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the location clearing the buildings along the way.

"This wasn't how I imagined my trip to Paris," said Allen.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said Red. "I have a feeling there won't be a Paris anymore tomorrow."

"Stay frosty gals," interrupted Williams.

"Isn't that... Volk?!" asked Daniels.

A plump, middle aged man ran outside a building huffing with Russian soldiers at his side. Soon after they see Sandman and Frost rushing out if the same building.

"He's going for the grey Sedan!" yelled Sandman.

"I'm on it," replied Red.

She aimed her grenade launcher at the car and fired. There was a huge explosion and Volk tripped and fell on his back hard. Even though they thought that the mission was over, out of nowhere smoke canisters hit the floor reducing their visibility to zero. They could only make out the figures of more soldiers.

Volk was still on the ground coughing when suddenly, he felt someone pulling him up. They dragged him outside the smoke which was already thinning and tried to calm him down.

"_Monsieur Volk, je m'appelle Malloy et je travaille avec Monsieur Vaughn,_" said Malloy. "_Vous êtes en sécurité_."

(_Mister Volk, my name is Malloy and I work with Mister Vaughn. You are safe._)

Volk nodded and followed her and the others. He was asking where the transport was; the problem was that they didn't have any as it was just blown up.

"Isn't that Malloy?" asked Frost, peeking through his scope.

"No way..." murmured Grinch.

"MALLOY!" screamed Williams.

Malloy turned around and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her old team staring back at her in disbelief. She grabbed her Beretta and shot a few rounds at the ETF and even at Metal Team.

"Take cover!" bellowed Sandman.

"Fan out!" ordered Williams. "Malloy is considered hostile. Capture both her and Volk. Move!"

The squad dispersed through the streets and ran after them. They felt betrayed; how was it possible that her own Captain would do this to them and her country? They were in despair and felt hollow in the inside. Williams felt the same; the only difference was that she was furious. They all trusted her and this is how she repaid them. Unbelievable.

"I'm hit," yelled Daniels over the comms.

"What's your position?" asked Frost as he took cover behind a low wall.

There was no reply and they all feared the worst. Frost had memorised Daniels' path so he worked out her possible position. He ran down the street and took a left and stopped abruptly. A few feet away from him stood Malloy staring over Daniels who was unconscious.

"Step away from her!" he shouted enraged.

Malloy took a few steps back then bolted. Frost didn't bother going after her but went to help out Daniels. He examined her and realised that she took a bullet to the chest. The bullet penetrated exactly above the bulletproof vest. Bad luck... He gasped as he tore her shirt. Someone had already patched her up. Frost informed base about the casualty and stayed with her until help arrived.

"Stay with me Daniels," he whispered. "Don't do this to me."

On the other side of the block, Metal was still in pursuit of Volk which apparently they had separated teams so that they would be confused. The enemy's plan had failed as Sandman managed to tackle Volk to the ground. He slammed Volk's head to the ground and punched him a few times.

"Gotcha asshole," Sandman sneered. "This is Metal 0-1; Volk is secured."

"Bring him in for interrogation," replied Overlord. "We'll extract any intel he has on Makarov."

"Where's Frost?" asked Grinch.

Williams has just arrived at Daniels' and Frost's position. They popped blue smoke for a medical extraction and were waiting for the helo to arrive. Daniels was barely breathing and her heartbeat was weak. Her face was pale and her lips started to turn violet. Frost held her head straight while Williams kept checking her breath and heartbeat. Williams already deducted that she had 50/50 chance of making it. It was not looking good.

"Sandman, it's Fox," said Williams rubbing her eyes. "Frost is with me attending to Daniels. It's not looking good. Furthermore, Malloy escaped. We'll meet you back at the base."

* * *

Price, MacTavish, Nikolai and Yuri were in a shack in North Africa. They were supposed to redirect themselves to Europe but after Williams' call they decided to stay put for the time being. MacTavish was already crushed by what he had heard but he was not preparing for what was going to follow.

"Williams called and filled us in on what happened," said Price, solemn. "Tell us it's not true."

"I wish it wasn't Price," said Sandman. "You can judge by yourselves. The first batch of photos shows Malloy helping Volk. These were captured by street cameras and other security cameras from nearby buildings."

Everybody leaned closer to the laptop and analysed the photographs. They showed Malloy wearing a black bulletproof vest along with casual clothing armed with the usual weapons. MacTavish remembered how similar the photos General Shepherd had on Malloy when she was working undercover with Teresa Espinosa with those he was currently viewing.

"Truck dug deeper and managed to locate the following images," continued Sandman. "These are dated at what I presume the start of the mission on the outskirts of Paris."

They gasped as the photos loaded. In the images, Malloy was embracing and kissing a man.

"_I can't believe it_," thought MacTavish in disbelief.

"This is not possible," muttered Price. "Who in the bloody hell is that lad?"

"Name is Michael Vaughn, codename: Ace."

"Codename?" asked MacTavish puzzled. "Is he military?"

"He was. Ex-Navy SEAL and later employed with the CIA," said Sandman. "Vaughn was part of an Alpha Squad; whatever that is."

Price and MacTavish glanced at each other.

"The same team Malloy was on when she still worked with the agency," said Price.

"Then that's where they met," continued Sandman. "It gets worse. CIA discovered that Vaughn had a few jobs with Teresa Espinosa and Zakhaev. It's all in this classified file. Nobody knows anything about him."

"You have got to be bloody joking," growled MacTavish.

"Contact CIA and-" started Price.

"Don't bother," interrupted Sandman. "Frost already tried. They're not talking. I'm sorry Price. If there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks for the intel Sandman," said Price and hung up.

There were a few moments of silence. MacTavish ran his fingers through his Mohawk and sighed. He stared at the floor. He did not know how he should feel. He felt angst, despair, and fury amongst other emotions.

"This means..." started MacTavish.

"...that Malloy could be working for Makarov," finished Price.

MacTavish couldn't hold it anymore. He punched the wall so hard that that the wood cracked. Yuri and Nikolai were stumped; they did not know what to say or do.

"Get it together Soap!" Price warned him.

"Get _what_ together Price?! The woman I loved has probably been working for the enemy this whole time. She bloody tricked us!"

He grabbed a chair and smashed it across the wall. MacTavish was breathing hard and grinding his teeth in anger.

"Soap, calm down," said Nikolai. "We have to figure out what to do."

"Nikolai is right," agreed Price. "Besides, we have to deal with this professionally. Malloy is considered hostile and next time we see her we have to take her down regardless of our past relationship with her. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," mumbled MacTavish.

Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion just outside the shack. Everyone grabbed their weapons and peeked through the windows. There were armed hostiles surrounding them. They decided to divide themselves and confront them. MacTavish went through the backdoor but someone had kicked him in his stomach. He groaned and fell to his knees. The last thing he remembered was seeing a heavily tattooed arm after a few more blows in his head blacked him out.

* * *

**SJ648: I hope this clears out things a bit.**

**I am really excited for the next few chapters :3 Tell me if you're liking it so far or not :) see you next time xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally! Lately I have been so busy that I did not have much time writing the chapters :/ However don't worry I will finish the story! I have read numerous fic stories that just stop in the middle of the story and stop updating and I absolutely despise that. It might take me more than a week to update but I _will_ update!**

**I am glad that you liked the twist in the previous chapter :3 *evil laugh***

**Akim: We'll see what will happen ;)**

**Zacharti: Don't lose hope! We may discover Malloy's reasons behind her decision later in the story...**

**Frostdire: Thank you so much! *blush* :3 I'm pleased that you're loving the story so far. **

**I'm going to stop babbling now! ****As one of the reviewers requested, here is "MOAR" for you :P**  


* * *

Lieutenant Williams entered _Hôpital d'instruction des armées Percy _situated on the outskirts of Paris, France. This military hospital takes care of both civilian and military personnel especially during the current time of crisis. Williams started searching for the Intensive Care Unit as she presumed Daniels would be recovered there due to having sustained heavy injury. She fiddled with the patrol cap between her fingers as she read the signs on a hospital corner.

'Downstairs,' she thought.

The others remained at the base under her orders. They were devastated at what happened to Daniels but they tried not to show it. Williams herself felt distraught that one of them got injured under her command. She huffed in frustration and searched for Daniels' room. She didn't even bother asking at the nurse's station as it was overwhelmed with people asking for assistance or information. It was understandable seeing that half of Paris was lying in ruins including the Eiffel Tower.

Daniels was lying unconscious in bed with an oxygen mask over face and an IV drip attached to her. Something else caught her eye as she approached her friend; the nurses were panicking over her and realised why. The heart monitor was not showing the constant peaks and troughs but rather an irregular rhythm.

"Shit," whispered Williams, "she's going into V-fib."

Williams waited but no doctor appeared just more nurses bringing in the crash cart into the room.

"Where's the doctor on call?!" she inquired.

"We don't know," replied one of the nurses with a heavy French accent.

"God dammit."

She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and put them on. She checked Daniels' airway and felt her carotid artery in her neck for a pulse.

"No pulse; starting chest compressions," she said.

"What are you doing?!" asked one of the nurses.

"I'm a medic and I'm not letting my friend die!"

Williams started administering CPR as one of the nurses attached the pads on Daniels' chest.

"Come on baby girl, you can do it."

When she counted up to thirty, Williams moved back. The nurse shouted 'clear' and shocked Daniels' heart.

"Dammit come on," murmured Williams on the verge of desperation. "Don't do this to me Clare."

She continued chest compressions as the nurses injected drugs into the IV drip. The heart monitor was still beeping irregularly causing Williams to swear even more. The doctor came rushing in and urged her to move to the side but she ignored him. He didn't arrive on time to save her friend; she was not letting Daniels' life in his hands that's for sure.

"Clear!"

After ten minutes of chest compressions, injecting drugs and shocking the heart, there was the dreadful sound Williams was hoping she wouldn't hear.

A long, endless beep. She was flatlining.

Daniels was dead.

She stepped back slowly. It couldn't be; it was not happening. She was just in a bad dream that's all. Daniels will wake up and laugh like nothing had happened. Yes, that is it.

Nevertheless, she knew that deep down this was not going to happen as she saw the nurse drag the bed sheet over Daniels' body. Sergeant Daniels was not going to wake up.

"Call it," said the nurse quietly.

"Time of death; 11.35 am," said the doctor.

Williams kicked the crash cart and shoved the doctor aside as she stormed out of the room. She wiped the tears from her face angrily and did not even look back when the doctor called out after her.

This was all Malloy's fault. She _will_ die if it was the last thing she'd have to do.

**...**

Williams returned to Paris Air Base trying to calm herself before breaking the news to her team mates. From behind the door she could hear them talk amongst themselves suppressing forced laughs. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

Collins and Allen were lying down on their cots in what looked like a small barracks. Allen was throwing a stress ball in the air and Collins was resting her eyes. Red came out of the bathroom clutching her stomach.

"Damn these French and their strange food," she said mumbling away in Russian. "I mean who, in their right mind, would eat snails as a pleasure meal?!"

"I like _escargot_," said Collins casually.

"I've been throwing up since we got here," groaned Red.

"Any news?" asked Allen looking worried.

Williams threw her patrol cap on her cot and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know how to make this easier," she started.

"God dammit," murmured Allen and walked at the other end of the room.

Red and Collins still stared at Williams looking for some kind of answer with horror on their face.

"She went into v-fib," explained Williams. "This causes the heart to beat irregularly thus not properly distributing the blood as it is supposed to. We tried CPR but... nothing worked."

"What are you saying?" asked Collins with a forced steady voice as tears were whelming up in her eyes.

"She didn't make it," said Williams in a small voice.

Allen punched the wall in frustration but Red and Collins did not move an inch. They let the fact that they would never see Daniels again sink in slowly. Collins went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After a few minutes, Red interrupted the silence.

"What about funeral arrangements?" quietly asked Red.

"Daniels will be sent home and a burial will be arranged according to the Marine Corps protocols."

She approached Williams and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Charlene," whispered Red.

"Me too," she replied and she broke down in tears.

* * *

MacTavish groaned and felt the back of his head burning. He winced as he tried to move; his stomach was on fire and his muscles ached. He looked to his left and his right; his hands were chained with the wall. Looking down, he noticed that he was just wearing his camouflage trousers and there were several bruises and cuts on his torso. Where the hell was he?

The space was cramped and there was a large metal, bolted door opposite of him. There were no windows and the only source of light was the flickering light bulb dangling on top of him. The floor felt cold under him and he shivered slightly as he was not clothed well. He cursed as he tried to move but his body protested.

Suddenly he heard the door unlock and observed cautiously. Two men entered the room but one of them caught his attention. He was a big, beefy man, his shaved head looked like a bowling ball. He had small eyes and a crooked nose. His thin lips were pursed together forcing his chin to protrude. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a bulletproof vest in which the sleeves were rolled back revealing heavily tattooed arms. MacTavish realised that it was probably him who had struck him unconscious.

There was more shuffling as another man appeared in the doorway. This one was different than the others. He was wearing an elegant suit and expensive leather shoes. His watch must have cost him more than the whole outfit but MacTavish was more interested in his face. The same face he saw on those photos Sandman had sent them.

"Captain MacTavish."

"Michael Vaughn," murmured MacTavish glaring.

"You know who I am?" asked Vaughn.

"Of course I know," replied MacTavish with a smirk. "Your operation in France did not go as smooth as you had hoped." He then chuckled. "Bad luck lad."

Vaughn's eye twitched but he kept his composure. He was not going to let this Scottish bastard get to him.

"A small hitch; nothing serious."

MacTavish grunted. "Right..."

Another figure appeared in the room and MacTavish's eyes opened widely. It was not possible. Lisa Malloy was wearing a fitted, maroon dress and bold red lipstick. He couldn't believe his eyes. He did not know how or what to feel. Hatred? Fury maybe? Or simply longing to be with her as though nothing had happened?

"Maybe you should have trusted your operation to someone more... proficient," said MacTavish, staring hard at Malloy.

"Michael he's injured, let me tend to his wounds," she intervened, ignoring MacTavish.

"He is here as my prisoner not my guest," scorned Vaughn.

"You want him alive, no?" Malloy turned to the guards and instructed them to bring her medical supplies. Vaughn grabbed her from her hair and glared at her.

"No funny business," he warned her.

MacTavish felt stunned. He half-expected Vaughn to throw her against the wall but he didn't. The way he grabbed her was unbelievable. What shocked him more was Malloy not doing anything about it; he expected her to punch him or kick him in the shins but she remained silent. He knew so little about him; however it appears that Vaughn does not like being cheated on in any way. He should be cautious with this lad.

After the guards brought her a First Aid box and Vaughn went away, the door closed behind her leaving them alone. Malloy approached MacTavish and knelt near him as she prepared the gauzes and cotton swabs with disinfectant. As she approached him to tend to his injuries, MacTavish recoiled.

"I don't need taken care of," he snarled.

"If you don't clean your wounds they'll get infected and you'll contract a fever," she said annoyed. "Your choice."

"Why should I trust you?"

Malloy continued dabbing the cotton on the wounds and did not reply.

"I'm not asking you to trust me," she finally replied.

He kneed her in her chest and she spluttered as a result of the force. He gritted his teeth and stared her down.

"Thank Christ that my hands are tied up or it would have been far worse," he spat.

Malloy slapped him hard across his face with the back of her hand and MacTavish could taste blood. He glared at her and she started packing the First Aid box.

"If you want to survive here," she said rubbing her chest, "I suggest you shut the hell up."

"Make me."

She grabbed from his throat and MacTavish gasped for air.

"Listen here _Soap_, you don't know Vaughn like I do. He'll kill you in an instant, he doesn't give a damn."

She released him and he struggled to catch his breath.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you care?" he asked, wheezing.

"Again; you don't need to trust me," she said, "but I suggest you follow my advice. I've been here a longer time than you and I know how things are run around here."

Malloy was walking to the door when MacTavish uttered something that made her die a little inside.

"You're dead to me Malloy."

She closed her eyes and could feel tears stream down her face. She did not glance back; she merely opened the door and got out.

* * *

Ghost glanced to his right and couldn't help but smile. Roach has been conscious for over two weeks now and he is recuperating swiftly. They have been talking about everything; workouts to do when they get back on their feet, life in the SAS, MacTavish, Price, Williams, Collins; everything that they had in their mind, they would discuss it. Since Ghost did not suffer the consequences of a mortar exploding near him unlike Roach, he was already walking around the hospital.

The child whom he had seen the day he woke up, accompanied him everywhere. Her name was Chiara Morici and she was frequently at the hospital as her father, who was a Colonel in the Italian Army, suffered a bullet to the brain and has been in a coma for six months. Even though there was nothing they could do, her family still visited him.

"_Ciao_ _Signori_ Riley _e_ Sanderson," she greeted them in her usual flashing smile that could light up the whole hospital.

"Hello Chiara," said Roach returning the smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a strong Sicilian accent. She then turned to Ghost, bouncing on her toes. "Shall we go for a walk _Signor_ Riley?"

Ghost laughed. As he slowly got out of bed, Chiara went to fetch him his dressing gown. He put it on and dragged the IV pole with him as she grabbed his free hand.

"See you later Gary," she waved.

"Later mate," said Ghost.

"Enjoy!"

They started walking down the corridor, hand-in-hand and she started talking to him about her cat named Tommaso and his mischievous acts. Ghost was fond of this little girl. Her eyes would glisten every time she talked about something meaningful to her. She loved listening to his adventures as well.

He chuckled as Chiara hugged his arm tightly to her but was soon interrupted by someone calling out to him.

"Simon!"

Ghost looked up and gasped; he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Charlene? What are you doing here?!"

Williams half-walked half-ran to him and embraced him tightly. Ghost held her close running his fingers through her hair.

"You're not supposed to be here," he whispered to her.

"I need to talk to you; it's urgent," she said and then glanced at the little girl.

"Her name is Chiara, she is my friend," beamed Ghost.

"Hello Chiara, my name is Charlene," said Williams shaking her hand. "Can you give us a minute honey? I need to talk to Simon real quick."

"Ok _non c'é problema_," replied Chiara. "_Arrivederci_ Simon."

"See you soon sweetie."

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" asked Williams.

"Yes, in the gardens; follow me."

They started walking slowly towards the back of the hospital.

"Are you alone?" asked Ghost.

"No, Collins is with me. She went to find Roach."

"What about the others?"

"They are in France for the time being."

They found an empty bench under a large pine tree. The gardens were very spacious and patients were walking either with a nurse or with a family member. There were stone paths in the middle of huge turf areas. Petunias and roses swayed in the breeze alongside the paths. It had a very relaxing and peaceful atmosphere.

Ghost glanced in her eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Her touch made his stomach flutter. It had been months since he last saw her. How he had missed that scent of vanilla on her skin and her delicate touch upon his cheek. He held her hands in his and noticed pain in her glimmering, brown eyes.

"What's going on Charlene?"

She sighed and started explaining from when Malloy disappeared from their safehouse. She continued telling him that Sandman had informed them that she was working with Michael Vaughn, an ex-CIA operative. Moreover, after leaving the CIA, Vaughn was suspected that he was involved in illicit activities with Espinosa.

"Wait," he interrupted, rubbing his forehead. "You mean that Malloy was working with Makarov all this time?"

"Apparently."

"How did we not see this coming? There's something wrong."

"That's what we thought until the mission in France which confirmed our doubts."

Williams continued explaining how Malloy was in Paris to rescue Volk, Makarov's bomb maker. Frost had seen her next to an unconscious Daniels who had been shot.

"How is Daniels?" he asked.

She simply shook her heard as tears fell on her lap. Ghost embraced her and wiped away the tears.

"Bloody hell... I'm sorry love."

"Oh don't worry it gets worse," she said suddenly furious. "Price contacted us a few hours ago. They had been attacked. MacTavish was captured."

"What?!" he snarled. "By whom?!"

"They don't know."

"I need to get in there!"

"No! You're in no shape to fight."

"Can your sister at least help?"

"Tammy is MIA in Afghanistan Simon," she cried. "She might be dead..."

"What the fuck is going on out there?" he asked fuming.

He sat there, his blood boiling. He couldn't just stay there while the world is collapsing. They need a plan. He needs to do something about it. MacTavish needs help.

"I might have a plan..." he said, finally.

**...**

"Surprise!" grinned Collins as she jumped near Roach.

Roach stood there in awe. Was he hallucinating?

"I hope you're not a side-effect of the drugs I am taking," muttered Roach, still staring at her.

"Nope! I am very much real," she said. "Here touch my arm."

He squeezed her arm and stared at her a bit more.

"I feel like a bloody idiot," he said chuckling. "Lainey, you look as gorgeous as ever."

"I brought you some sweets," she whispered.

She took out a box of assorted sweets and snuck them into his bed stand. They winked at each other and laughed quietly.

"Listen," she said, business-like. "I can't stay long. Williams is explaining everything to Ghost as we speak. He will tell you everything we know so far."

"How are things?"

"Not so great. Makarov is a step ahead of us."

"We'll get 'im," said Roach, determined.

"We have to; we don't have any choice," she replied.

"When all of this is over," he said grabbing her hand, "we have to go on a proper date."

"Toffees and wine," giggled Collins. "We were supposed to do that after your mission in Russia."

"Things didn't turn out as expected. Don't worry, we'll make amends."

"Yes," she grinned. "Take care Sergeant, I'll see you soon."

And just like that, she was gone again.

* * *

**The last part was a bit rushed :/ I'm sorry for that. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter. **

**I would like to inform you that I research a lot to avoid any misconceptions. Every location that was mentioned in this story were all checked out on maps to see that the journeys and locations make sense. For example I won't mention Tokyo and describe it in the story as a quaint little village in China (that was pretty stupid but to give you an idea). **

**Also, I read a lot and even saw videos about ventricular fibrillation. If there were still any mistakes I apologise and do not hesitate to inform me about them. I enjoy learning :) I put a lot of work in this fic as my readers, you only deserve the best :)**

**To the other Guest reviewer: Now you know who capture MacTavish :P**

**See you and have a nice day :) xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there my lovely readers :3 This chapter is a bit short but I hope you like it. I put a lot of research into the second part. I am really happy that you are enjoying the story so far :D I am having so much fun writing this and you make it all worthwhile!**

**Hugs to all my readers out there! :D**

* * *

"_And so it starts_," thought MacTavish.

The beefy and the scrawny guards have moved him into another room possibly for interrogation. All they did for now was toy with him; walking around him, unloading and loading their guns. MacTavish didn't utter a word while all of this was going on. He waited patiently as he hung from his arms barely managing to keep balance swaying on his tiptoes.

"Where is Price?" asked the beefy guard.

The guard had a Russian accent just like Yuri and Red. By that question alone, MacTavish could deduct that Price was supposed to be captured as well but managed to escape. That put his mind at ease as he thought that Price was being kept in another room.

As MacTavish decided not to reply, the scrawny guard arranged his leather gloves and punched him in his abdomen. MacTavish groaned but did not speak.

"Where is he?" he asked again with forced calmness.

"I don't know," replied MacTavish.

This earned him more than one punch as the guard turned MacTavish in a punching bag. He spit blood on the floor and felt his eyes drooping. His abdomen and back were on fire but he did not complain.

"I will ask you one last time; where is Price's location?!"

MacTavish sighed and shook his head.

"Were you always this stupid or did you take lessons?" he asked, mocking him.

The guard gritted his teeth and pushed his colleague away. That cheeky remark earned MacTavish a blow to his face and a couple more on his body.

After another hour of questioning for information about Price and Makarov and countless hits, they unlocked the shackles and dragged him back to his room.

He glanced over his head and saw his arms chained on top of him. His stomach was growling, he was feeling cold and now he was bruised and bloody all over. He wouldn't admit it, but he was thankful that Malloy had patched him up the day before or he would have found himself in a worse state.

MacTavish was asleep when the door opened again. He lost track of time and had no idea if it was morning or evening or if just an hour had passed or more. These thoughts soon disappeared as he heard the clicking of heels echo through the space. He lazily opened his eyes and saw a pair of familiar, lean legs. His eyes travelled upwards and saw Malloy in a rich, dark emerald satin dress and black heels. MacTavish snorted and smirked as she sat down near him.

"What do you want?" he murmured.

"They started questioning you," she replied, as she studied his body.

"You are so observant," replied MacTavish, his words full of sarcasm.

After sitting in a few minutes in silence, out of the blue, she got on top of him and rested her hands on his bare torso. MacTavish held his breath and was cautious of her next moves. The dress rode upwards exposing her thighs more. Her lips caressed the side of his face as her hands wandered all over his body. What frightened him most was the fact that he couldn't stop her. Or perhaps, it was because he didn't want to.

"If you want information out of me, you'll have to do better than that," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want any information."

"So you're just whoring around then," he smirked.

Malloy gritted her teeth and the slap was so loud that it resonated throughout the room.

"How dare you?!"

MacTavish pounced on her, kissing her aggressively. He could feel the cold chains ripping against his wrists as he pushed towards her but he didn't care. As he broke away from her, she stumbled back and stared at him. MacTavish spat on the floor and glared at her. Malloy clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"You're such an asshole," she spat, getting up.

"You betrayed _me_, remember?!"

"You don't understand, I didn't have a choice!" she replied in despair.

"Spare me the bollocks Lisa. You always have a choice."

"Not in this world," she murmured.

"There is only one world," replied MacTavish, furious.

"You're SAS for God's sake. You know what's out there."

He knew what she was talking about and she was right. But of course, he was not going to agree with her.

"I bloody hate you Lisa," he said, his voice breaking. "You left your team and your family behind, you left me and Price. For what? Money? Power?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she yelled, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh I know more than you think..."

Suddenly, the door bolted open and Vaughn entered. He was smoking a cigarette and his icy blue eyes fell on Malloy.

"Did it work?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, not making eye contact.

"Very well," he said and called out to the guards.

Fury was building inside MacTavish as they dragged him down the stony corridor to another room. This time, there weren't any shackles hanging from the ceiling, but two naked women. These women were beyond beautiful; their eyes sparkled, their long, lustrous hair flowed down their back, their skin was void of any imperfections.

MacTavish's mind wondered on his SAS Selection. Part the final section during selection consisted of Tactical Questioning. In that phase, their mental endurance would be tested and tried under severe stress. Sometimes during an interrogation there would be even a woman stroking his shoulders and tempting him to break him. He didn't break that time and he won't do it now.

"These lovely women's names are Ruby and Llonia. They are extremely talented," said Vaughn, quite calmly. "You tell us what we need to know and they're yours."

"How easy do you think I am?" he asked. "Just because your first whore didn't work, it doesn't mean these will succeed."

Vaughn punched him square in the jaw and put a pocket knife to MavTavish's throat. He could feel the knife cutting in his flesh as Vaughn looked livid.

"Don't you dare call her a whore you cheap scum," he spat and slammed MacTavish into the wall.

Vaughn walked back to Malloy and watched the women do their work. MacTavish squeezed himself against the wall trying to avoid the women's touch. Anger continued building inside him and he felt that he was going to lose it soon. How could the woman he loved so much do this to him?

The women started pressing against him, theirs hands stroking his face and chest. He started pushing them away from him but they would come back like a magnet.

"What do you know about Makarov?" asked Vaughn.

"Nothing," he lied.

They started kissing his neck and lips in spite of MacTavish rejecting them continuously. Their hands wandered over his crotch and that's where he lost it. He grabbed Llonia from her head and slammed it against the wall and punched Ruby in her head possibly killing both of them. He was breathing like a maniac as he locked on Vaughn. As he yelled and ran towards him, the guards tackled him and grabbed him firmly and he started squirming, trying to free himself. They couldn't control him so they grabbed a syringe containing a sedative.

MacTavish looked at Malloy. Her expression broke his heart. She looked frightened and in disbelief. How could he blame her? His thoughts changed immediately as he realised that this was all her fault. She deserved it. And if he would have the opportunity, he would kill her.

The next thing he felt was a prick on his neck and everything started becoming blurry.

"LISA!" he bawled, before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day and the birds were chirping happily in the pine trees surrounding Mount Auburn cemetery. Sergeant Daniels was born in Massachusetts and her family wished for her to be buried near her fiancé Derek. The place was simply breath-taking and peaceful. It was the best place as Daniels' final resting place.

There were numerous civilians holding the American flag; Williams assumed that they were Daniels' friends whom she grew up with. Several marines who have served or worked with the Sergeant came to pay their respects. The ETF was wearing their full uniform except for Red who wore a plain black suit. They weren't talking much amongst themselves. Collins was the only one who couldn't stop sobbing. Allen put a hand on her shoulder as reassurance but nothing could soothe her at that moment.

Sandman and Frost were also present for the funeral. They wore civilian attire to conceal their identity as the Pentagon strictly prohibits Delta operators to wear uniforms. Frost looked ashen and appalled. He wasn't talking much and his head hung low most of the time.

The caisson carried the coffin draped with the American flag to the burial site. Her parents were standing on the side sobbing and crying. Daniels was their only child. They were so proud of her of what she had achieved and now she wasn't there anymore.

"Detail; attention!"

The Marine Body Bearers positioned themselves near the caisson and transferred the coffin to the grave stand. Williams smoothed her uniform nervously as the priest said a few words. After he had finished she moved to the side as Daniels' family had requested her to say a few words of farewell. She cleared her throat and settled her gaze on the coffin.

"Sergeant Clare Daniels was the perfect example of what a marine should be," she started. "She was loyal and determined; someone who would never let her squad down. The title of a Marine is earned not given and I can say that Sergeant Daniels has earned the respect she surely deserves. As US President Ronald Reagan once said: 'Some people spend an entire lifetime wondering if they made a difference in the world. But, the Marines don't have that problem.'

"Sergeant Daniels will be missed by her family and friends. Her sacrifice will not be forgotten. Semper Fidelis. We will meet soon, my friend."

As she started walking towards her team again, Williams caught a glimpse of a woman in the distance. She looked familiar but couldn't identify her. She ignored it and settled near her team once again.

A First Sergeant, carrying a red file, stopped near the coffin and read out loud its contents as the other marines started folding the flag. Seven marines stood near the side preparing for the 21 gun salute in respect for Sergeant Daniels.

"Honourable service in the Armed Forces of the United States of America," read the First Sergeant, "in grateful memory of Sergeant Clare Lillian Daniels who died while serving for our country as a member of the United States Marine Corps on the ninth day of October 2016.

"This certificate is awarded as a testimonial of honest and faithful service. This is to certify that the President of the United States of America has awarded the _Purple Heart_ to Sergeant Clare Lillian Daniels."

"Ready; aim; fire!"

The marines pointed their rifles at the sky and fired blank shots three times as the flag was being folded. Lieutenant Williams was passed down the flag and she slowly marched towards Mr and Mrs Daniels. She bent down on one knee and proceeded to give the flag to the mother who was sitting down and holding a tissue to wipe away the tears.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps."

"Thank you," muttered Mr and Mrs Daniels.

Williams got up, saluted them and removed the white glove of her right hand. She shook hands with them offering condolences. As she marched back, the First Sergeant presented them the Purple Heart tucked away safely in a small leather box.

As the coffin was being lowered to the ground, a bugler started playing 'Taps', and they all stood in a salute position. Allen could hear Collins sobbing on her side. It broke their heart seeing their friend and sister being buried at such a young age. Allen could feel a tear sliding down her face but she didn't even flinch.

The ceremony was over and not a single word was uttered amongst the Elite Task Force. The pain was too much to handle.

* * *

**I felt really sad while writing this chapter :( I already have in mind what will happen in the next one. I am so excited! *evil laugh* Reviews are always welcome :) If you like the story then favourite and follow it so that you can be informed about future updates. Love you all! :) xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone :) Here is a long chapter to compensate for the previous one. **

**To tell you the truth, I had in mind to pair up Daniels and Frost but the story started shifting in a way which made it a bit strange to pair them up. So I decided to to leave it as a kind of "unrequited love" with Frost having feelings for Daniels but the love was never reciprocated seeing that Daniels was engaged to be married. Yes, unfortunately Daniels is really dead :/ it broke my heart while writing the chapter but hey, it's war. People die :/**

**I'll continue my rambling at the end of the chapter :) Have fun**

* * *

Price was smoking his cigar leaning against Nikolai's Pave Low. He gazed at the stars above him, sparkling against the dark background. The Alps filled his lungs with fresh and crisp air. He glanced to his right and saw Nikolai and Yuri chatting, looking anxious. The area would have been pitch black if it wasn't for Nikolai's portable gas light.

"_Price_!"

Price swung around swiftly searching for the source of where the voice came from.

"Soap?" he muttered.

After searching all around the Pave Low he decided that he was going nuts. He had imagined the voice; probably the result of fixating over possible locations of where Soap may be. The problem was that they had no idea. Nikolai and Price went over past missions to determine if the places where they had been may have affected the enemy's intention for the attack.

"Nikolai, forget it," he had said. "These were not Ultranationalists."

A grin spread over Price's face when he remembered Soap's first appearance at Hereford. He looked so young and raw. They all start that way then they harden over time. The FNGs were no longer rookies and the next thing you know they were the Field Commander of a Task Force. Price sat down on the ramp, his mind started wandering on his past missions and experiences with Soap...

**...**

It was approximately half past one in the morning and the rain was coming down hard over the Bering Strait resulting in the helicopter to vibrate profusely. Price smoked his cigar while observing the fresh meat. Soap was fidgeting with his MP5SD to be sure that it was in a perfect condition. Price sniggered, threw his cigar outside and put on the gas mask. The SAS were readying themselves to get on board the freighter.

"Lock and load," said Price.

"Green light! Go go go!" said Hammer Two-Four.

The squad fast-rope down from the Black Hawk onto the deck and prepared to move up.

"Weapons free," ordered Price and the team took out the hostiles inside the bridge.

They made their way inside through the bridge door and Price ordered Gaz to stay with the helicopter until the deck was secured. They cleared inside swiftly and eliminated any hostiles along the way. He glanced back to see if Soap was still with them. He had a feeling that he wouldn't need to worry about him.

The SAS went on the deck again and the rain was still pouring reducing their visibility and drenching their gear. Soap reloaded his MP5 and could hear his raspy breath echo in his gas mask. Gaz, Wallcroft and Griffen joined them on the deck and Price called them to attention due to hostiles present on the bridge 12 o'clock high. He informed Hammer Two-Four about the hostiles and the latter sprayed the bridge with bullets eliminating the targets.

After the deck was clear they moved inside the cargo bay filled with crates and freighters. Price was on point and Gaz stood close to him. Soap stayed back; his senses were sharp and fidgeted at every tiny noise he heard. They continued to move up until Soap felt something whoosh past his ear. A hostile was pointing his Desert Eagle at him. Price grabbed his tactical knife and slotted him swiftly.

"You ok mate?" Gaz asked Soap.

"Aye," he replied quietly, his heart beating hard against his ribs.

"Clear the room!" ordered Price. "Let's go!"

They moved on top of a catwalk and took cover behind metal sheets. The bullets were bouncing off the metal producing a high pitched ticking noise. The SAS took their time in clearing the room as the hostiles seemed to reappear out of nowhere. Soap moved down the metal stairs and shifted covers from a freighter to another. He had numerous close shaves already and the nerves were not helping him. He took a few breaths to calm himself down and moved up to regroup with Gaz.

"Report; all clear?" asked Price.

"Roger that," replied Gaz.

Gaz took out the Geiger counter and started analysing the surrounding area for any radiation. He got a strong reading from the crates at the far end of the cargo bay. He opened one of the freighters revealing a nuclear device and some kind of scribbling on it.

"It's in Arabic," said Price observing the package. "Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport."

"No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies headed your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell out of there."

"Fast movers, probably MiGs," replied Gaz hurriedly. "We'd better go."

"Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move."

Soap moved hastily in the container and grabbed what looked like a manuscript and went back to Price.

"Got it sir," he informed him.

"Alright," replied Price. "Everyone let's move topside; double time! Wallcroft, Griffen, what's your status?"

"Already in the helicopter, sir," replied Wallcroft, panicked. "Enemy aircraft inbound! Shit! They've opened fire!"

They started running through the freighters when all of a sudden a huge explosion rang through the cargo bay lifting them off their feet. Soap slammed his head hard on the ground leaving him in a daze. He glanced to his left and saw Gaz trying with all his might to get up and recover from the blast. Fire engulfed the sides of the ship. His gear started to get wet and realised that the ship was taking in water.

"The ship is sinking! We've got to go! Now!" roared Gaz.

"Bravo Six, come in, damn it!" they heard in their earpieces.

"Big Bird this is Bravo Six we're on our way out!" replied Price.

He ran near Soap, grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Soap groaned and clutched his head which was thumping with pain.

"On your feet soldier! We are leaving! Get to the catwalks! Move move move!"

They sprinted to the catwalks and the ship started to tilt. Water gushed from the sides and the catwalk was breaking apart. Soap huffed as he dashed to avoid the ship's parts and pipes collapsing on him. Gaz and Price yelled through the noise and urged them to pick up their pace and be cautious of their surroundings. Steam spurted everywhere and red light flooded the insides of the convoy.

After what seemed like endless turns and running, the SAS finally got outside on the deck. Crates and fire extinguishers started rolling around. Soap jumped over the objects to avoid being hit and sprinted towards the helicopter.

"Jump for it!"

Soap approached the edge and jumped. However, the weight from his gear started weighing him down and did his best to grab onto something. But there was nothing to grab onto and he started slipping down the ramp. Price rushed to his side and grabbed his arms.

"Gotcha!"

He pulled Soap up to safety and the ramp closed behind them. Soap was about to thank Price but the latter was already on his way to sit down and relax. He'll thank him later.

**...**

_The evening after..._

Soap was chugging down a Guinness at a bar in Hereford alongside his teammates from the SAS. The bar was full of SAS operatives from various squads. Numerous photos of soldiers who served in the Regiment hung on the walls. The barmaid, Millie, who was a plump and cheery woman, kept herself busy serving the men. They were discussing everything; where they grew up, their family, and their preferred weapon amongst other topics. Most of the time, Soap would rather listen than talk himself but he would be dragged into the conversation whether he liked it or not. He didn't mind talking about himself, but the fact that Price and Gaz were sitting a table away, was making him rather uncomfortable.

"So Soap," slurred Griffen. "You got a special someone waitin' for ya?"

"Not anymore mate," replied Soap reluctantly.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Lass made me choose between work and her."

"You didn't!" interjected Mac.

"I couldn't turn the SAS down," reasoned Soap.

"I don't blame ya," said Griffen trying to keep steady. "I did the same thing. The only thing I miss is the shagging."

"Very classy Griffen," cut in Gaz.

"I am one sophisticated bastard, I know!" he continued and then wobbled away to the restroom.

"Soap, bring us a pint and come sit with us will ya?" said Gaz.

Soap obliged and went to bring more beer from the bar.

"Hi Millie, three pints please."

"I'll be right with ya darlin'," she chirred.

Millie finished filling glasses and handed them to him. He grabbed and carried them to Price's table.

"Cheers mate," said Gaz.

They drank in total silence and Soap started feeling awkward. Should he ask them something? Or maybe start a conversation? Yes, a conversation sounds good but what should he talk about?

"Soap where did you serve before joining the Regiment?" asked Gaz.

"Parachute Regiment sir," replied Soap rather nervously. "Third Battalion."

"Had a mate there," said Price, licking his moustache. "Andrew Cooper."

"Aye, knew 'im sir."

"You think you'll cut it in the SAS Soap?" asked Price rather unexpectedly.

Soap was taken aback. What did Price mean by this question? Did he think that Soap wasn't good enough for the SAS?

"Aye sir," he replied determined.

Price smirked and took a sip from his glass.

"Need to work on your jump lad. You nearly lost your grip."

"I know sir, I'll work on it," he said firmly. "Thanks for hauling me in the helo."

"Won't always be there to _haul_ you up."

Soap cursed inwardly. He had the chance to have a normal conversation with his superior and it looked like he screwed up. All of a sudden, Price stood up, nodded at them and left the bar. Gaz laughed and Soap looked at him confused.

"You'll do fine mate, don't you worry," Gaz chuckled.

And Soap couldn't help but express a sigh of relief.

* * *

MacTavish found himself dangling in the other room, _again_. He was feeling nauseas; maybe it was because of the fact that his blood was smeared all over the ground due to endless punching and hitting. Their questions became more sophisticated. They started interrogating him about their ways of communication, their allies and also how Delta Force has known about Volk. Right up until that moment, MacTavish simply lied by affirming that he didn't know anything. Right up until the guard pulled out a thin metal rod and started hitting his bare body with it.

"How did you find Waraabe's location?" asked Vaughn.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer that question," replied MacTavish, panting.

"Wrong answer."

The guard grabbed the rod and slashed it against his stomach. MacTavish groaned loudly and tried to resist from yelling out.

"Let's try this again. Who told you about his location?"

MacTavish stood there in cold sweat waiting for his punishment as he chose to stay silent. That earned him a couple of more hits.

"AAARRGHH," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He started losing his senses as his injuries were too much to take. He had been in that dungeon for only a week. He had only been fed breadcrumbs and given a small amount of water. Malnourishment and dehydration has caused him to grow feeble and not being able to speak coherently at all.

"Someone must have told you about Somalia goddammit!" roared Vaughn impatiently. "_Who_?!"

The chains were slitting MacTavish's wrists and he could feel blood sliding down his arms. His body stung with pain and his muscles ached as he tried to keep balance on the tip of his toes. Any trace of hope of being rescued has begun fading away. He wished that Vaughn would end him soon; he couldn't take it anymore.

"MacTavish; Captain; 2073521," he slurred.

"Where is Price?"

"I'm sorry... but... b-but I cannot... AARRGHH!"

Vaughn walked up to him and observed him. MacTavish was barely conscious. His body was covered in blue and yellow bruises and blood dripped from his deep cuts. If he doesn't be careful, MacTavish could die and he won't get the answers he wanted. After endless interrogations by blasting loud metal music, flashing bright lights into his eyes and hurting him both physically and mentally, he still hasn't managed to break him. He was becoming pointless to keep alive. Yes, he had to deal with him soon.

"Take him away," ordered Vaughn with a flick of his hand.

For the umpteenth time, the guards dragged MacTavish to his cell. However, this time they did not bother to tie him up so they threw him against the cold floor. He laid there shaking and barely awake, hungry and thirsty. He curled up into a ball to try to keep himself warm with only his camouflage trousers to keep part of his body warm. He started drifting into a peaceful slumber. Oh how he had missed sleeping. He imagined he was in his house in his hometown Elgin, Scotland. He started remembering his mother preparing her famous haggis and his father reading the newspaper in the living room. It was perfect.

"Soap! Wake up!"

MacTavish woke up with a start and saw Malloy standing a few inches away from him. He hadn't even heard the usual sound of the bolted door opening. She sat down near him and put down the basket on the floor near her. The basket carried few pieces of bread, cheese and water.

"This was the only thing I could take from the kitchen without arousing suspicion," she said handing him a piece of bread.

He leaned on his arm and got up slowly grunting in pain. He snatched the bread and cheese from her hand and wolfed it down. Malloy grabbed a bottle of water and he chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

"I was going to tell you to slow down but, never mind," she shrugged.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome."

That was the most decent conversation they have had in days without insulting each other even though it consisted of only a few sentences. Every time they would see each other they would throw dirty looks at each other and when given the chance even attack each other physically. What relationship they had in the past solely based on love and trust, had been destroyed in a matter of days.

"There's something else," she continued.

She reached in the basket and took out a soft blanket made of fleece. She wrapped it around him and MacTavish kept it tightly to his body still shivering uncontrollably. The fleece felt so comfortable against his sore skin that he expressed a smile. As she was going to stand up and leave, he grabbed her firmly by her arm.

"Don't leave," he implored her.

Malloy was taken aback. Usually, he would plead for her to get away from him not the other way round. She sat back down again and he lied down again, resting his head on her lap. Cautiously, she slipped her fingers in his hair and he did not object. MacTavish smiled; all the anguish of the past days started melting away at her every touch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better," he muttered. "What's going on in the world?"

"Ultranationalists are taking over Europe," she sighed.

"You should be happy that your boyfriend is on the winning team."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," she said, bluntly.

"But-"

"Never mind, just rest," said Malloy impatiently.

She rubbed her head in frustration and could feel MacTavish trembling. She rubbed his arm in an attempt to warm him but did not make much difference. Taking a glimpse at his body made her wish she would have brought the First Aid kit with her. He was shaking and sweating profusely at the same time. She put her palm against his forehead and felt it warm. She cursed under her breath coming to the conclusion that he probably had the fever. Yet, he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed which reminded her those nights they slept in each other's arms.

If only he knew...

* * *

"Nikolai, is everything set?" asked Price.

"Almost."

They had found an abandoned shack a few kilometres north of their previous position. They had sent their location to Sandman and Williams to join him. All of them had received an anonymous message and he wished everyone to be together to discuss it and check it out. An inviting fire was crackling inside warming up the cabin instantly. A narrow path near the cabin led to a nearby village where they can get their supplies from. The area was surrounded with dense fog making it more difficult to find the place therefore making Price feel at ease. Yuri groaned and went to get a glass of water. He was dead tired from moving around constantly and he was missing Red. He tried to contact her but she was ignoring his calls and messages.

Everything was fine until they heard a car stop nearby. Yuri put his P99 in his belt and held the Five Seven in his hand as he cautiously approached the window to peak outside. A green, Fiat Uno stood parked outside and nobody came out of it. The visibility was so poor that he couldn't make out how many people were in the car.

"I'm going to check it out," said Yuri, clutching his P99 tightly.

"I'm coming with you," said Nikolai.

"I'll cover you from the inside," said Price, grabbing a sniper rifle. "Go."

Outside was stone cold; the temperature was probably twenty degrees Celsius below zero. Nikolai flanked the car as Yuri approached it from the other side moving cautiously towards it.

"Nikolai, the door is open," said Yuri. "Check the surrounding area."

Nikolai pointed his gun around him but he could only see a few feet in front of him. He heard a moan and he snapped around quickly calling out to his friend but there was no response.

Yuri felt his back sting as someone hit him hard. He turned around and grabbed his assailant from his neck.

"Identify yourself!" he said through gritted teeth.

But his attacker had not decided to surrender peacefully as he kicked him in the shins forcing Yuri to release him. The assailant spluttered as he tried to get as much oxygen in his lungs as possible. Yuri won't repeat the same mistake as before and kneed him in his groin causing him to drop on all fours. He jammed the barrel of his P99 against his temple.

"Who are you? Talk! Now!" spat Yuri.

"Yuri, wait!" interjected Nikolai, grabbing Yuri's armed arm. "He's one of us."

"What?"

"Hey Nikolai. It's good to see you."

"Ghost! What are you doing here my friend?! It can wait, let's get you inside."

Inside the cabin, Price was pointing his sidearm at the door but put it away immediately as he saw Ghost come in.

"Ghost? But... you are supposed to be in the hospital!" said Price astonished.

They hugged and slapped each others' back joyfully and sat down around the fire. Ghost explained how Williams had visited him and put him up to speed about what was going on. He knew about MacTavish's kidnapping and felt useless at the hospital, so he left.

"But where did you learn about our location?" asked Nikolai.

"Contacted Sandman," replied Ghost.

"Williams doesn't know anything about this does she?" asked Price, quietly.

Ghost shook his head. "She'll go bonkers when she finds out."

"We'll soon find out. They're supposed to arrive tomorrow late in the day."

"Until then you can take my sleeping bag. You'll need to build your strength up again," said Nikolai.

"Thank you, mate."

As Ghost was walking to the other room, Yuri stopped him and introduced himself. He had heard Price and Nikolai and the others whisper amongst themselves about him and another operative whose name he forgot. Another soldier on their side would enhance their chance of victory. Now, all they needed to do was concentrate on finding and bringing MacTavish back unharmed.

* * *

**I inserted flashbacks from Modern Warfare 1 as my fanfics start from the second one to focus on the relationship between MacTavish and Price as suggested by one of the reviewers. I'll focus more on it on the next chapter (regarding MacTavish's capture) but I'm paying attention not to get exaggerate as Price is not known to show a lot of emotions. Furthermore, I'm still deciding how to insert Ghost and Roach in all of this. We'll see :)  
**

**I have lovely plans for the next chapter :3 You'll see what I mean soon ;) happy weekend :D xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is ladies and gents :) Another chapter is up! **

**Frostdire: It's really a coincidence that I checked the reviews right now xD The wait is over don't worry :P A Mary Sue (or Mary Stu if it is a male) generally consists of a character in the story who is simply perfect. She doesn't have any flaws, doesn't make mistakes and is skilled in almost everything. Her appearance is simply flawless and usually has a very uncommon name as well.**

**For example: Tatiana Amber Emerald Forrest is an A+ student with a secret. At only fourteen years old, she had been assigned to a Special Forces Task Force even though she never had any military training. She is an expert marksman, proficient in sniping and CQB, taking down her enemy with just one swift move. Her light blonde hair shines white in the sun and her violet eyes turn colour whenever danger is close. Her slim, toned body makes the other girls green with envy etc.**

**I hope this explains what a Mary Sue is :) If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**STJ648: I wanted to experiment with Ghost and Roach in MW3. I hope that I'm blending them well with the story.  
**

**Guests: Thank you all for your reviews :D I am really glad you are enjoying the story so far :)**

**Enough blabbering and here's the chapter!**

* * *

Williams thanked their pilots Johnson and Castillo and together with her colleagues, they walked a short distance towards the cabin where Price and the others were currently staying at. Their feet were sinking in the snow with every pace they took making it harder to move faster. Their heads were covered in scarves and also wore heavy clothing to protect themselves from the frigid weather. Their duffle bags, full of equipment and other clothing weighed them down at every step. They were not supposed to be very far. Johnson and Castillo could only land in the clearing 800 meters west-north-west of Price's position.

After battling with cold and fierce winds, they managed to see a silhouette of what looked like a small lodge. Williams held up her hand in a fist over her head to signal her teammates to freeze. She silently ordered them to surround the cabin to make sure that it was not a trap. Red and Mac covered the north side where the backdoor was located. Collins and Williams stood at the south side at the front door's location. After waiting for five seconds, they breached together shouting to get on the floor. However, that was not necessary as they saw Price, Nikolai and Yuri pointing their guns back at them.

"We had to make sure that-" started Williams but stopped abruptly as her eyes fell on Ghost who was standing in the corner of the room.

Ghost neither blinked nor smiled. He did not move a muscle; he knew that Williams was going to scream the place down because he wasn't in the hospital. But it wasn't the time and it seemed that Williams was thinking along the same lines.

"-that it was the right place," she continued as if nothing had happened.

"We're glad that you arrived safe and sound," said Price, holstering his M1911. "Where's Delta?"

"Sandman had an appointment with Volk. They'll meet us there."

"How do we know that it is not a trap?" pointed out Nikolai.

"We'll have to risk it," responded Allen.

"Just to be clear," said Price, "the message was about a location in Storuman, Sweden possibly connected with MacTavish."

"Exactly," affirmed Williams. "It also said an exact time; tomorrow at 2100hours."

"We'll have to be extra cautious as Sweden is Ultranationalist territory now," stated Price. "In the meantime, I suggest you settle down while Williams and I plan the mission."

There was a lot of shuffling inside the room yet it still had a calm demeanour. Most of the ETF sat down near the fire as Nikolai offered them piping hot beverages. Red stared at the fire crackling away and dancing happily in the fireplace, lost in her thoughts. Someone bumped into her and startled her. She snapped around and saw Yuri smiling softly at her. She couldn't return the smile. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach knotted. She felt like an invisible band was tightening around her head.

"You look beautiful," he grinned.

"I need to talk to you," she told him, ignoring his last remark.

"Tell me."

"In private..."

Yuri threw his arm around her waist and led her to an empty room adjacent to the living room. They sat down on the bed which was free of dust thanks to Yuri and Nikolai. They sat there in total silence for a few minutes. Nobody uttered a word. Yuri was getting worried when suddenly, Red stood up and held her head, looking frustrated and on the verge of tears.

"Alexandra, what is wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

She stared at him, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she managed to pluck up the courage to tell him.

"Yuri... I'm pregnant."

Yuri felt like he swallowed a rock. He did not move. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He felt his muscles stiffen and freeze. He tried to talk but something at the back of his throat prevented him to speak. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind to decide what their next step was going to be.

"Speak to me!" she snapped.

He did not reply; he simply walked towards her and embraced her. He held her tightly to him and could feel her shake against his chest. They sat down back on the bed with his arm around her.

"When you told me that there was a surprise waiting for me the next time we met, this was not what I expected," he laughed nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"It is a wonderful thing; I do not know why we are getting worried."

"I can't be on the Task Force if I'm pregnant! This child was not planned. I don't know how to even take care of a child!" she panicked.

"We'll do it together, it's no problem," he said, trying to keep calm.

"I hate you!" she yelled and her fist collided with Yuri's eye.

He stumbled back, clutching his face and glaring at her. What the hell has gotten into her? She looked furious and depressed at the same time. It was overwhelming for her but it was like that for him as well. He had in mind to retort but quickly changed his mind as Red broke down in tears.

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "It is going to be alright. I'll take care of you. No one will harm you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"We'll have to tell them," he said quietly as he stroked her hair.

"Williams will kick me off."

"If that is the right thing to do, so be it. You have to take care of yourself now. I'll fight for you."

She hugged him with all her might and planted a kiss in his cheek. He beamed at her and kissed her softly. It was going to be tough but they'll make it through. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. After years of pain and loneliness, he'll have a family to look after and take care of. Now he had another reason to kill Makarov...

* * *

Vaughn and Malloy were in the former's office. He had called her there to speak with her. She did not know the exact reason why he had wanted to speak with her and frankly she did not want to know. The palms of her hands were sweaty and the makeup was feeling strange and uncomfortable on her face. He had walked behind her and started massaging her neck. Vaughn would have been an excellent boyfriend if he wasn't an egomaniacal bastard and working for Makarov who valued his suit and money more than human lives. Tiny things really, she thought sarcastically but she was there for a reason and she intended to see it through.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing his lips against the back of her neck.

"A bit stressed," she replied. "But as long as you're here with me, I'm fine."

"Good good... I'd hate to see my princess distraught in any way."

Malloy gulped. She knew him too well to know that the tone of his voice would surely lead to him reproaching her about something. She turned around, feigning a smile as she played with his locks of hair. Malloy remained silent so Vaughn decided to continue.

"Do you remember when we were in a relationship when we still worked with the CIA?" he asked.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"And then you decided to break up with me."

"That was a mistake babe. I regretted it so much that I dropped everything and came to you as soon as possible."

"Why did I believe you?" he asked, staring her down. "After all, you eliminated Espinosa who was one of my colleagues. How do I know that you are really loyal to me?"

"Michael, I already explained to you that I got Espinosa out of the way to eliminate any competition I may have had to deal with," she smirked. "Now, Makarov has his eyes on you and only you."

"Smart lady, but maybe, not _that_ smart."

He turned his back on her and walked around the room. Malloy could sense that something bad was going to happen. Her heart beat fast against her ribcage and she started fidgeting with her hair.

"The guards went to check in on MacTavish and he was wrapped around a blanket," he started. "Furthermore, the cook found out that some bread and cheese went missing from the kitchen."

"_Ah come on!_" she thought, furious with herself.

"He was on the verge of losing consciousness," said Malloy, "you need him alive to interrogate him, no?"

"Starving him and keeping him cold and uncomfortable _is_ part of the interrogation," spat Vaughn. "The point is to drive him over the edge where he can't take it anymore and he'll blabber everything we need to know!"

"You SEALs have different methods I suppose."

"Don't play coy with me Lisa, you knew that. We did that at the CIA for God's sake!"

After arranging his hair in the mirror placed over the fireplace, he continued.

"I need you to prove your loyalty to me."

Malloy did not reply. She knew she was risking it when she helped out MacTavish but she did not regret it.

"What would you have me do?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Today will be the last time I interrogate MacTavish," started Vaughn. "I'll be leaving for Russia tomorrow evening. I'll tell you what you need to do later. In the meantime, you have to pay for what you have done."

Malloy felt a lump in her throat. She tried to move but stood rooted to the spot.

"_And so it continues_," she thought desperately, as Vaughn's hand collided with the side of her face leaving her in a daze.

* * *

Ghost, Price and Williams have just finished planning their mission and Williams decided to clean her Desert Eagle in the other room which looked like a small storage room. There was a small window were the light shone through lighting up the small space. She was sitting on the ground, her back leaning against the wall. She looked up as she heard the door open and snarled at the sight of Ghost walking in. Williams ignored him and continued assembling her gun. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms a bit annoyed for the reason that she was ignoring him.

"Come on, I'm waiting," he said. "Scream at me; yell how I'm supposed to be at the hospital and not here. Shout that I should be resting in bed and not prancing around in the Alps."

But Williams did not reply. She put aside the gun and threw away the cloth she was cleaning it with and walked around the room.

"Why should I tell you all that, if you already know it?" she asked calmly, searching in her duffle bag for an extra t-shirt.

Ghost was taken aback. This was not expected from Williams at all. She was supposed to prove him wrong by any means necessary and force him into bed to rest whether he liked it or not.

"Are you feeling ok?" he finally asked, worried.

"My first thought was to slap the shit out of you," she said, ignoring his question. "But then I said that you are a grown-ass man who can take care of himself. So fuck it, you want to 'prance around the Alps'? Then do it. I don't care anymore."

She went for the door but Ghost grabbed her firmly by her arm, concerned at what she just said.

"What's wrong?" he asked but she did not reply. Williams simply rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently.

"Talk to me!" he yelled, shaking her.

She broke free and slapped him hard across his face.

"On second thought, 'slapping the shit out of you' seems like a good idea!"

Ghost held his face in his hand. In spite of wincing in pain, he couldn't help but grin. He knew that his Charlene wouldn't manage to stay idle at the fact that he got out of the hospital. He prefers her slapping him because, as strange as that may sound, that means that she cared about him.

"I apologise but I had to do it," he said. "I feel fine, honestly. But when you told me about MacTavish, I went mental! He's my friend; he'd do it for me."

"You are doing this for the right reasons," she agreed. "But you took quite the beating in that mission. You have to be 100% healthy."

"And I am! I can handle myself Charlene, don't worry about it."

She looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. She admitted to herself that she was exaggerating. Ghost was part of Britain's best Special Forces; of course he could take care of himself. She felt stupid for telling him in the first place. But her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Ghost's fingers under her chin lifting her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

Charlene's mouth gaped open. That was... unexpected.

"You realise that we've been together for over a year and we never said that to each other right?" he smirked.

"Actually, I was going to-"

"-tell me before the mission in Russia but you did not have the courage to tell me," finished Ghost.

"You knew that?" she asked.

"Of course I knew! You're talking to Simon Riley!" he joked.

She squeezed him tightly and laughed. She felt her body light and her heart lift up. She felt safe and peaceful in his hands.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling.

"First we rescue MacTavish and then, we concentrate on bringing your sister back," he said, determined.

"But-"

"I don't care if she's MIA or KIA, we'll bring her home."

"Thank you."

At that moment, everything was perfect. Alas, every perfect moment has an end as Yuri opened the door and asked Williams to join him in the other room. Ghost and Williams broke apart and he was left alone, grinning like a small boy opening his presents on Boxing Day. For once in his life, he felt that everything was falling into place.

* * *

"I won't tell you anything," he mumbled.

MacTavish was lying down on a board with his hands and legs tied with thick, metal straps. Attached to these strips were crocodile clips connected with a battery on the side. His face was so puffy from all the beating he took that he couldn't see properly anymore. There wasn't a patch of skin on his body that wasn't bruised or cut. Vaughn meant business when he said he was going to get the answers out of him by any means possible. First it started light, punching and kicking. Nothing MacTavish couldn't handle. Then it got aggressive, adding a metal rod to the interrogation. Now they proceeded to shocking him. The pain was unbearable but he wasn't going to break. He'll die before he'll give intel to Vaughn about Price.

"Is Price working alone?" asked the beefy guard.

"No," replied MacTavish. "Father Christmas is helping him... AARGGHHH!"

"Increase the voltage," ordered the guard. "He's pissing me off."

MacTavish yelled at the top of his lungs as pain flowed through every inch of his body. They had increased the voltage and kept it for a considerable length of time making it more effective. When the shocking stopped, he couldn't feel his body, he felt numb. He was shivering uncontrollably and groaning in pain.

"Let me make you a deal," jeered the guard. "You give us the information we need in exchange of Lisa Malloy's life."

His heart stopped. Did he hear him right? It didn't make any sense. Why would they endanger one of their own?

"What's wrong pretty boy?" interjected the scrawny guard. "Didn't you say that you considered her dead? Might as well take up the offer."

MacTavish cursed under his breath. It was true; after all, she betrayed them. Nevertheless, deep down he knew that, in spite of all that, she did not deserve to die.

"I'll have to decline arsehole," he sneered. "If you want to kill someone, it'll have to be me. Leave her out of this."

"Stupid man... You have just killed Malloy with your decision. Keep that in mind when you see her lifeless body slumped on the ground in her own blood."

After those words, MacTavish lost track of what was going on around him. They shocked him and beat him up so bad that he became delirious. He was in a terrible condition to walk or even move at all. Awful was not enough to describe how he felt when the guards told him those words. They'll kill her... and everything would be his fault.

"Just kill me..." murmured MacTavish, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Your time will come Captain, do not worry," said the guard, laughing maniacally.

They tied his right, upper arm with some kind of elastic band and inserted a syringe in his forearm. MacTavish tried to move or react but his muscles wouldn't respond. They grabbed him from underneath his arms and dragged him over the cold, stone floor back to his cell. They threw him on the ground and locked the door behind them. MacTavish resumed his curling position on the floor to warm himself as Vaughn took his blanket away. His body felt numb but he could feel the hot tear sliding down the side of his face. And then he saw her; Malloy was kneeling next to him. Her light green eyes were smiling at him.

"_John, let's go to the park! We had to see the ducklings, remember?_"

"Yes, I-"

The next second she was gone. She disappeared into thin air. Yet, her voice remained etched into his brain.

"_You killed me! I thought you loved me you heartless bastard!_"

"I do love you!" he shouted, crying like a baby.

"_Soap! Pull yourself together! Zakhaev isn't gonna catch himself. What in the bloody hell did you do to you hair?!_"

"It's a Mohawk, sir. I thought I'd try a new style."

"_It looks stupid_," replied Price gruffly.

"_It looks great on you, mate!_"

"Thanks Gaz."

And then he snapped back. He wasn't in Russia to catch Viktor Zakhaev. He was in this dingy cell in some godforsaken place. He could hear voices in his brain, whispering and calling out to him. He grabbed the sides of his head and started shouting, squirming and crying.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

What the hell did they do to him?

* * *

"You what?!" yelled Williams.

Red and Yuri just broke the news to her and as expected, she freaked out. Williams paced around the room impatiently thinking about their next move but she already knew what she had to do and there was no alternative.

"You didn't take any precautions?" she asked.

"No," replied Yuri in a small voice.

"In France, you weren't feeling sick because you ate something funny," continued Williams. "And that is why you didn't go to the infirmary as I suggested because you would be found out."

"Can't we work something out?" asked Yuri.

"No Yuri, we can't. I have to inform the Board about this," she said, angrily. "They'll terminate her contract and because she's Russian, they can't give her a desk job. They'll fire her from the Task Force leaving her unemployed."

"I made a mistake..." said Red.

"Yes! A grave one! I suggest you tell the others in case you throw up in the middle of the mission. At least they'll know the reason behind it," she said, rudely.

Red looked down and avoided her gaze. On her way out, Williams turned around and glared at her.

"I did not expect this from you at all Red. I have half a mind to not let you participate in the mission tomorrow."

"It won't compromise her performance," cut in Yuri, defending Red.

"How do you know that? I can't have her vomit in the middle of a black op and get the whole team compromised. I suggest you find another job and quick."

With that, Williams went out of the room slamming the door behind her. Yuri went to comfort Red but she pushed him away.

"I guess tomorrow will be my last mission with the Elite Task Force," muttered Red.

Yuri collapsed on the bed, resting his head in his hands. This was his entire fault. He should have backed off the moment Red told him no. But that woman reminded him so much of his previous girlfriend... Now, he felt ashamed as he realised what he was thinking about. Yuri snapped out of it. He was with Red because of her unique personality and beautiful appearance and not because she reminded him of his previous girlfriend. He'll make it right even if it would be the last thing he does.

* * *

_The next day..._

_8.28pm_

_Storuman, Sweden_

"Did he talk?" asked Vaughn smoking a cigarette.

"He shouted some names including Malloy, Price, someone named Gaz and another, Collins," responded the guard.

"Anything relevant?"

"I doubt it sir. He mentioned Russia and Zakhaev a few times but nothing more."

"The drug did not work," said Vaughn puffing smoke. "Then, it is time. I'll be joining Lisa on the roof. Bring MacTavish there. After it is done, clean up and we'll leave for Russia."

"Yes sir."

Malloy was slightly shaking as the cold winds touched her face. Vaughn instructed her to wait on the roof until he arrived. She paced around the concrete floor and observed her surroundings. The mansion was surrounded by trees and nothing else. The helicopter was waiting on the helipad ready to depart with the pilots leaning against it. A few guards were scattered all over wearing identical clothing: a white shirt, black trousers and some of them of them also wore leather gloves. Some of them were holding G36C assault rifles and others the Mini-Uzi submachine guns. Malloy could spot some RPGs and WA2000 sniper rifles slung over the backs of some mercs. They were heavily armed for a simple departure. Malloy knew that this was going to be far from simple. And then she saw the door open. First, Vaughn walked out followed by the two usual guards dragging MacTavish from under his arms. They put him down a few feet in front of her.

"You said you wanted to prove your loyalty to me?" asked Vaughn throwing away his cigarette and reaching for his Beretta M9.

He handed her the handgun and she cautiously took it feeling strangely comfortable in her hands. Probably it was because it was similar to her Beretta 92. She glanced at Vaughn waiting for his order.

"Kill MacTavish."

Her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon MacTavish who was half-unconscious kneeling on the floor muttering to himself.

"But-"

"What's wrong? Can't do it?"

"Just do it!" yelled MacTavish.

Malloy couldn't execute him. Memories of the time passed together flashed in her mind. He was always there for her when she had been in the sick bay; he always protected her from harm and listened to her grumbling. MacTavish was always by her side, and this is how she was going to repay him? She felt a cold barrel against her temple and from the side she could make out Vaughn holding the gun.

"Do it!" he growled.

Malloy felt sick to her stomach and thought she was going to throw up at any moment. She felt goose bumps on her body and started shaking, not because of the cold, but for what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry John..." she whispered, cocking the hammer.

MacTavish closed his eyes waiting for a bullet to pierce his brain, chest or any part of his body. He took a deep breath and soon enough, there it was. The loud _pop_ echoing in the air around them...

* * *

**Before you sign off, I need to tell you something. From next Friday, I won't have access to a computer or the internet for about a week (and I certainly won't have time to write another chapter). It would be cruel on my part to leave you hanging for about three weeks until I update so I decided to upload another chapter this week probably Wed or Thurs. It will probably be a short chapter but it's better it's better than nothing :) I'll do my best to finish the next chapter asap!**

**I hope you enjoyed this pretty long chapter :) Tell me what you think in the reviews! Happy weekend :) xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Phew! It is done! I've been writing this chapter non stop hoping I would finish it in time and I did.  
**

**4starfox: Thank you for reviewing :) Just because this fic has a common factor with the other fics doesn't make it mary sueish and unoriginal. I appreciate telling your opinion but you don't know how it will end yet :) stick around to find out!**

**SJ648: Your comment made me crack up! xD  
**

**Frostdire: I love your enthusiasm xD You get so absorbed into the story and I absolutely love that. It means that you're enjoying it :) Good luck for your exams! I'm sure you'll do well :)**

**Guest: We'll see if he shoots him or not ;)**

**Beawolf's Pen: Roach has been mentioned. He's still in the hospital recovering as his condition was worse than Ghost's therefore he needs more time to recover. We'll see what happens to Red and Yuri :)**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Team Metal was sitting in the UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter on their way to Sweden waiting for General Malloy to brief them about the mission through the comms. Sandman flipped through the folder in front of him which explained the details of what they were up against.

**-**The mansion's coordinates in Sweden: 65N 5' 15'' 17E 7' 36.99''

-Heavily guarded

-_HVIs_: Michael 'Ace' Vaughn (Affiliations: Navy SEALs; CIA)

-Lisa 'Shadow' Malloy (Affiliations: US Army; CIA; Elite Task Force – Field Commander)

"_Metal 0-1 this is Overlord. Are you receiving?_" They heard in their ears.

"Loud and clear, over."

"_As you may have seen in the folder, you've got an overview of what you will find in Sweden_," said General Malloy. "_Be aware that you will be in enemy territory. Be extra careful._

"_Your orders are to capture Vaughn and Malloy alive at all costs. The reason behind it is that we might extract some Intel on Makarov from them. Eliminate anyone who gets in your way._"

Frost analysed the General's voice. It sounded so old and tired. Who would blame him? His daughter is wanted for treason which was the highest offence. Anyone with the same problem would have been far worse but General Malloy managed to maintain his composure throughout all of this. Frost admired that in the man.

"_That is all. Good luck. Overlord out._"

"Ok, you heard the man," yelled Sandman over the dinning noise of the helicopter. "Extract Vaughn and Malloy alive. I need you to stay sharp, understand Frost?"

"Hmm?" Frost looked up, lost in his thoughts and realised that Sandman was talking to him. "Yes, sir. I'm not called Frost for nothing."

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" asked Truck.

"I'm fine," replied Frost, irritated.

"Don't worry dude, after we finish this mission, we'll go for a beer," said Grinch.

Frost didn't need beer or an evening out with his friends. He wanted an evening out with Daniels. Her face was imprinted in his mind. How could he forget her? That beautiful, straight blonde hair and those sparkly, smiling blue eyes. Even thinking about her made his heart flutter. Then, her face started turning pale, her lips turned purple and he felt a shiver down his spine. She was gone, and it was Malloy's entire fault. He loaded his SCAR-L; revenge was the only thing he had on his mind.

* * *

MacTavish heard a loud _pop _around him... And another... and another. Then he heard groaning and grunting. What was going on? He opened his eyes and looked up and saw Vaughn on the floor clutching a bloody thigh and Malloy pointing his M9 at him. The guards were dropping dead but he couldn't hear the _ka-rak_ of guns. Malloy picked Vaughn's gun and put it at the back in her belt. She kneeled beside him and grabbed her tactical knife from her leg under the hem of her trousers and cut him loose.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"What the fuck is going on?" he slurred. "Don't touch me!"

"Just stay down."

She walked over to Vaughn and smiled. He was breathing heavily and looked around him, searching for a weapon but there was none.

"You bitch," he snarled.

"Get over yourself."

A helicopter stopped on the other landing pad and two woemen got out of it and ran towards Malloy. Both of them looked in their early thirties and they wore casual clothing mainly jeans and a shirt. One of them had high cheekbones, brown, almond-shaped eyes and a small nose. Her light brown hair was tied in a low pony-tail and she was holding a SIG-Sauer P226. The other woman had short, dark brown hair; round, hazel eyes, a long nose and full lips. She was holding a Glock 17 and both of them started walking towards Vaughn.

"Delta, 141 and the ETF are in the building," said the woman with a strong French accent.

"Thanks Béatrice," replied Malloy, feeling weak and tired.

"What happened to you?" asked Béatrice as she saw Malloy's puffy eye and swollen lip.

"What do you think?" she said bitterly.

"Vaughn is secured," said the other woman. She had a posh, British accent. "I put him in the helicopter. How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

The door to the roof exploded and all of a sudden, the roof was swarming with soldiers; the ETF wearing black and the others, camouflage. They surrounded them instantly and started yelling all together to drop their weapons on the floor. As the others had them secured, Price and Ghost rushed to MacTavish's side trying to pull him up but it was all in vain.

"Soap, talk to me," said Price shaking him slightly.

"Price..."

"MacTavish! Come on mate," said Ghost frantically.

"Ghost? Am I imagining things?"

"No you're not," laughed slightly Ghost.

"We're gonna get you out of here Soap, don't you worry," said Price.

They observed his body. His torso started turning blue and yellow form old bruises and the slashes on his back looked really torn and ugly. His lips were dry and he looked parched so Ghost grabbed his canteen and tipped some water into his mouth to quench his thirst. As they were helping MacTavish, Frost charged towards Malloy, grabbed her from her neck and slammed her into the floor. He grabbed his SCAR-L and jammed it into her cheek. He gritted his teeth in fury, breathing heavily and Malloy stood there quietly, afraid of moving.

"Put the gun down!" warned Béatrice pointing her Glock at Frost.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Williams, threateningly.

"Put the guns down and we'll talk," said the Brit.

Price narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this. They could be Malloy's backup and their intentions could have been to get Vaughn out of the way so that they could replace him. Reluctantly, they lowered their weapons but still kept a firm grip in case things went south.

"Frost!" warned Sandman.

Frost let her go and moved back. His eyes bore into Malloy's making her anxious. She rubbed her neck and got up.

"Start talking," said Price.

"I'm Lara Campbell, MI6," said the Brit.

"Béatrice Deforest; _Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure_."

"What the hell are the French Secret Service and the British Military Intelligence doing here?" asked Sandman, baffled.

"There's also the CIA _Monsieur _Sandman," said Béatrice in complete seriousness.

"What do you mean CIA?!" demanded Williams.

Malloy stood there looking away the whole time. She didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"It's _their_ op," said Campbell, holstering her P226.

"You're bloody joking!" scowled Ghost.

"Right now the important thing is to get _Capitaine_ MacTavish to safety," cut in Béatrice.

"Where do you propose?" asked Allen, still dubious of the agents.

"There's a CIA safehouse in Poland," said Malloy. "He'll recover there."

"Why should we trust you?" snarled Frost.

"Because she was always on your side you nitwit," said Campbell rolling her eyes.

Frost was already walking towards her, ready to pounce but Sandman grabbed him from his forearm and pulled him back.

"We have orders to extract Malloy and Vaughn and bring them back to the US," said Sandman.

"Tell Uncle Sam he has to wait," said Campbell. "We'll take Vaughn and interrogate him ourselves. We've got our own… _methods_."

Sandman understood what she meant immediately and so did Price. These agencies have their own interrogation techniques. Not everyone agrees with them but they are most certainly effective.

"What about Malloy?" asked Truck.

"I'll come with you," said Malloy. "I'm still in service-"

"Says who?" asked Williams, rudely but Malloy ignored her.

"I can still fight," she continued. "Moreover, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Are you sure Nielson will let you?" asked Béatrice.

"Don't know, don't care," said Malloy flatly.

"I'll have to check in with Base, hold on," said Sandman.

Malloy, Campbell and Deforest started feeling uneasy. The reason was not because they were surrounded by dozens of armed soldiers but because they were taking too much time on that roof in enemy territory. They were afraid that Makarov would send back up to that location and they'll lose Vaughn in the process. That bastard was an Intel goldmine they have to extract him safely at all costs. Apart from the fact that MacTavish's health was deteriorating in front of their eyes.

"General Malloy will comply. On one condition," said Sandman.

"Name it," said Campbell impatiently.

"You send him transcripts of Vaughn's and Malloy's interrogations."

"Fine. Now, let's go."

"Price, we'll have to go back to the States," informed him Sandman. "We can't lie around doing nothing in a safehouse. General Malloy is counting on you to extract the info needed from his daughter."

"Don't worry about it mate. I've got a lot of back up," said Price glancing at the ETF.

Team Metal wished them luck and boarded the Blackhawk to return to Base. As they lifted up, they saw Ghost, Price and Yuri carry MacTavish into Nikolai's Pave Low. The ETF boarded the Pave Low along the 141 while the Agents boarded their black helicopter. Things got more complicated...

* * *

The city of Ustka in Poland was a Winter Wonderland. The snow covered every inch of the streets and houses. Even though the CIA safehouse was located on the outskirts of the city, the sea was still visible. The safehouse was a normal home with amber roof slates, a cream façade, and white window panes. Inside, the house was very spacious. The hallway was adorned with simple paintings and there was a walnut staircase on the right. On your left, you'll find a simple living room with mint sofas and wallpaper with a flourish design. Adjacent to the living there's a half bath and opposite the hallway, a kitchen. The kitchen was quite organised probably because it was rarely used. The granite countertops held a few jars and utensils hung neatly on the wall. A table stood in the middle surrounded by six chairs. The light was obstructed by the yellow curtains.

Upstairs, MacTavish was sleeping in one of the bedrooms, which was converted into a kind of infirmary. An IV drip was attached to a pole and a heart monitor was beeping away showing normal peaks and troughs. Williams stood at the side as she observed the nurses working on him to make sure they don't do anything funny. She didn't trust any of them even though the safehouse had a few agents patrolling from room to room apart from the 'housekeeper' which was an agent in charge of the house.

Williams entered the room which had been converted into what looks like a sitting area. Sofas were placed opposite of each with a coffee table in the middle. Everyone had changed and settled down there. There was total silence apart from the few muttered words some of them shared amongst them. The mumbling stopped as Malloy and another man stepped in.

"This is Agent Trope; he will transcribe everything we say in this room and send the data to General Malloy," said Malloy.

Agent Trope sat down in the corner, opened his laptop and set his hands on the keyboard ready to write. He had a bored look on his face and sighed heavily. Malloy grabbed a chair and dragged it in the middle of the room. She sat down and observed them.

"Ask away."

"Right…" said Price. "I'll start. Just to be clear, was this a CIA operation?"

"Yes it was."

"Why did the CIA send _you_ in the field?"

"Vaughn and I were in a relationship when I still worked at the CIA," said Malloy resting her leg on top of the other. "Vaughn was a great guy; handsome, polite, well-mannered but had a weakness: his ego. He originally was on Bravo Team but asked a transfer to Alpha for the sake of being in the "A" team even though they were just names and nothing more. His codename is 'Ace'; he was obsessed with being the best of the best."

"That's why he quit the Agency and went to work for Espinosa?" asked Red.

"Yes, he was searching for something more."

"So what happened between you two?" asked Ghost. "I doubt that you continued seeing each other after he left."

"Vaughn was getting abusive and paranoid. He thought that I was cheating on him and he would hurt me often. He wanted to show that he was the dominant one. After I broke up with him, the situation got worse at work with him constantly badgering me so I applied for a restraining order but he disappeared."

"The lad disappeared and you didn't bother looking for him?" asked Price wary.

"The Agency took it as though he quit. There was nothing suspicious in that," reasoned Malloy.

"But the CIA knew that Vaughn worked for Espinosa," insisted Price.

"His name had come up when searching her name that he had dealt with her about a shipment of armaments. But we had no evidence. Even when I was undercover working for her, I neither saw him nor heard of him."

"He went off the grid," said Williams.

"Exactly."

"What was the mission's objective then… ma'am?" asked Collins quietly.

"To investigate Vaughn's connection with Makarov."

"And what did you find?" asked Nikolai.

"Michael didn't confide everything in me. I hacked his computer and cell phone to extract any Intel I could."

Malloy sighed and rubbed her temples. She could feel a migraine coming.

"He had in his possession uranium and a missile containing ten nuclear warheads."

They gasped and stared at her in horror.

"WMDs… That bastard was planning a nuclear warfare," grimaced Ghost.

"I thought Volk was Makarov's bomb maker," said Yuri confused.

"That was the point of all this," said Malloy. "So that the Armed Forces would concentrate on Volk and the chemical attacks while Vaughn built the missile in total comfort."

"Where is the location of the missile?" asked Price. "We need to disarm them!"

"That's the problem. We don't know its location or the abort codes. That's why MI6, CIA and DGSE are working together to crack Vaughn and hopefully get something out of him."

"There is something else which doesn't seem to fit," said Williams. "How did CIA manage to insert you near Vaughn?"

"That was easy," replied Malloy. "I convinced him that I was fed up with this life being a 'nobody' so I wanted more. I told him that I missed him and that I wanted to work with him. In addition, I convinced him that I eliminated Espinosa so that Makarov could concentrate on him."

"Quite a story you got worked out there lass…" mumbled Price. "Did you know that he was going to capture Soap?"

"I didn't have a clue," she said in all honesty. "I heard about the commotion about some prisoner and went to the basement and saw MacTavish there. He wanted information about your whereabouts Price."

"Did you send the message with the location and the time?" asked Ghost.

"MI6 did. I overheard some of the guards mentioning a departure in Russia. I assumed that Vaughn wasn't going to bring MacTavish with him. Seeing that he didn't mention anything to me either I realised that he was going to eliminate me as well. So I checked the time of the departure and asked MI6 to send the info to Delta, the ETF and the 141."

"Why didn't you tell us about all of this?" asked Allen.

"I had orders not to Mac," said Malloy bitterly. "Agents Nielson and Tiger specifically told me not to tell anyone about this mission. Not even my father. It wasn't written down anywhere so that if the op had failed, the CIA could deny that it ever happened."

"As usual…" murmured Williams. "You're accused of treason you know."

"I know. Hopefully this interview and Nielson's intervention will clear my name and will resume being the Field Commander of the Elite Task Force."

"Who says we want you back?" said Allen coolly.

"That's not for you decide Sergeant," said Malloy assertively, standing up. "We're done here Agent Trope."

Trope closed his laptop and walked out the room with his nose in the air looking like he wasted an hour of his life. Everyone else followed him outside leaving Malloy alone. She collapsed on the chair again with her head buried in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Price was standing in front of her with a slight smile on his face.

"Price… Can I help you with anything?"

"No, but I think _I_ can help _you_," he said sitting down near her.

"I deserve all of this," she sighed. "My father who is probably ashamed of what I have done; my friends who don't respect me anymore; my now ex-boyfriend who will probably doesn't even want to hear my name etcetera."

"You have uncovered something grave and crucial to ending this war, lass. That missile could kill billions of people in a matter of seconds. I admit, at first I was furious at you. But that was when I thought you betrayed us and went working with the enemy. Your father and your friends are military; they understand how the chain of command works. They give you orders and you follow them. Period."

Tears started streaming down Malloy's face and she hastily wiped them away.

"They tortured and drugged Soap, Price! What if they killed him and I was there and could do nothing about it!" she said desperately.

"But they didn't! Soap is SAS. He's part of Task Force 141 for crying out loud. He's trained for this. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your decision. You need to rest. I'll deal with the others and go check on Soap."

Price patted her back and went for the door.

"Price?"

"Hmm?" he said looking back at her.

"Thank you."

He nodded curtly and went outside leaving her alone but leaving her mind at rest, feeling a bit lighter and happier.

* * *

**So... What do you think? :D I really want to hear your opinion on Malloy. Were her actions justifiable? Does she deserve to be let in as the Field Commander of the Elite Task Force again? Should her friends forgive her? What about MacTavish?**

**I am very curious to hear your thoughts on this one. I will update in about two weeks time :) You can follow the story to be informed about the updates :) I love you all! Take care xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back :D and I started writing immediately. I have gotten so much reviews that I had to finish the chapter as soon as possible. You guys have made me so happy :3 Thanks for the 69 reviews! (special thanks goes to you SJ648 :P)  
**

**Frostdire: I'm glad you liked it :) Your energy just bounces out of everything you write! I'm sure you did fine in your exam :) I'm curious to hear from you after you read about Soap in this chapter :P**

**Zacharti: _Loved _the dark side of the force part. Genius :P I am happy that you haven't lost your trust in Malloy :)**

**ElJoker2020: Don't worry I _will_ finish the story. Whatever it takes! *raises fist in the air* (It's a bit dramatic I know)**

**(I will reply to the others at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

MacTavish was sitting up in bed, reading. He was so used to the IV drips and other things being attached to him that sadly, it has become somewhat of a habit. The nurses had told him that he was lucky his mates got to him in time because his stab wound had reopened and the nurses managed to re-stitch it. If his team mates had waited longer, he would have bled out.

He shuffled through numerous papers containing a transcript of Malloy's interrogation. His head hurt and his body and muscles ached. The stab wound was fine, yet he felt his stomach being crushed. The heart monitor was beeping normally, yet he felt his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He couldn't feel worse.

"Hey mate!"

MacTavish looked up and saw Ghost's smiling face looking back at him.

"Ghost! My friend!"

"How are you doing?" asked Ghost as he slapped MacTavish's shoulder in a friendly way.

"What do you think?" he groaned, waving the papers around.

"There's a lot going on," said Ghost, rubbing his eyes. "But I believe her."

"There's no reason for her to lie about this."

"Weapons of Mass bloody Destruction."

"I knew that bastard was up to no good," MacTavish sighed.

"Now we're waiting for the Agencies to make him talk," said Ghost sitting down. "Does this remind you of someone else?"

"Aye, Vaughn took a leaf out of Zakhaev's book. We stopped it once, we'll do it again."

"Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

MacTavish put the papers in the folder and threw it on his bedside table. He looked down and huffed.

"I'm ok," he finally said.

"Bollocks, you're not ok!"

"What the hell do you want me to tell you? She's just another woman for Christ's sake!"

"She is, but what matters is what that woman means to you."

"Since when did you become Dr. fuckin' Phil?! Just because you're in a perfect relationship with _your_ Charlene, it does not make you a bloody expert!"

Ghost rubbed his neck and MacTavish realised what he had just said.

"Ah shite, I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I understand," said Ghost standing up. "Get some rest. You'll have to talk to someone about it eventually."

'Eventually,' he thought as Ghost left the room. Right now all he wanted to do was punch the wall and throw the chair out of the window. He was feeling everything but ok. He felt betrayed, hurt, anguish, frustration, helpless and weak. He lied back down and tried to get some shut eye even though he already knew, that what he was getting was far than a good night sleep.

* * *

Williams was downstairs trying to write a draft letter to explain Red's situation. She avoided Malloy every time they were in the same room. She knew that she has to update her on what has been going on. Being leader of the ETF, even if it was temporary, wore her out. She wondered how Malloy even managed with the reports, PETs, keeping them in line and dealing with other useless matters. Williams turned to the letter. Her hand ached not to write anything at all and just forget about it but she felt responsible for her friend. She threw the pen on the floor in frustration and the agent who was near her threw her a dirty look.

"What?!"

The agent stood up and left the kitchen. Williams sighed and looked to her side as she heard the chair scrape against the floor. Red sat down near her with a stoned expression.

"Hey girl," said Williams. "I was writing a letter to explain the Board about your… condition."

"You're not going to need that letter," she said quietly.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense from what Red was saying.

"I don't understand."

"Charlene, I… I miscarried."

Williams' eyes opened wide and her mouth gaped open. She was stunned and confused at the same time. Red tried to hold back the tears but she wasn't doing a good job.

"Are you sure?"

"If bleeding does not mean that I miscarried, I don't know what does."

She knew that she had asked a stupid question. Nevertheless, she had to confirm it. Red should feel relieved but she looked far from that.

"Damn it. I'm so sorry," said Williams and hugged her tightly to her. Red broke down in tears but sucked it all up instantly. She was never one to show weakness no matter how she felt.

"Does Yuri know about this?"

"Not yet," she replied wiping her eyes with the hem of her jersey. "I don't know how to tell him."

"Keep it simple, he'll understand."

"He'll be crushed. He was looking forward to having a child. It feels like it's my entire fault."

"Red, this is not your fault. There's no need for me to tell you that," said Williams firmly. She fell quiet and finally said, "You know I'll have to update Malloy about all of this."

Red shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Everything is fucked up already."

Williams watched her walk away and sighed heavily. She was right, everything _was_ fucked up.

The laptop was beeping waiting for Malloy to accept the call. She stared hard at the screen; there was an unknown number flashing but she knew who the caller was. Her father, General Malloy had received the transcript and she was frightened to see what his reaction was going to be. Reluctantly, she accepted the call.

"Yes?"

"Lisa, it's your father," he said. "I read the transcript."

She paced around the room, thinking.

"How are Louise and the baby?"

"They're fine," he replied and cleared his throat. "I also read your request to be reappointed Field Commander of the Elite Task Force."

"What do you think about the interview?"

"Well, I hope that the Agencies step on it and get a location soon. America and Europe is already half destroyed, we don't need to add nuclear missiles to the bullshit that's already been going on."

"And the other matter?"

"The Board did not approve your request. I don't know what you were thinking. It was obvious it was going to be declined."

"I haven't betrayed my country!"

"But you let down your team!" he yelled. "You had the responsibility to take care of your members. Sergeant Daniels is already dead by your hands-"

"Wait, what? I didn't kill Daniels! For God's sake are you insane?!"

"Then who did?"

Malloy turned around and saw Allen on the front and Williams and Collins at the back. They had accusing stares.

"You were standing over her weren't you? Frost saw you!" continued Allen jabbing her finger in her direction.

"One of the mercs shot her. Didn't Frost tell you someone had already patched her up?"

"I thought _he_ patched her up," said Williams.

"_I_ did!" said Malloy frantically. "You think I'd kill one of my own? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well," said General Malloy, "it's good that I brought it up then. Seeing as Lieutenant Williams is there, I can inform you that you're still temporary Field Commander of the ETF. Sergeant First Class Alexandra Petrov is second in command. One last thing Lisa, the Board wants you to pack your things."

"What are you implying?" asked Malloy puzzled.

"You're fired."

And just like that, her world came crushing down around her. Her father had already disconnected, he didn't give a crap anymore. She had nothing left. Her stomach felt like a knot and she felt like throwing up. She was unemployed, single and alone.

"I'm sorry…" started Allen but Malloy pushed through them and was long gone before they could tell her anything else.

* * *

The afternoon sun was making its way in the room through the window lighting up and warming the room. The snow outside was melting and the atmosphere was getting warmer. Spring was Malloy's favourite season. She loved the flowers in bloom and the sound of the birds chirping away happily oblivious of the fact that there was a war going on. She was verging on depression and to make matters worse, Price told her that it was her turn to keep MacTavish guard.

"He doesn't need a nanny!" she had complained but Price wouldn't hear it. Sometimes she wondered if Price was just a colleague or MacTavish's over-protective father.

So now, she was sitting in the corner of his room, praying that MacTavish doesn't wake up. She wasn't in the mood to confront him let alone hear him complain about her faults and how she deserved being fired from the Army etc. But luck wasn't on her side as she saw MacTavish's eyes opening slowly and heard him yawn.

'Just my luck,' she thought, groaning.

He rubbed his eyes and then stared right at her. He narrowed his eyes like he was trying to make out if she was real or not.

"No, I'm not a hallucination, it's really me," she said annoyed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm stalking you," she replied and MacTavish's eyes opened wide, alarmed. "I'm kidding; Price forced me to guard you."

"I don't need a babysitter," he said indignantly.

She huffed impatiently. "Well, I don't have a choice so quit complainin' and go back to sleep or something."

MacTavish got out of bed and Malloy's eyes fell on the scars on his bare torso. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and grabbed the 9mm bullets to insert them into her Beretta's clip. At least the nurses removed the drip as he was stable enough. He grabbed a t-shirt from the chair and put it on. He sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. The only sound in the room was the clicking of the bullets getting inserted in the clip.

"We're not going to talk then?" asked MacTavish.

"I'm not in the mood to hear you bashing about how I deserve everything that's been happening to me."

"I didn't say you deserved it."

Malloy looked at him baffled. "I'm surprised."

"I'm still saying that you could have told us-"

"Oh God not this again… I told you I had orders not to talk!"

"Whatever."

"I don't have to stay here and explain this to you," she said, angrily inserting the clip into the Beretta.

MacTavish stood by the window and looked outside. All of a sudden, he turned round quickly, his teeth grinding against each other as if deciding if he should talk or not.

"You hurt me," he said glaring at her.

"I know," she replied calmly.

"That's all you have to say? 'I know'?!"

"What the hell do you want me to say?! I don't regret accepting that mission because I managed to uncover a dangerous plot and I'm proud of that. What I regret is keeping all of you out of the loop. But what is done is done."

"Actually I take what I said earlier back," he said, rushing over to her. "You deserve being fired. You're an incompetent Captain who doesn't give a shit about the people around her!"

In the heat of the moment, MacTavish struck her on the face. She reached her face defensively and felt a lump near mouth with her tongue. She could also taste blood. She looked at him slowly and MacTavish stood rooted to the spot, shocked at how he had reacted. No words came out of his mouth.

"You're worse than Vaughn," she muttered and stormed out.

He was stunned. No, he wasn't like Vaughn. He didn't hit women. He respected Malloy, always has. But, he hit her. What the hell has gotten into him? He grabbed his head and sat on the bed again. Whatever she did to him, she didn't deserve this. He had reached a new low.

* * *

Red was leaning against the wall peaking outside an open window. Night had fallen and a breeze entered the room. She loved the feeling of the freezing wind against her skin. It reminded her of her hometown in Russia. The moonlight was the only light source in the room. She hugged herself tightly. It is unbelievable how such an experience can change a person. Since she told him she was pregnant, the way Yuri would look at her made her feel more uncomfortable. His eyes would be filled with passion, loyalty and commitment. All of that will be destroyed once she would tell him the truth.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Malloy leaning against the wall near her.

"What's up?" said Malloy casually. "I know I should feel terrible for doing this but…"

Red was confused as she observed Malloy hiding something behind her back. Malloy took out a bottle full of clear liquid. Red smirked. It was vodka.

"I'm guessing Williams told you everything," she said.

"Yes and I am really sorry about it," said Malloy sounding all torn up.

"Where are the glasses?"

"What glasses?" Malloy opened the bottle, threw the cap on the floor and took a swig out of it. Red shrugged and snatched the bottled out of her hand doing the same.

"I'm going to tell you the truth," said Malloy inhaling the pure air. "I did not expect this from you. You don't look like the mating type to me."

"Lieutenant told me the same thing. What can I say? Yuri is hot."

Malloy smirked and took another gulp. "No doubt about that. You should have told me. I would have gladly given you a few condoms."

"You were fucking Vaughn at the time I needed those."

Malloy snorted. "Please don't start. I've already heard enough from the others."

"What happened to your lip?" Red asked as she spotted the swollen lip.

"MacTavish."

"He struck you?!"

"I should have punched the shit out of him. What a bastard."

"He must really have lost it," Red sighed as she took another generous gulp.

"I don't blame him," said Malloy guzzling down the vodka.

The alcohol in her body was taking effect as she started feeling the room spin. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to steady the room but nothing happened.

"This stuff is strong," she continued.

"Meh," shrugged Red.

"How in the hell do you manage to stay on your feet after three-fourths of the bottle is gone?"

"I'm Russian. Enough said. Whoa!"

Red caught Malloy as the latter lost balance. She tried to pick her up but Malloy fell on her rear.

"It's ok," she slurred, "I'll just sit. Did you imagine yourself as a mum?"

"Not at all," said Red joining her on the floor. "Yuri on the other hand was looking forward to it."

"Didn't expect that from a Spetsnaz. Hic."

"You should stop drinking," said Red keeping the bottle out of her reach.

"Fuck that! I need to unwind. Give me, it, that thing you are holding."

"You're so drunk," laughed Red.

Malloy fell on her lap. Red tried to reach for the lampshade to have some source of light so she stretched as far as she could because she couldn't move with Malloy half-asleep in her lap. Red was feeling a bit dizzy and her throat scorched with the vodka she'd been downing. She looked at the label and tried to make out the printed words with some difficulty.

"70% alcohol?! Are you fucking crazy?!"

Malloy mumbled something and started laughing like a maniac.

"I need go back, to room, to sleep," muttered Malloy.

Red groaned and tried to get up. She held on to the furniture for support and Malloy did the same. She threw Malloy's arm around her neck and tried not to fall over as she dragged her through the corridor.

"If Williams knows about this, we're dead," whispered Red.

"She won't know!"

But Malloy stumped her shin against some furniture and cursed loudly. Red glared at her and squeezed her arm to shut her up but it only made it worse. They started fighting in whispers and then burst out laughing as they made their way to Malloy's room. The door opposite opened and MacTavish came out to investigate the ruckus he had heard.

"Ah shit," murmured Red.

"What's going on?" inquired MacTavish.

"You bastard," said Malloy outraged stumbling towards him.

"Are you drunk?"

Malloy went to punch him but instead, she spun around and fell on him. MacTavish caught her just in time.

"You son of a bitch, don't you touch me!" she whispered.

"Can you please take her to her room?" implored Red.

"Aye, I got this. Go rest."

"Thanks."

He groaned as he grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder. His muscles protested at the weight he was handling but he ignored it. He was helping the woman he hated so much. The universe must really despise him. He entered her room and dropped her on the bed making her bounce a few times before lying still.

"So, you're drunk," said MacTavish, amused.

"Fuck off."

"You could have shared you know."

"It was vodka. I thought you Scots only drank whiskey," she said clutching her stomach.

"We drink any type of alcohol. You're not going to throw up are you?"

"I'm not feeling so well…"

He groaned as he went to grab a wet facecloth and dropped it on her face with a splash.

"You're such a gentleman," she said sarcastically, wiping her face and neck to freshen up.

"It's a weakness," he smirked. "I don't recall you ever helping me when I was drunk. Oh wait, that's 'cause I never was."

"Why are you enjoying this?"

"Because you're an idiot. You should be sharp at all times and not go and get drunk. Anytime your friends will call with the location of the WMDs and we'll set out on a mission."

"Fine, I'm an idiot," she said but MacTavish was surprised as he spotted a few tears streaming down her face.

"Come on, I was joking," he nudged her.

"Like you were joking when you hit me?"

She sat up quickly and as a result, she fell hard on the floor. He swooped down and dragged her onto the bed once more.

"I should tie you up."

"So now you're avoiding it."

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" he said enraged. "It got out of hand, I admit. But never compare me to that arsehole. I'm _nothing_ like him."

"I apologised a million times. What else do you expect from me? I have lost everything," she murmured, her head sinking in the pillow, sniffing. "I loved you. I still do, and this is how you treat me."

MacTavish was taken aback by what she just said.

"What did you just say?"

But Malloy was already sleeping peacefully, her face shining with the tears she had shed. He walked backwards slowly while trying to make sense out of what she had said. She still loved him? No, he must have heard her wrong. That was it. He was tired and confused the words with something else. His head hurt and threw a few pills in his mouth. He'll deal with it in the morning.

* * *

**4starfox: I had planned for Red's pregnancy not to work out all along. Still, I hope you're not disappointed by it. I try and give the story a fresh approach but some things are bound to be similar to other stories :) Thanks for replying to the questions by the way.**

**SJ648: You're obsessed with the helicopter blade :P Surprise surprise, Malloy didn't kill Daniels :P We'll see what happens to Red and Yuri in the next chapter. We'll see if the relationship is going to work out at all. Stealth mission is coming soon don't you worry. You made me laugh so hard re "HA 69th review" xD**

**Guests: Thank you for the reviews my chums :) More is on its way and thanks for finding the story cool!**

**See you next time :) xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello :) Thank you for providing your suggestions for the story :) I love reading your opinion, it really gives me the support to keep on going. Writing is really time consuming and I do my best to update on time.**

**Finalfnatasylover121: Thank you so much :3 **

**SJ648: Thanks for the compliment :) A bank heist may not fit in well in this story :P but maybe in the next one ;) Yes, I already have in mind to write another one after I finish this fic and I have planned it out already (No promises though)**

**missmayhem05: Thank you my friend :D Btw I have left you a review on you story I hope I was helpful. If you need anything message me :)**

**4starfox: Thanks a lot! I put in a lot of effort in my characters avoiding making them mary sues but at the same time making them unique.**

**Frostdire: Ah you noticed! I'm glad :) Malloy had patched her up. No more babies sry :( No more Captain Malloy and... we'll see about Vaughn ;) Actually it was the Board who fired her, her father simply conveyed the message. Sometimes, even if you uncover something so deadly, instead of thank you, they fire you and don't give a crap anymore. I hear about the glitch haha! xD**

**TfDelta: You really want Malloy out of the way don't you? :P we'll see what happens to her :)**

* * *

Red and Yuri were strolling through a main street, the sea visible right in front of them a few kilometres away. Red was clutching the coat tightly to her as the bone-chilling weather did not subside in spite of spring being just around the corner. Yuri was wearing a light jacket and a scarf; Spetsnaz taught him to be comfortable in any type of weather so this felt like a light cold breeze. He was teasing her constantly but her mind seemed to wander off as she smiled uncomfortably at him. He asked her if she was alright but she wouldn't budge so instead, he suggested that they should go to a nearby cafeteria and have a hot beverage.

They settled in the corner and ordered some coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. The cafeteria was very cosy; the majority was chatting away happily while others were looking glumly at the television which was reporting news on the war. Yuri rested his hand on her thigh and gazed into her eyes. He was going to talk but they were interrupted by the waiter bringing them the coffee and the cake. Red sipped her coffee and warmth flooded through her body.

"Yuri, I need to tell you something," she said.

"So that's why you weren't talking and avoiding me at all times," he realised. "And you shouldn't drink coffee."

"Can we act mature for a bit, please?" she asked upset.

"What's wrong?"

Red took another sip and let the sour taste settle on her tongue.

"I miscarried two days ago."

Yuri's head snapped at her direction so fast that she thought it was going to come off. His mouth opened and closed multiple times, he looked like a fish.

"Well…" he started.

"I'm sorry. I know that you were looking forward to-"

"Doesn't matter," he interrupted and forced himself to smile.

"Yes, it does," said Red stubbornly. "Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," he shrugged, wolfing down the cake. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are. I'm guessing you're relieved."

"Listen," she said, heating up. "It's true that I never wanted this but it doesn't mean that I'm happy about it."

"Why did you wait two whole days to tell me?"

Red rubbed her neck and looked down.

"I was scared…"

"You told your friends already didn't you?"

"Yes," she said meekly.

"Unbelievable. And to think that the first one who should know, should be the fucking father."

"I told you I was scared!"

"Of what?" he asked enraged.

"I knew you were going to be disappointed."

Yuri sighed and posed his dessert fork on the empty plate and put an arm around her.

"It's not our fault. It's nature's way to inform us that the child was not ready to be born."

Red smiled. If a stranger had overheard him, he would never have guessed that Yuri was Spetsnaz. Underneath all that bravado and roughness, he had a soft side which came out only in Red's company.

"What happens to us?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"You want to keep it casual? You know, an open relationship?"

She knew that this was not what he wanted. Yuri was the type of man that it's all or nothing and the least he wanted was to share his woman with other men.

"What do _you _want?"

"I want you for me Alexandra," he said determined. "I don't want any man to touch you or harm you."

And there it was, she thought. He couldn't hide it for even one minute.

"We're going to have a problem if we decide to enter a relationship with each other."

Yuri looked puzzled so she continued.

"Both of us want to lead and we're going to clash."

"We'll make it work!"

"What happens to us if the war ends?" she asked eating her cake.

"We move to Russia and settle there," said Yuri.

Red was going to reply but she was interrupted by a vibration from Yuri's mobile. He opened the message and read it.

"We're needed back at the safehouse asap."

"Let's go," said Red picking up her coat.

Yuri threw forty-two złoty in bills and coins and rushed outside.

* * *

Malloy woke up at the sound of her mobile vibrating. The light burned her eyes and fired up her head. She groaned and got up slowly. She went to take a shower and paused to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and dark under eye circles had appeared. Her skin looked clammy and her hair looked like some kind of abstract art. Basically, she looked like shit.

After a refreshing and a supposedly revitalising shower, Malloy put on a pair of sunglasses and went into the kitchen. Almost everyone was there. Price had called her endlessly that morning and she just wanted to grab the laptop he had in front of him and slam it into his head to show him how annoying he was being.

"It's about time you woke up," said Price gruffly. "Campbell got something. She'll call soon."

"Excellent," she mumbled and went to the cooker to boil some water.

"Malloy, how's it going?"

"Hey Roach, not bad not bad…"

Malloy stopped in her tracks and turned around. Sitting opposite of Price was a man with short brown hair, and brown eyes. Small scars covered his face and he was stroking his stubble.

"What the hell? _Roach_?!"

They briefly hugged each other and laughed.

"When did you arrive?"

"This morning, around 0300 hours. Contacted Price and he sent a few CIA agents to pick me up and drop me off here," said Roach sitting back down.

"Does Collins know you're here?" asked Malloy soaking the teabag in her mug.

"She was the first to know," he winked.

Malloy reached in her pocket and took out something.

"Here," she said handing him a condom.

Roach burst out laughing and took it.

"Cheers," he said amused.

Collins had just walked in the kitchen and looked quizzically at all of them because of their smirks on their faces.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" asked Allen.

"It's really sunny today, Mac."

"We're _inside_," she pressed on.

"You're hung-over aren't you?" asked Williams irritated.

Before she could respond, they heard the front door open and Red and Yuri rushed inside.

"We're here," said Yuri panting.

"Just in time," said Price.

While Price was tapping on the laptop, Red realised there was Roach sitting at the table. She scuffled towards him and hugged him tightly; they whispered to each other and were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Can you hear me?" asked Campbell.

"Loud and clear," said Price. "What have you got for us?"

"Vaughn finally talked," she said, sounding tired. "The missile is being stored south to the city of Omsk in Russia. The base is right next to the border with Kazakhstan. Sending you the pictures now."

"I'll print them," said Agent Trope, going into the next room.

"Deep in enemy territory," Ghost sighed.

"Yes, that's going to be a problem. Tomorrow at around 1100hours local time, a merc group is expected. You can use that diversion to infiltrate the base. Unfortunately, Vaughn did not talk about any of Makarov's plans besides this."

"Thanks Lara," said Malloy. "We'll get on it."

Campbell disconnected and everyone observed the images and details Agent Trope had just printed. The satellite images of the area only showed trees giving no indication of the layout of the base at all.

"This is going to be tough," said MacTavish.

"How are we going to use the merc group as a diversion?" asked Yuri.

"We could infiltrate the base by replacing the mercs," said Collins. "And by replacing, I mean eliminate of course."

"I like the way you're thinking Lainey," Malloy nodded in approval. "The 141 can take their place while the ETF will cut through the fence on the other side. Yuri can speak for you, considering that his mother tongue is Russian, it will not raise any suspicion."

"It's not going to be easy," said Williams.

"It's not meant to be Lieutenant," continued Malloy. "You're not called elite for nothing. We'll wait for your planning and organise accordingly."

"Very well."

"And once we're inside we'll disarm the nuke," said Price.

"How do we know that it is not a lunching facility?" asked MacTavish. "What happens if the nuke is launched?"

"We don't have the abort codes," said Roach.

"We'll figure something out," said Price. "We'll leave tonight on the redeye."

* * *

MacTavish was leaning on the window pane with breeze tickling his skin as he studied the mission details. He tried analysing the images with a magnifying glass but nothing worked. The only things that were showing under the dense foliage were sections of the fence and a few areas which seemed like whitewashed buildings. The other paper showed the base's coordinates, an estimate number of mercs, their nationalities, background and other information.

The door opened and he glanced back to see Malloy walking in, this time, without her sunglasses. Her eyes were puffed up and red.

"Red just told me what happened yesterday," she started. "Thanks for hauling my ass in bed."

"It was no problem really," MacTavish sniggered. "It was quite fun."

"Of course you enjoyed it," she rolled her eyes.

"Before I forget, Sandman called before you joined us in the kitchen," said MacTavish, putting down the papers. "The place Volk was secured in was attacked."

"And Volk?"

"He's fine. They managed to get him out of there. The problem is that they can't interrogate him until they find another secure place."

"Great," she grumbled. "That's what we needed."

"Wait," stopped MacTavish thoughtful. "What do you mean Red told you what happened? Don't you remember?"

Malloy shook her head. "Just bits and pieces. I must have been really wasted."

"So you don't remember what you told me?"

"Oh goodness, don't tell me I said something stupid," she said, wide-eyed. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," he lied.

"By the way, you haven't apologised for hitting me," she said pointing at her puffed up side of her face.

MacTavish could feel his blood boiling with fury.

"I told you I was sorry yesterday. It's not my fault you don't remember! And I'm not going to apologise every bloody second."

Malloy stormed towards him and was going to slug him but he was faster. He grabbed her firmly by her wrist that she winced in pain. Before she could react, he grabbed her from the back of her neck and pressed his lips upon hers. They broke apart and she stared at him, stunned.

"What's the matter? Yesterday, you told me that you still loved me," he breathed angrily. "You're supposed to be enjoying this, no?"

Malloy snatched her arm away from his and took a few steps back. She was feeling a mixture of emotions. She wanted to punch him and leave at the same time. But something was keeping her there. Has she really said that? Why did she say it?

"Come on then," he continued. "Show me your love, _sweetheart_."

He stressed on the last word so much that it made her furious. He was like a kid mocking her and making fun of her. Who the hell did he think he was?

"You want me to show you how much I love you _baby_?" she retorted.

"Aye!"

She pushed him back a few times and MacTavish nearly lost his balance. She grabbed him from his t-shirt and slammed him with such force against the wall that he thought the frame was going to fall off. Malloy kissed him aggressively and he didn't recoil. He responded by chewing on her lip. Suddenly, she stopped and slapped him hard.

"You fucking deserved that you asshole," she panted.

"Shut up," he replied through gritted teeth.

They didn't waste time as he removed her t-shirt and she removed his while attacking each other on the lips and neck. They fell on the bed and Malloy unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. They had nothing left on; the feeling of their skin grinding against each other drove them crazy. They threw insults at each other and grabbed each other so violently that their skin started turning purple.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked in between kisses.

"I have no idea," he replied.

But none of them stopped. They didn't want to. There was something pushing them on. They showed their hate towards each other and yet they couldn't feel closer both emotionally and physically.

"You hurt me you bitch," spat MacTavish getting on top of her.

"So did you," she replied, digging her nails in his back.

She grabbed him from his hair and nibbled his ear and he laughed. Sweat was dripping from his face and falling on her chest but she didn't mind. MacTavish removed her dog tags and fell with a _chink_ on the floor.

"Bloody hell, you're beautiful," he murmured in her ear.

"Stop being such a girl," she slapped him on his arm.

Malloy forced him off of her but he didn't budge. MacTavish sniggered at her feeble attempt making her angrier. He grabbed her thigh and squeezed her hard and she moaned.

"Well, you told me to man up," he smirked.

"Just shut up and don't stop," she mumbled.

And he did exactly as she ordered him to do.

**…**

It was already afternoon when Malloy opened her eyes and saw MacTavish leaning against the window. He was always near the window; either reading or simply looking out on the street. This time he was smoking his usual cigar. She stretched and yawned. The thumping in her head had stopped and the pain in her stomach had soothed.

"An amateur sniper could kill you easily," she remarked. "You're always near that damn window."

"Nah, there are no perfect spots for a sniper to shoot from," he said puffing smoke.

She tried to get up and groaned as she did so. Her skin was sore and bruised up. MacTavish had been so rough with her that she couldn't sit down without aching all over.

"You could have been more gentle," she whimpered.

"I didn't hear you complain while we were doing it," he said, a smirk appearing in his face.

She dressed up and joined him. He offered his cigar; she inhaled and coughed.

"It's strong."

"It's the best."

She rested her head on his shoulder and noticed that he had fresh bruises as well as well as nail marks on his back. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Did we actually do it?" she asked, half-asleep.

"You mean the sex? Aye, I think so."

Malloy narrowed her eyes and MacTavish burst out laughing. He puffed out more smoke in the air.

"Did you… you know… with Vaughn?" he asked quietly.

"We never had sex if that's what you're asking."

He couldn't have felt more relieved. He shouldn't care but at least he confirmed that Malloy didn't go with another man even if she was undercover and he respected her more for that.

"I should go and check if Williams finished her planning," she said, fidgeting with her dog tags. "I need to check my weapons and ammo."

"Aye," he sighed. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Thank you for the excellent day, Soap."

"No problem Shadow."

He continued smoking in total silence. His mind wandered on how her lips felt upon his skin. How her skin touched his and how her hair brushed his face. He laughed on his own and closed the window.

* * *

Agent Nielson was tapping on the desk, thinking. A pile of newspapers sat on top of each other all of them having the same content on the front page. He scratched his shaved head and fiddled with his sunglasses he always wore. He turned around facing the large windows. His brown eyes observed the view. It was the same view he had seen for the last seven years.

The door slammed open and a woman in her early forties stormed in. Her hair was black and streaked with grey hairs; her black suit covered her bony structure. Her blue eyes, wide with concern forcing the wrinkles to be more apparent on her face.

"Have you read the newspapers?" asked Tiger enraged.

Nielson grabbed a handful of them and waved them around. Tiger grabbed them and read out loud.

"_Captain Lisa Malloy, wanted for treason; Ex-Field Commander of women's Special Forces group worked against her own country; The Elite Task Force not so elite anymore; Captain Malloy betrayed her country, for what?_ And it goes on and on!"

"The CIA is mentioned in the articles," said Nielson keeping his usual calm demeanour.

"The mission wasn't even written down anywhere. How did the press get their hands on classified material?"

"How do you think?"

"It couldn't possibly be-?" she started.

"The Board? Perhaps…" he said pacing around his office.

"What would be their purpose in doing this?"

"Oh come on Leila," he said, expecting more from her.

"They want to get them out of the Task Force to replace them with other soldiers," realised Tiger.

"And they dragged the CIA in the middle of it so they can blame someone for it," said Nielson stroking his chin. "The best example of a clusterfuck."

"Are you going to help Shadow?"

"We already made a deal. I'm helping out her friends and some of the tasks are arduous."

"She didn't even ask you for money. Clear her name and get her another job," urged on Tiger.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**With regards to the last section if you remember, there was someone in my previous fic "The Elite Task Force" who wasn't particularly keen in seeing the ETF return to Fort West :P**

**I want to hear your opinion on Red/Yuri and Collins/Roach because in this fic I'm focusing more on Malloy/MacTavish and a bit less on Williams/Ghost (as there would be confusion and a lot of couples!) But I still would like to hear your suggestions.**

**What do you think? :) xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologise for the late update :/ I've been feeling a bit sick lately and quite stressed. **

**4starfox: I haven't inserted much when it comes to Roach and Collins, true. Collins is a shy woman and always keeping her guard up due to having experienced family problems etc. She's not an easy one and when Roach tried to make a move (in the prequel) she rejected him. And then everything got screwed up so they never managed to have some time alone to work things out.**

**TfDelta: Malloy won't be suffering Red's fate. Remember what she gave Roach when they were in the kitchen? :P Why in the hell was she carrying condoms in her pocket? o_O ;)**

**Zacharti: I'm trying not to overwhelm the story with a lot of romance and couples because it gets confusing. I want to keep the focus on the war as much as possible while showing the soldiers' personal thoughts on their lives and what's going on around them.**

**missmayhem05: I'm pleased that you loved it :3 we'll see what happens to Lisa and Soap :) maybe they'll have blue-eyed kids, maybe not ;) No problem for the advice. Anytime :D**

**SJ648: Thanks for the feedback :) when you mentioned payday I went to search for the trailer and it looks cool and a bit creepy :p on the other hand I loved the trailer's music!**

**Frostdire: hey there :) I replied everything in a private message and I'm glad that I helped. If you need anything else just tell me :)**

**Guest: I may have something in mind :)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

The ETF and the 141 were on their way to Russia in Nikolai's Pave Low. They wore green cammies and their faces were covered in camouflage paint. They looked exhausted. Recent events have fatigued them to the maximum. They were whispering amongst each other with a gloomy expression. MacTavish was eyeing Malloy most of the time. She mouthed him to stop but he simply smirked. She turned on Collins who was sitting next to her.

"How's your mum Lainey?"

"Not so great ma'am," she pouted. "Dad is taking the opportunity of my absence to get drunk and nag her constantly. My aunt, her sister, is staying with her. Mum applied for a restraining order but it's taking ages to be processed."

"Don't worry about it," said Malloy. "You're doing this for her."

"I wish they would lock him up," she sighed. "But every time they arrest him, they say there isn't enough evidence to keep him. What a bunch of bull."

Malloy was going to reply but was interrupted by Nikolai.

"We are nearly there. ETA three minutes."

"Roger Nikolai," said Price. "Bravo One will descend first. Nikolai will move further east where Bravo Two will take its position."

The Pave Low stopped and Bravo One which consisted of the 141, fast roped down. Nikolai moved up and dropped the rest of them. The ETF moved in a crouch-run position through the trees paying attention where to step as they observed their surroundings through their scopes.

"Bravo One is in position," said Price over the comms. "Bravo Two what's your status?"

"We're in position," replied Williams glancing around her and seeing her mates in a prone position.

Eleven o'clock came and there was no sign of the mercenaries. The 141 was feeling uneasy as they observed the road from behind the trees.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Roach.

"Stay frosty," whispered Ghost.

At last, the sound of an engine was heard approaching and Yuri stepped in the middle of the dirt road clutching his G36C assault rifle close to him. The others stood on the side ready to attack. A black, Toyota Hilux stopped in front of Yuri and the driver stepped his head out of the window and talked to him in Russian. Price instructed them to stay low and to shoot on his command.

"_What are you doing? Get the hell out of our way._"

"_I am sorry sir_," replied Yuri, "_but our car has broken down and we need a lift up to the base._"

"Standby," breathed Price

"_We have not been informed about you_," said the driver, suspicious.

"Now!" ordered Price.

With their silenced weapons, Bravo One eliminated the soldiers that were in the Hilux. With the butt of their rifle, Ghost and Roach cleared the broken windows as not to raise suspicion once they arrive at the base.

"We took out the mercs and obtained the vehicle," said Price in his earpiece. "We're on the way to the base."

"Roger that," responded Williams. "We'll enter the base from the back and keep a low profile. Good luck."

They hid the bodies in the forest and took their uniforms. They wrapped their shemagh scarfs around their faces to conceal their identities and Yuri took the wheel. They drove to the base, bouncing along the way due to the road being uneven. There was a security entrance and two guards securing it. They shuffled lazily towards the vehicle and Yuri explained that they were the merc group they were expecting. The other guard peered inside and Roach nodded at him as he leaned his arm against the window to cover the fact that there were no windows at all. They gave them the go-ahead and Yuri stepped on the gas pedal.

"We're in," whispered Price.

"Entering the base now," replied Williams.

Red grabbed a canister from one of her pouches and sprayed in an oval shape on the fence. The metal seemed to melt away and Malloy and Collins grabbed it and pulled it away from the rest of the fence. They got in the base and moved from a tree to another for cover.

"Stay close."

"Fox, I got movement," said Allen.

She held her RSASS sniper rifle equipped with suppressor tightly as she peered into the scope.

"Do not engage," ordered Williams. "Price, we're in danger of being exposed over here. What's going on?"

The 141 got off the vehicle and started exploring on foot. They decided to go separate ways as the base was too large to cover and they didn't have time to lazy around.

"We are trying to find the nuke's storage," he replied.

On the south side of the base, Ghost nudged Roach, looking horrified.

"Bloody hell," gasped Roach.

On the ground, there were numerous metal doors that looked like the ones you access to go down to a basement. However, Ghost and Roach knew that those weren't simple doors.

"Price, Fox," said Ghost. "There are a lot of bloody metal doors in the ground over here."

"And I'm guessing below them are huge silos containing nukes," continued Roach.

"It's a launch facility," said Collins alarmed.

"Shadow, contact Campbell and ask her if they have the abort codes in case things go south," ordered Williams.

"On it."

"Soap and Price are in my sights," said Allen.

"We suspect the building in front of us is the storage," said Soap under his breath as a merc passed them by. "Mac, Yuri is with us."

Allen arranged the magnification on her scope to zoom out.

"Got you all in my sights."

They entered the building and Allen kept an eye on it. Red sat down on the grass and wiped her eyes. She felt exhausted after that long trip. She wished that it won't take them long to finish.

After fifteen minutes, Price, MacTavish and Yuri exited the building with a grimace on their face.

"Negative," said MacTavish. "It's not it."

"Soap, we got something on the south-east," said Ghost. "It looks like a control centre and next it a hangar."

It seemed that everything was on the south side of the base. Williams glanced over at Malloy but the latter shook her head.

"Vaughn is demanding freedom in exchange of the abort codes," she said joining her.

Williams cursed under her breath and could feel sweat trickling down her face smudging her camo paint.

"Let's join Ghost and Roach."

But when they started moving to join the others, they noticed a sudden commotion uprising. They frowned and stood in the shadows until it became clear what the hell was going on.

"Yuri, what are they saying?" asked MacTavish.

"They found the bodies up the road."

"Shite," growled Price. "Stay alert."

The ETF moved from cover to cover with Malloy and Collins covering their six. There was a guard patrolling on a balcony was going to spot them so Allen pulled the trigger and the guard collapsed. Red nodded at her and they continued moving up. Loud pops rang through the air and all of them turned around, alarmed, looking for the source of the firing.

"We're under attack!" yelled Ghost.

"Go loud!" said MacTavish.

Williams explained that the enemy doesn't know that they were there so they should take the opportunity to help Bravo One as much as they could. She ordered them to split up. Collins and Allen ran to a balcony where the former removed the body of the guard to create more room. They went prone and Allen opened her folded bipod for increased stability and accuracy. Collins took out the spotting scope and observed the area.

"There's a lot of damn trees here," groaned Allen. "Range it."

"Target is at seven hundred yards," said Collins. "Wind, three quarter value. Push two left. Fire when ready."

Allen pulled the trigger and felt the butt of the sniper rifle push against her shoulder due to recoil.

"Next one."

"I can see Ghost," said Collins.

"Got him. Range it."

Ghost was changing his mag in his M4A1 when he heard a zipping noise swish past his ear. He glanced around the corner he was taking cover behind and saw a soldier with brain matter surrounding him and half of his head blown apart. Ghost was impressed by the clean shot and realised immediately who might have took the shot.

"Cheers Mac," he said pressing his earpiece.

"No problem bud," she replied. "I love my job."

Malloy, Williams and Red pushed into a building and started clearing it with. Red glanced outside the window and saw Yuri and MacTavish pinned down approximately 500 metres from their position. She informed the others that she was going to assist them and Williams approved her request.

"Fox, we need to get to the control room," insisted Malloy.

"I know!"

If going to the control room wasn't their primary object, it was now. Price cursed as he saw two missiles launching in the air. The bad part was that they had no idea where they were headed so they didn't know the estimated time of impact. Even worse, they didn't have the abort codes.

"Ghost, Roach get to the control room and do something about it! Now!" roared Price.

"Roger sir."

"Mac, Collins get over to Price's position and assist them," said Williams.

"On it."

Ghost and Roach managed to enter the control centre and eliminated any soldiers on the ground floor. Everything looked like it was falling apart, the building included but what they saw in the basement was astonishing. Hi-tech computers and machines were aligned against the wall and in the middle of the room. The walls were soundproof which was a bit pointless seeing that it was underground and miles away from the nearest town. Roach pressed the trigger on his ACR and got the enemy square in the chest. Ghost was assaulted by a soldier; he grabbed his tactical knife and slit his throat, spraying blood all over him. He groaned in disgust and rushed to the control panel.

"Shadow, please tell me that you got the codes," pleaded Ghost.

"Specialists are doing their best to access and gain control but-"

"Bloody hell… Roach watch my back as I try to find a solution."

"Why do I always have to watch your arse?" he smirked.

"You'd better watch your bloody mouth before I give you one of my famous knuckle sandwiches."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," smiled Roach.

Roach peered through his red dot sight and guarded the stairs. One by one, the guards were collapsing by Roach's hands. Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy, as he saw movement on his left peripheral vision. He snapped around and emptied his magazine on the soldiers. Apparently, there was another secret underground passage to access the basement. How did he miss this?

"Hey mate how much time you need?" asked Roach, sweating profusely.

"I don't know; there are a lot of firewalls in the system."

"Fox, send me backup, I can't guard Ghost on my own."

"Got it. Soap and Shadow are on their way."

Yuri and Red were back to back firing at the enemy. It seemed that base held a large number of tangos even spec ops soldiers such as themselves were finding it hard to eliminate.

What's that sound?" asked Red.

Yuri looked up to investigate the source of the whirring sound that was coming from above.

"Sounds like MiGs. Let's find some cover!" he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the building.

"Mac, MiGs! Get down!" roared Price.

MiG-29s opened fire and tore to shreds anything the cannon fired upon. Everyone got to cover just in time, covered in debris and pieces of bark and foliage. The basement shook and dust fell from the ceiling covering Ghost and Roach in white.

"Friendlies coming in!" yelled MacTavish.

Roach looked at the stairs and saw Malloy and MacTavish rushing downstairs. Malloy ran over to Ghost and tapped him on his shoulder.

"I'll patch you through one of the specialists working on this," she shouted over the dinning noise of bullets. "He'll walk you through it."

Ghost nodded and connected with MI6. Malloy rushed near the secret entrance to provide cover. She inserted a new mag in her SCAR-H and licked the sweat off her lips tasting its salty tanginess.

"Where the hell is the backup coming from?" asked MacTavish frustrated. "The bastards seem to reappear from nowhere!"

"They were probably expecting us," said Malloy.

"Are you telling me that Vaughn planned this?" asked Roach.

"Probably."

"And why are you telling us now?!" snapped MacTavish.

"It's because it's actually happening and I can judge for myself you idiot," she retorted. "I don't read the future. You still don't trust me?!"

"No," he simply replied and angrily stabbed the Russian.

"I got it!" yelled Ghost. "We managed to hack into the system. Inserting abort codes now."

"Collins is hit," reported Williams.

Everyone was tense and it got even worse when they heard that one of them was injured. The Russians kept on coming without a rest in between waves of attack. Ghost waited for the codes to upload and the screen flashed. He tapped into another computer and narrowed his eyes.

"Missiles are destroyed," he informed them.

"Soap," said Allen who just entered the room. "Fox and Price need your assistance. Ghost, Roach you can go with them."

"We'll cover you," nodded Malloy.

"Let's go," said MacTavish.

Allen smirked at Malloy and covered the stairs.

"Just like old times eh?" she said.

"You mean me doing all the work, right?"

"You're just jealous," she laughed.

"With all due respect Mac," said Malloy as they shot down tangos. "They let _you_ in the Rangers, they'll let in anyone."

"It seems like they promote anyone to Captain these days," joked back Allen.

Roach sprinted towards Williams who was standing over Collins who was lying down on the grass. Collins took a bullet in her leg. There was an exit wound which was always good news. Williams contained the blood by wrapping a bandage around the wound.

"We need to carry her to the exfil point," said Williams.

"I got this," said Roach and he carried a moaning Collins on his shoulders.

"We'll cover you," said Price.

"Where are Mac and Shadow?" asked Red worried.

"Still in the basement," replied Ghost.

They started to move away from the base when they heard Malloy distressed over the comms.

"Mac is hit badly! I need assistance," she breathed. "We're being overrun!"

Malloy dragged Allen behind a set of machines to cover themselves from the incoming bullets. She'd been hit in torso, legs and neck. Blood was gushing out of the wounds and Malloy tried to patch her up.

"L-leave me," she murmured, finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm going to get you out of here, friend," said Malloy determined as she fired her Beretta blindly over the machines.

But Allen shook her head and a tear streamed down her face. She turned white and her lips turned purple and trembled. Blood was gushing out of her wounds at an alarming rate.

"So cold…"

Malloy glanced over to Allen and she had a blank expression, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Her body went limp and cold and she wasn't moving anymore.

"Mac?" she asked quietly.

Malloy grabbed her from her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Mackenzie! Talk to me dammit!" she roared.

Another one of them was gone. Mac was no more with them.

With tears streaming down her face, she grabbed her SCAR-H, and emptied her mag on the incoming Russians, showing no mercy. She snapped around, breathing maniacally and Ghost and MacTavish pointed her weapons back at her. Malloy nodded at Allen's position and went to her. Ghost felt her neck for a pulse but there was no beat. He shook his head and closed her eyes.

"Get her out of here," implored Malloy.

"I'll cover your twelve," said MacTavish as Ghost placed Allen on his shoulders.

"And I'll cover your six."

"You'd better be right behind us," warned her MacTavish as they ran outside from the basement.

"We're at the exfil point and Nikolai is already here," said Price. "Where the hell are you?"

"We're on our way," replied MacTavish. "Mac didn't make it."

Williams was tending to Collins' wound on board the Pave Low when she heard. She continued cleaning the wound trying to keep a straight face. Collins grabbed her head in frustration and Red looked down. Roach removed his helmet and threw it on the floor.

Malloy was reloading when she peeked around the tree and noticed a line of Russians coming at them. They were too many; they were not going to make it.

"Soap, keep moving," she informed him. "I'll be right behind you."

She felt at her pouches and noticed that she was running low on ammo. She'll have to switch to her Beretta later on. Malloy leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths, span around and started shooting at the enemy. Looking at her six, she noticed that Ghost and MacTavish were gone, probably already arrived at the exfil point. There was a clicking sound so she switched to her Beretta and started shooting as she walked away from the Russians.

She couldn't walk anymore as a bullet went through her thigh causing her to fall on her knees. She moaned in pain and continued shooting. Suddenly, she felt pain shocking her torso. She looked down and saw blood coming out of a bullet wound in the middle of her chest. Another bullet scraped her arm and another went through her shoulder. The Beretta fell from her hand and she collapsed with it. She took out her knife with all the strength she could muster.

This is where she was going to die.

Her vision started becoming blurry and the noises were muffled. She couldn't move an inch without being in great pain. She saw masses of red moving towards her. They'll probably eliminate her with a bullet to the brain and all of this would be over. She would join her brother, Ozone, Archer, Toad and the others. She would be happy again. She won't die without a fight as she clutched the knife tightly to her.

"Open fire! Let's slot these bastards!"

She tried to move her head and saw a man with a Mohawk standing over her. She winced in pain as he pressed on her wounds. There was a scratching sound and he started slapping her face.

"I thought I told you to keep moving," she uttered, her eyes half-closed.

"I still don't trust you, remember?"

"Soap, carry her back to the Pave Low," said Price. "Red, Yuri, let's cover them."

After struggling with moving from cover to cover, they managed to exit the base and arrive at the exfil point. Nikolai nodded at them and he lifted off. Small arms fire could be heard hitting the body of the Pave Low and Nikolai started groaning how this was too much. Ghost grabbed a large piece of cloth and cover Allen's body as Williams was working on Malloy.

"How many wounds do you have girl?" she asked, as every time she removed a piece of her gear, she would discover another one.

Malloy started coughing up blood and it speckled the floor. She continued coughing violently and Williams turned her on her side.

"Possibly a punctured lung," she mumbled. "We need to get her to a hospital or she'll bleed to death!"

She started muttering something and MacTavish jammed his ear near her mouth and listened hard.

Don't. trust. Vaughn," she said wheezing. "Contact Campell. And. Deforest. He's. planning. Something."

"I'll get on it, don't worry lass," he replied concerned, as he wiped the sweat off her face.

"She's losing too much blood!" said Williams frantically.

"Nikolai, where is the nearest hospital?" demanded Price.

"Price, we're in enemy territory," replied Nikolai. "I'm not going to leave her here. We'll have to shift to Ukraine and that's too far away."

Price cursed under his breath but stopped as Ghost held up his hand. He went to his earpiece.

"Specialist, are you still on this frequency?"

"_Yes, Ghost._"

"We need immediate assistance. One of us is badly injured, she needs to be hospitalised."

"_Standby_."

They waited impatiently for a few minutes as Williams tried to patch her up as best as she could.

"_Ghost, this is Campbell. I'm sending the following coordinates to your pilot. Land there. Trauma is standing by._"

"Roger. Ok lads, looks like we'll be able to get everyone to safety."

They expressed a feeble smile. Red and Williams had a puzzled expression. Malloy had stopped coughing and her body went limp. Williams started shaking her and noticed that her chest had stopped rising.

"She stopped breathing!" she yelled.

She laid her on her back and started giving her mouth to mouth.

"Nikolai, step on it!" roared Price.

"I'm doing the best I can!" he replied slightly panicked. "We'll arrive in three minutes."

"_Lisa?!_" she yelled.

But Lisa wasn't moving anymore.

* * *

**There we go! We'll see what happens in the next chapter ;) **

**Before you leave, I have submitted a digital art portrait of Captain Malloy on Deviant Art. If you'd like to check it out, I'll post a link on my profile :) have a nice day xxx **


	19. Chapter 19

**First of all, I have reached a 100 reviews and I couldn't be happier. Don't worry, I won't be giving a speech but I must thank you for all of your support. Thank you for posting reviews making me know if you're liking the story or not or for simply reading it and sticking with me. All of this encourages me to continue the story. I have been feeling better as well :3 xxx**

**missmayhem05: yep, bye Mac :( you can help me move her hehe xD The link is in my profile :)**

**4starfox: Thank you hun, loved your review :)**

**TfDelta: I would like to hear your opinion on Roach after this chapter :)**

**Roseymactavish: Just read on hun :) enjoy the story! Judge for yourself if it will end on your bad endings list :P**

**SJ648: Hahaha! xD I'm sorry about that. I'm not a fan of cliffhangers either when I'm reading a story. But when I'm the author, I love being a bit evil :P**

**Frostdire: TfDelta is innocent dw! Take a few deep breaths and read away :) I hope your prologue is doing well :)**

**Guest: It wouldn't have felt well if after all of this mayhem everyone is still alive and carrying on like nothing has happened. I hate it when an author kills off my favourite character. Did you reference Fallout there? XD  
**

**Guest: I'm glad you're finding it addictive :) (umm, that sounds really strange...) The next chapter is here :3**

* * *

"I can't feel a beat!"

"Is she even alive?"

"Wait, wait! I got something!"

The revving of an engine echoed around them, there was beeping and scrunching. Four hands were handling Malloy simultaneously. One paramedic checked that the oxygen flow was constant while the other checked the gunshot wounds. She gasped as she removed her body armour and blood spilled everywhere. The armour was torn to shreds in the areas where the patient was shot making it useless. She threw it aside and started cleaning the wounds from the debris caused by the bullet itself while trying to keep in balance as the ambulance swerved violently.

"What is she saying?"

The patient's mouth was moving, mumbling something and she was scrunching her nose.

"She's delirious due to lack of oxygen and blood loss. Inform the Emergency to prep the OR," said the paramedic. "She's going to need surgery asap."

"And if we don't hurry we're going to lose her!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes earlier…_

Lara Campbell and Béatrice Deforest were waiting for the Pave Low to land in a clearing. The nurses were standing by with the stretcher alongside an ambulance. The ramp lowered and Price and MacTavish carried an unconscious Malloy out onto the stretcher. Williams informed them about the situation and the nurses pushed her to the ambulance.

"Have you got anymore injured?" said Campbell.

"We got a soldier with an injured leg and a KIA," replied Williams.

"Is it serious?"

She shook her head. "The muscle and sinew are intact. It's simply a flesh wound."

"We will take care of the KIA Lieutenant," said Deforest. "We will send her home."

"In the meantime, we will take care of Shadow and you will go to an MI6 safehouse in Slovakia. After the ruckus you have made at the base, Makarov will surely react to it."

"I want to be informed about Lisa's situation," demanded Price. "We're still in Russia. If her identity is exposed-"

Campbell sighed. She was not known for her patience.

"I will personally get in contact with you do not worry. We know what we're doing Captain Price."

Allen was being veered to another ambulance on a gurney. A white drape was covering her body. Only her combat boots, stained with dirt, mud and grass were showing. Williams stopped them and took her dog tags where she kept them safely in one of her pouches as a tear streamed down her face.

"Get settled and think about your next move _Capitain_," Deforest told Price.

Campbell and Deforest walked to the black SUV that was waiting for them on the side.

"I have the coordinates," said Nikolai. "Shall we go?"

Price nodded. "Let's move."

* * *

The farmhouse they were staying in looked like a place for tourists to take in the surrounding greenery as they are resting from a stressful life. Volkovce was a quaint village in the district of Zlaté Moravce situated in western-central Slovakia. With only a population of over 1000 inhabitants, Volkovce was the ideal place to lay low and think about their next move. From their position, they could see the houses scattered all over. No one was going to bother them in the fields except maybe an annoying raven that wouldn't stop cawing and the distant sound of a tractor revving away while clawing at the earth.

The agents at the safehouse were worse than the ones in Poland. At least the CIA agents would nod at them and address them with forced good manners. MI6's attitude was unwelcoming as ever and they spoke with a tone which translated as, 'Go fuck yourselves.'

"Pricks," had murmured Ghost.

Price wasn't bothered by this because for one annoying remark they would dash out, he would respond by doubling it to piss them off. After one morning of constant bickering between MI6 Agent Crawford and Captain Price, the former had decided to lock himself in the security room and never came out until necessary leaving Price with a victorious smirk. None of the agents had even tried to talk to them from that moment on.

Roach knocked three times on the door and heard a weak 'come in' from the other side. He entered the room and saw Collins dozing off in the bed probably a side-effect of the drugs. He sat down on the bed near her and stroked her arm.

"How are you feeling?" he said.

"I've been better," she muttered. "At least, my leg isn't killing me anymore. And Mac… well…"

Roach squeezed her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know it's hard-" he started.

"Don't bother," she interrupted, rolling on the other side. "Heard it already when Daniels died."

He scratched his head as he tried to mask the awkwardness between them.

"I'm trying to-"

"I know. Listen, I'm tired. We'll talk later ok?"

He kissed her forehead but she didn't react. He sighed. He was tired of running after her. Should he forget about her or try harder? Women confused the shit out of him.

* * *

A black SUV stopped in front of the Administration building at Fort West, New York. Nielson started walking towards it, rubbing his neck. He had spent three quarters of an hour on the Agency's private jet and his back was killing him. Age was catching up to him and sitting down for long periods of time did not help his spine or joints. He shook off the pain in his lower back and proceeded to knock on a large wooden door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and took off his aviators. The office looked rich and welcoming with ornate bookshelves and a mahogany desk placed in the middle. Plants and paintings decorated the room giving it a luxuriant atmosphere. On the side there was a sitting area with a glass coffee table. A man was sitting on an orthopaedic arm chair and stood up immediately as the agent came in. Nielson observed him; possibly sixty years old, his white hair combed neatly to the side. His skin may be wrinkling due to old age but his brown eyes spelled determination and alertness. His nose was crooked and his lips were so thin, they were on the verge of disappearing.

"Agent Nielson. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Mr Gilson, I am here to talk about Lisa Malloy."

Gilson smiled and motioned for him to sit. Nielson was never one to shy away and hide. He was always to the point.

"Shouldn't it be better if all of the Board was here?"

"You're head of the Board," said Nielson sitting down on the leather sofa opposite of Gilson. "I am interested in talking to you."

Gilson asked for his secretary to bring them coffee. He was not in the mood to get in an argument with the Head of Operations at the CIA about an issue which had already been settled.

"You have to understand," started Gilson, "that Malloy was still employed as Field Commander of the Elite Task Force when she accepted the covert operation. With her accepting the mission, she abandoned her team and that is simply unacceptable."

"I have already told you that the CIA put her into that position and as a responsible US soldier, she accepted," he replied impatiently. "She managed to uncover a devastating plot! We're talking about nuclear missiles!"

"We don't care," he replied expressionless. "That was unprofessional on her behalf. Anyway, it's time that the Elite Task Force gets some fresh air."

Nielson's brow furrowed as he watched Gilson sip his coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Lieutenant Williams, who is temporary in charge of the Task Force, lost another operative under her command in a recent mission. That is two KIAs in a span of four months."

"For God's sake Gilson, this is the norm for Special Forces," said Nielson rolling his eyes. "Especially in a damn war!"

"War is not an excuse for people to die," replied Gilson jabbing his finger in the sofa.

"No, it is a _reason_!"

"These women are not capable in handling the stress."

"Are you kidding me? Where other women task forces failed, these women managed to keep the ETF together for four years!"

"Nielson, they are falling apart!"

"All soldiers suffer from stress. The majority of them are diagnosed with PTSD."

Nielson noticed that Gilson wouldn't budge.

"What do you have in mind then?" he surrendered.

Gilson didn't reply. He licked his thin lips and calmly stirred the coffee. Nielson put the mug down and glared at him.

"You can't possibly-"

"It is time to replace them."

"After all the work they have done? Could you be more inconsiderate?!"

"Oh come on. It's not like you haven't done it before. Nonetheless, there are women who are more proficient than them."

"You mean women who have rescued the President's son."

Gilson sat on the edge of the sofa, his brown eyes burning into Nielson's eyes. If he was trying to induce pressure, he was failing.

"Did you know that Malloy and Williams disobeyed orders in that joined op between the Army and the Corps?"

"What matters is that the President's son arrived home safe and sound."

"They endangered the whole squad," said Gilson. "Apart from the fact that… well, they are working with Task Force 141 which are disavowed and wanted for treason."

Nielson swallowed hard and felt anger in the pit of his stomach as Gilson smirked. This bastard knew everything but decided to wait for the opportune time to accuse the ETF to get them out of the way. They were getting nowhere. Gilson was stubborn and tenacious about this matter. He was not going to convince him, he was wasting his time.

"Captain Thompson will be the new Field Commander of the Elite Task Force," continued Gilson.

"Are you insane? She's inexperienced and has no background in covert and black ops! You can't replace them in the middle of the war Gilson," insisted Nielson.

"The Board has already decided."

"The Board is a bunch of inexperienced assholes who think they understand in military tactics," said Nielson getting up. "You are doing a grave mistake."

"What did you call us?" said Gilson enraged, standing up as well.

"Did I stutter?"

Gilson's mouth gaped open and Nielson put on his aviators.

"Remember that you put Malloy in this position yourself," spat Gilson. "This wouldn't have happened if-"

"Bullshit," interjected Nielson. "It would have happened anyway. You're deceiving the wrong man."

Nielson decided to leave without uttering another word. He tried to bottle his anger. Next time Tiger wanted something for Malloy, she should have done it herself. He never showed it or told anyone but he cared for his agents. He would get worried if they went MIA or get injured in a mission. Malloy never knew, but the reason they left her three days in captivity with Espinosa was because they were planning the perfect extraction to avoid her being killed in the process. He trusted her; he knew that she would have managed the pain and torture.

He sighed as he got in the SUV. There was nothing more he could do. MI6 was taking care of them for the time being. He'll honour his part of the deal he had made with Malloy prior to the Vaughn mission. He owed her that much.

* * *

Williams was sitting on her bed with her head resting in her hands. Tears were falling rapidly in her lap. She was feeling depressed; her stomach was a knot and felt a headband was tightening around her head. Lying next to her was her Colt 1911, standard issue for MARSOC and other special forces. It was similar to Price but hers had a desert-tan finish instead. A very powerful and reliable side-arm.

She grabbed it in her hands and felt the bumps of the G10 stocks against her palm. With tears still streaming down, she checked if her magazine was loaded and pulled back the slide.

Maybe it was better this way. She flicked the safety off and started to raise the gun but the door flung open.

"Sweetheart, have you seen my duffle bag?" asked Ghost.

William snapped around.

"No, I haven't," she quietly replied.

Ghost stared at her for a moment and saw the gun in her hand. He cautiously stepped towards her with a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… cleaning my pistol."

"Last time I checked you need to disassemble it and a cloth to clean it."

She wasn't fooling him. With her face shining with the tears she had been shedding and the look in her eyes, he understood perfectly what she had in mind. He was going to sit near her but she pointed the gun at him. What worried him more was that the safety was flicked off.

"What are you doing?" he asked with forced calmness.

"You know nothing of how I feel," she spat. "You have it so easy."

"What is troubling you?"

"What do you care?!"

"Tell me, please."

"I have just been informed that the Board wants to talk to me," she said, wiping her face. "They will fire me, I'm sure of it. And if they do, I won't have any resources left to find my sister."

"I promised you that I will help you with your sister," he reassured her.

"I lost Daniels and Mac. Both of them died under my command! I lost two sisters…"

"Honey, I know how you are feeling."

"No, you don't," she cried. "I hate you Simon."

Ghost realised that Williams was confused and scared. What frightened him was the gun pointing at him. With the distance of a few metres apart and considering that she was a professional, she won't miss the target.

He walked towards her and snatched the gun from her hand. She didn't even put up a fight. He unloaded the gun and threw the mag away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he scolded her.

She tried to slug him but he dodged it easily. She wasn't thinking straight. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He forced her to her knees and slammed her on the ground. She grunted in pain as he pressed his forearm against her neck. She tried to turn around to face him but he locked her good.

"You got two options love," he spoke firmly. "You throw all of this away or you fight back."

"You don't understand!"

"I understand better than you think," he snarled.

He let her go and she stood up rubbing her arm and neck.

"When they murdered my family, you know the first thing that crossed my mind?" he asked looking away. "I grabbed a gun and put it in my mouth. Thank Christ I didn't pull the trigger."

Williams looked at him, frightened. He grabbed her in his arms and held her close.

"This is never the answer," he continued gently. "You may see everything collapsing around you at the moment but when you've reached the bottom, the only way to go is up."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trembling in his arms.

"Don't apologise my love. This happens to the best of us. It happened to me, MacTavish and even Roach. Remember, I love you and will always be near you whatever happens."

He helped her get in bed and lied down near her. She was still shaking. He stroked her luscious brown hair and planted kisses all over her face. He didn't leave her side; he stayed with her all night.

The next morning, Williams woke up alone in bed. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair with her hands. She looked at her; it was already half past eleven. Ghost got in the room holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good morning! Here you go Charlene."

"Thanks."

She gladly took a sip from the mug. The warmth engulfed her body making her feel cosy. She already looked better. A smile spread on her face and her eyes looked vivid especially when she looked at her boyfriend. It looked like she managed to escape a dark place and put it all behind her.

"You were right yesterday," she mumbled. "You're always right."

"The important thing is that you feel better."

He looked strange, nervous even. He was rubbing his hands and neck. His leg was bouncing up and down and he was blushing. She rested her hand on his shoulder and grinned. He forced a smile on his face and looked down.

She was about to ask him what's wrong when he got up and looked at her. He stared at her and then Williams gasped as she saw Ghost get down on one knee.

* * *

**Hehe here we go :) I really want to hear your views on this :) I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time :) xxx**


End file.
